Lo que nos une
by Rukineko1
Summary: Después de tanto sufrimiento, Meliodas y Elizabeth comprendieron que la maldición continuaría... o eso es lo que creían. Elizabeth deberá entender que la vida sigue más rápido de lo que ella pensaba, y Meliodas a aceptar el hecho de que él tiene una familia a la que cuidar y sobre todo proteger. [AU - Post- Manga. Melizabeth - Kiane - Zelda (Geldris) - Banelaine - Entre otras.]
1. El fin ¿O el comienzo?

No entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, simplemente podía sentir como la brisa acariciaba su cuerpo. Elizabeth observó el cielo como si fuera lo único interesante dentro del paisaje que la rodeaba, aun cuando todos gritaban su nombre.

\- ¡Elizabeth! - Fue el grito de Mediolas que la hizo reaccionar.

Lentamente se giró hacia donde escuchó la voz del capitán de los siete pecados capitales, sólo para encontrar un hermoso paisaje vacío. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Por qué era capaz de oírlos pero no verlos?

Perezosamente, se levantó del pasto verde sólo para caer ante sus rodillas. Se sentía tan débil que no podía evitar sentirse algo asustada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaban todos? Era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Intentó gritar, aunque su voz jamás salió de sus labios. Asustada empezó a llorar al sentir impotencia. El dulce y cálido paisaje cambió a uno oscuro y frío, el cambio fue tan repentino que empezó a tomar energías para levantarse y correr lejos de la oscuridad que absorbía todo lo que tocaba.

Ella no entendía hacía dónde se dirigía, pero lo único que deseaba era encontrar a sus amigos... A Meliodas...

\- ¡Señor Meliodas! - Gritó a todo pulmón, resonando en la oscuridad.

Antes de ser consumida por la oscuridad. Antes de recordar cómo llegó hasta ahí.

-0-0-0-

Su cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiera caído desde una gran altura. Pero aun acostada, no notó heridas o moretones sobre su piel expuesta. Observó con pena su propio cuerpo desnudo, pero a pesar de su apariencia ella se preguntaba dónde estaba y dónde estaban los pecados capitales.

\- Señor Meliodas... Chicos... - Llamó con timidez, pero no hubo ninguna contestación.

Cuando se levantó, con mucho dolor, observó que estaba en un bosque y a unos metros distinguió un gran lago.

Cohibida, avanzó hacia el lago. Para observar su reflejo. No había nada fuera de lo usual en su cuerpo. Sus manos rozaron sus cabellos plateados con curiosidad, éste seguía igual a como le recordaba.

Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo buscando una anomalía, pero lo único que encontró fue dolor y una rara sensación en su cuerpo, aunque no era incómoda.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al recordar los hechos que la condujeron ahí.

-0-0-0-

Lo había logrado, pudo fusionarse con todos los mandamientos y no caer en la locura. Meliodas, en su forma demoniaca, se encontraba frente a frente a la princesa Elizabeth.

\- ¡Elizabeth! - Dijo Meliodas mientras abrazaba con firmeza a la Diosa. - Por fin... Por fin te libraré de esta maldición.

\- ¡Basta, señor Meliodas! - Exclamó Elizabeth asustada al ver cómo todos sus amigos y aliados desaparecían, pues la pareja era envuelta en una masa oscura.

Ya siendo absorbidos por la oscuridad, Elizabeth usó sus poderes para quemar un poco a Meliodas y soltarse, cosa que funcionó.

\- Elizabeth... - Su voz no era cálida ni suave, no era su Meliodas.

Las lágrimas de Elizabeth empezaron a brotar con abundancia, sorprendiendo al Demonio. Meliodas, sin saber qué sentir, miraba con curiosidad a la chica.

\- La razón por la cuál te pedí que rompieras la maldición, fue porque no quería que tú sufrieras... - Dice con dolor en su mirada, provocando una preocupación en la cara estoica del Demonio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunta, mientras estira su brazo para tocarla.

Pero ella retrocede, no por miedo si no por timidez. - Tu maldición es la vida eterna, mientras yo la reencarnación perpetúa... Una hermosa combinación... Si tan solo yo no muriera frentes a tus ojos cada vez que recordará todo... -

Aún en la oscuridad, Meliodas observaba con detalle cómo sus hermosos ojos brillaban de tristeza.

\- No puedo imaginar tu dolor al verme morir tantas veces... Por eso, quería acabar con esta maldición, pero jamás me imaginé que tuvieras que hacer todo esto... - Dichas esas palabras, el ambiente se tensó dejando a Meliodas pensativo y a Elizabeth mirándolo.

\- Señor Meliodas, tengo miedo... - Susurró Elizabeth más para ella misma que para él. - ¡¿Qué...?!

Se sorprendió al sentir la cabeza de Meliodas apoyada en su pecho. - Lo siento...-

Entonces, una gran magia empezó a abrumarla. Meliodas colocó sus manos en sus hombros para atraerla y apoyar su frente con la suya. Una luz empezó a envolver a Elizabeth.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios, antes de soltar un suave.- Te amo, Meliodas... -

El Demonio empezó a asustarse al ver cómo la chica desaparecía antes sus ojos. Se supone que no debía pasar eso. - No... ¡No, no, no, no...! ¡Nooooooo...! -

Elizabeth sonrió al darse cuenta de que él había fallado, la maldición no era tan fácil de romper. - Está bien, Señor Meliodas... Gracias por todo... -

\- Elizabeth... Yo... - No pudo terminar al sentir una sensación dulce y placentera en sus labios, lo estaba besando.

\- Prométeme que ya no harás nada, simplemente apártame de tu vida -

\- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! - Gritó asustado, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes. - Tú eres mi todo, mi vida, mi razón de vivir... –

\- Y tú la mía... Por eso, olvídame... –

\- ¡Jamás! - Exclamó con un deje de tristeza. - Elizabeth, perdóname... -

\- No hay nada que perdonar... -

La luz que envolvía a Elizabeth aumentó su brillo. Cegando a los dos e iluminando a la masa oscura que los rodeaban.

\- ¡Elizabeth! - Gritó Meliodas una última vez.

-0-0-0-

Suspiró al ver que sus maldiciones no habían cambiado... Hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella seguía aquí, viva y con su memoria intacta, incluso después de los 3 días.

Estaba feliz, no podía creer que realmente la maldición se había terminado, o eso es lo que ella pensaba. Debía encontrar a Meliodas y los pecados capitales. Sí, eso debía hacer. Meliodas debía sentirse culpable, después de todo, ella había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

\- Ahh... Ayúdenme... ¡Por favor! - Elizabeth se sorprendió por los llantos de dolor que se oían dentro del bosque.

\- ¿Quién será? - Se dijo así misma.

Ella se aventuró hacia el bosque preocupada por la persona que pedía ayuda, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de su desnudez, nuevamente. Debatiéndose si en ir a ayudar o buscar ayuda.

Fue cuando escuchó los sollozos que decidió ayudar sin importar qué. Mientras se acercaba al origen de los quejidos de dolor, notó una sabana vieja y rota pero suficiente para cubrir su cuerpo, sobre un montón de basura. Se envolvió en ella para ahora continuar con su objetivo.

Trotando por el bosque, visualizó a una anciana en el suelo junto a una canasta con bayas y frutas tiradas a su alrededor.

\- Debí ir con más cuidado... ¡Cómo me duele la espalda! - Dijo la anciana mientras soltaba lágrimas de coraje y dolor.

\- Ah... Hola... - Se acercó lentamente Elizabeth, intentando no asustar a la señora. - ¿Está usted bien? -

\- Yo... No... - Dijo la anciana con tristeza. - Sé que no debía venir pero realmente mi marido estaba hambriento.

\- Déjeme ayudarle. - Rápidamente se acerca a la anciana para ayudarla a pararse, o por lo menos sentarse. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su mano derecha en la espalda de la anciana concentrándose.

\- Oh... Se siente tan cálido. - Murmuró dulcemente, mientras un luz salía de la mano de Elizabeth.

\- Listo, con esto será suficiente. - Ahora, Elizabeth intentó levantar a la anciana, cosa que logró con éxito.

\- Muchas gracias, tú me has curado. Dejame pagarte. - Dice con mucha gratitud.

\- Claro que no, no podría. Lo hice con mucho gusto. - Dijo Elizabeth alegre.

\- Oh, por Dios. Mira en que ropas andas, dejame compensarte con al menos un cambio y tal vez un descanso en mi hogar. - Dijo con firmeza la anciana. - Soy Rosa, ¿y usted es...? -

\- Muchas gracias. Soy Elizabeth. ¿Me podría decir dónde estamos? ¿En Lionés? - Preguntó Elizabeth, mientras tomaba la canasta y recogía los frutos.

\- Ja... Lionés está muy lejos de aquí, hasta podría decir que es el reino más lejano que puede haber. - Dijo Rosa.

\- ¿Cómo...? - Elizabeth se sorprende y poco a poco de entristece. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó...? –

\- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte conmigo y mi esposo. Puedo ver en tu mirada que no podrás viajar mucho por un tiempo sola. - Dice Rosa con una sonrisa tierna, como si supiera algo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, señora Rosa? Necesito encontrar al Señor Meliodas y a mis amigos. - Dijo algo preocupada, mientras terminaba de recoger los frutos.

\- Tu mirada... - Dijo con un toque de cariño. - Tus ojos brillan con una luz que me indican que algo hermoso te está pasando. -

Elizabeth queda en un estado de curiosidad, pues no veía ninguna mala intención en sus palabras ni en sus gestos. Estaba cansada e incluso esa sensación de calidez combinada con extrañes no la dejaba mucho moverse. Tal vez podría descansar un par de días e ir a buscar a los demás.

Sí, eso haría. Debía sobrevivir para encontrarlos.

\- Muchas gracias, aunque no comprendo lo que me quiere decir aceptaré su oferta. - Dijo mientras ofrecía su mano para ayudar a la anciana a sostenerse de ella y avanzar.

\- Llegando a casa, te lo diré. Aunque te ves algo joven... - Dijo curiosa.

\- Sí, tengo 16 años. - Dice Elizabeth mientras es guiada por la anciana pero ayudándola a caminar.

\- ¡Vaya que eres joven! - Dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Mientras se adentraban al bosque, Elizabeth rezaba porque Meliodas y los demás estuvieran bien. Lo encontraría y lo haría el chico más feliz del mundo. Y también, esperaba que sus amigos lo perdonaran y comprendieran el por qué hizo todo ese alboroto.

\- _Pronto nos veremos..._ –

.

.

.

 **N/A: Gracias por leer. Y como verán es una historia de lo que paso después de la serie, según yo. Espero que les interese mi final de la serie, qué es muy resumida pero necesaria para mi historia.**


	2. El ahora

Meliodas se encontraba sentado en una colina, sus ojos verdes observaban con un toque de tristeza el hermoso amanecer.

\- Elizabeth... - Susurró para sí mismo.

Había fallado en eliminar la maldición, se habían cumplido los tres días y ella había desaparecido frente a sus ojos... Él la había matado...

\- _Aunque tengas el poder de nuestro padre, no significa que puedas hacer lo mismo que él._ \- Esas habían sido las palabras de su hermano Zeldris.

\- Soy un idiota. - Dijo con broma pero conservando un tono melancólico.

Él no merecía a sus amigos, quienes lo aceptaron como si nada hubiera pasado, no sin antes recibir una tremenda golpiza de parte de ellos y un regaño. Ban fue el que más lo había lastimado, antes de entregarle sus emociones.

\- _Usted me perdonó y me trato como si nada hubiera pasado cuando yo mismo lo intenté asesinar._ \- Había dicho Ban mientras sonreía. - _Supongo que es lo mismo para usted._

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, al menos había paz. Su padre, quien se mostró sumido en la ira porque sus subordinados habían fallado en convertir a Meliodas en su sucesor fue detenido y sellado con su propio poder, con la ayuda de Meliodas junto a sus hermanos y algunos mandamientos.

Al haber fallado, los demonios no tuvieron otra opción que hacer ese acto de traición para sobrevivir. Con esto, todos los clanes decidieron mantener una alianza estable. Los demonios que habían sido reacios a unirse fueron asesinados. Aquellos que aceptaron, aunque no estaban conformes, se establecieron en una parte de Britannia viviendo tranquilamente.

Él había intentado hablar con la Diosa suprema sobre su hija, Elizabeth, pero ella simplemente negó cualquier contacto con él u otro ser vivo.

\- Supongo que siente algo de dolor por su hija... - Dijo Meliodas mientras se acostaba en el pasto.

Un niño se encontraba a cierta distancia del rubio, quien yacía dormido. El pequeño sigilosamente se empezó a acercar mientras sonreía con malicia.

Cuando ya decide que el espacio entre ellos dos era lo suficientemente corto, se preparó para atacar. Abrió su boca dejando al descubierto unos pequeños pero filosos colmillos. El niño, tal depredador hacia su presa, salta hacia Meliodas quien rápidamente despierta.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? - Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras sostenía al niño de su brazo derecho.

El niño de cabellos oscuros, piel clara y una mirada negra junto a una marca demoníaca en su lado superior izquierdo, sonrió antes de levantarse un poco para morderlo con malicia.

\- ¡Oye, eso duele! - Exclamó fingiendo dolor.

El niño dejó de morderlo para después soltar una carcajada. - Lo tome desprevenido, ¿verdad, tío?

\- Jaja... Claro, pero noté tu presencia al saltar. Deberías mejorar eso, Drake. - Meliodas toma al niño y lo pone en sus hombros para que este tome asiento.

\- Papá estará orgulloso de mí, cuando le digas. - Dijo con alegría. - Tío Meliodas, ¿crees que Ban pueda cocinar algo de cerdo?

\- Estás igual que Diane, pero creo que por respecto a Hawk, no será posible. - Dijo el rubio mientras avanzaban a la taberna.

\- ¿Aunque sea tu sobrino favorito? - Preguntó Drake con esperanza.

\- Eres mi único sobrino. - Contestó Meliodas bromeando.

\- ¡¿Qué significa eso, tío?! - Exclamó molesto el pequeño demonio.

Meliodas simplemente tarareó en forma de respuesta.

\- _Este pequeño niño es todo lo contrario a Zeldris._ \- Pensó Meliodas.

Drake era hijo de Zeldris y una princesa vampiro llamada Gelda.

Se alegró de que ambos hermanos se unieran a él, a pesar de todo. Estrosssa fue el más recio a hacerlo por lo que Meliodas le había hecho en el pasado pero también había sido el único que lo había apoyado en todo momento. Zeldris por su parte, quería dejar de ser un esclavo del Rey Demonio, y ser él quien mandara.

Y ahora todos se encontraban viajando juntos a los pecados capitales, Elaine y Gelda, quien nunca asesinó simplemente la volvió a sellar.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! - Gritó Drake, la voz cambio a una autoritaria. - ¡Bájame!

\- A la orden. - Meliodas bajó al niño para que este corriera a la taberna. - Vaya sí que sacó el lado malo de Zeldris.

\- ¿Cuál lado malo? - Apareció por detrás, Zeldris con una mirada sería junto a Estrossa. - Por lo menos, mi hijo no es un holgazán o pervertido como ustedes.

\- Oye, cálmate. Apenas llegamos y ya empiezas con tu mal humor. - Exclamó Estrossa con burla.

\- Jo... Lo que pasa es que le falta ver a su princesa para animarse. - Se le une Meliodas a Estrossa.

\- Idiotas... - Susurró Zeldris antes de entrar a la taberna.

\- Ja, esa estuvo buena. - Exclamó con burla Estrossa mientras revolvía los cabellos del pequeño rubio.

\- ¿Qué tal les fue en el clan? - Dijo Meliodas mientras seguían a Zeldris.

\- Lo normal... Quejas por aquí y por allá... Pero todo bien.- Dijo como si fuera lo normal.

\- Me alegro. - Susurró Meliodas con una sonrisa. Ambos hermanos entraron a la taberna, dejando ver a un grupo de personas diferentes en él.

Diane, Elaine y Gelda se encontraban platicando de manera muy animada en una de las mesas del centro del lugar. Ban se encontraba molestando a King con sus alas, que eran muy grandes y hermosas pero estorbosas. Zeldris tomaba té muy tranquilo junto a Drake, quien comía un desayuno sencillo.

Merlín, Gowther y Escanor no estaban a la vista indicando que se encontraban en el segundo piso realizando sabe que cosas mágicas.

Meliodas sonrió para sí mismo, disfrutando de la vista como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad. Deseaba que esta tranquilidad durara y también volver a encontrar a su amada Elizabeth. Después de todo, ya habían pasado 20 años, tal vez pronto la volvería a encontrar.

\- Oigan, ¿qué paso? - Gritó animado Meliodas, llamando la atención de todos. - ¿Por qué tan madrugadores?

\- ¿Se te olvidó que hoy iremos al Bosque de las hadas? - Dijo King con una voz anodina. - Elaine, Ban, Diane y yo nos iremos en un rato más.

\- Lo olvidé... - Comentó Meliodas como si no fuera importante. - ¿Y los demás?

\- Se fueron a Camelot. Está más despistado de lo usual, capitán. - Dijo Ban con burla.

\- La verdad es que me he sentido incómodo, como si algo está fuera de lo normal. - Murmuró el rubio con curiosidad. - Pero tal vez son imaginaciones mías.

Y ahí quedo la conversación, cada quien retomó lo que estaba haciendo. El par de hermanos se sentaron junto a Zeldris y Drake para continuar platicando.

-0-0-0-

En una habitación oscura, un pequeño niño con una máscara completa de cerdo sostenía la mano de una joven, que se encontraba en cama.

\- Mami, ¿cómo te sientes? - Dijo el pequeño preocupado al sentir la piel caliente de su madre.

\- Mamá esta algo cansada, pero se sentirá feliz si sales a jugar un poco. – Susurró dulcemente, mientras caricia la parte superior de la máscara con una mano. - Hemos estado viajando mucho y puedo sentir que estamos a salvo, puedes aprovechar a dar una vuelta y hacer unos amigos.

\- Pero, ¿y tú? - Preguntó triste el niño. - Sin ti es muy aburrido.

\- Voy a descansar un poco, y cuando me sienta mejor jugaré contigo. - Dijo la joven.

\- Está bien. - Exclamó con entusiasmo. - Regresaré con frutas para que mami agarre fuerzas.

El niño sale de la habitación corriendo con alegría, dejando a la muchacha sola con una sonrisa.

\- Eres tan lindo... Igual que su padre. - Murmuró mientras se acomoda para caer en un sueño profundo.

-0-0-0-

\- Oye, ¿no crees qué es algo peligroso? - Dijo Meliodas serio al ver cómo su sobrino jugaba con una espada pequeña pero filosa.

Drake blandía con cierta elegancia una pequeña espada, mientras Zeldris le indicaba cómo mover la muñeca.

\- No digas tonterías, a su edad yo ya estaba matando dragones. - Afirmó Zeldris con orgullo. - Sería bueno que aprenda a defenderse.

\- Gelda, ¿en serio dejarás que Drake juegue con una espada? - Dijo Estrossa mientras miraba a la mencionada dudosamente.

Gelda, por su parte, se encontraba leyendo un poco. Después de todo, solamente ellos cinco se encontraban en la taberna, sin contar Hawk que se encontraba dormido entre las sobras.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, pero si Zeldris lo cuida durante su entrenamiento no veo ningún problema. - Habló con una tranquilidad, que fue contagiada a Meliodas y Estrossa. - A parte, ¿ustedes no manejaban armas a esa edad?

\- Sí, pero eran otros tiempos. - Dijo Meliodas. - Y bueno, no éramos tan pequeños como -

El golpe de la puerta hace callar a Meliodas. Todos miran al recién llegado, que era un pequeño demonio de color negro. Los tres demonios se pusieron en modo de defensa, en cambio Gelda había soltado el libro para abrazar contra su pecho a Drake, quien se encontraba confundido.

\- ¡Hay una emergencia en el clan! - Dijo el demonio con una voz aguda y asustadiza. - Alguien ha intentado acercarse al sello del Rey.

Al decir esas palabras, Meliodas rápidamente fue por su espada, Estrossa tomó la pequeña arma que había tirado su sobrino y la colocó en la mesa más cercana, y Zeldris miró a Gelda de manera seria.

\- ¿Crees poder cuidarte sola mientras vamos a ver el clan? - Dijo Zeldris a su esposa, quien lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa indicando una respuesta positiva. - ¿Cuándo vendrán tus amigos, Meliodas?

\- Dentro de una semana. Pero podemos ir con ellos y decirles si Diane puede quedarse con Gelda.- Contestó seriamente, Meliodas - Hay dinero y suficientes víveres en la cocina.

\- Está bien. - Dijo Gelda mientras cargaba a Drake. - Cualquier cosa, me intentaré comunicar con ustedes.

\- Nos vemos, papá. Nos vemos, tío Meliodas, tío Estrossa. - Dijo Drake mientras se despedía con su mano.

Los cuatro demonios salieron de la taberna apresurados, invocando sus alas negras. El pequeño no entendía el por qué sus tíos y padre pusieron una cara de asustados y enojados, ¿no se suponía que el Rey Demonio era su abuelo?

Al ver que no había con quien jugar, porque su madre no podía salir mucho tiempo al sol y Hawk era un dramático, podría salir a jugar al pueblo cercano.

\- Mamá, ¿crees que pueda ir a jugar al pueblo? - Dijo Drake, mientras se soltaba de Gelda. - Prometo no lastimar a los humanos. ¡¿Si...?!

Gelda observaba con curiosidad a su hijo. - ¿En serio?

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su espada y la tomó para colocarla en su funda. - ¿Estarás bien sola, mamá?

\- Claro, ahora ve y diviértete. - Dijo con cariño.

El pequeño demonio salió de la taberna corriendo con entusiasmo, dejando sola a la vampira. El sonido de la puerta despertó al cerdo.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? - Exclamó asustado Hawk, quien se acercó a Gelda. - Solo me duermo unos minutos y ya todos desaparecen.

\- Algo surgió en el clan... - Dijo Gelda algo preocupada. - Se trata del Rey Demonio...

\- ¡¿Rey Demonio?! - Gritó asustado Hawk. - Pero todo estará bien, quiero decir, él se encuentra sellado, ¿no?

Gelda permaneció callada, preocupando al cerdo. - Esperemos que así sea...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** **Posiblemente tenga más errores ortográficos que la vez anterior. Como ya saben es un AU, por eso algunos de los datos fueron modificados y adaptados a la historia, pero intento que no sea tan exagerados. Gracias por leer, me alegra que haya personas que les haya interesado mi historia :D**


	3. Un niño interesante

-¡Aléjate de aquí, demonio! - Exclamó un niño, detrás de él había un grupo de niños; unos asustados, otros molestos.

Drake ya sabía cómo eran los humanos y aun así seguía con la esperanza de encontrarse con humanos interesantes, como Ban, Escanor o Merlín, o al menos alguien que no lo irritara tan pronto. No los odiaba, después de todo él era superior a ellos y eso significaba que era normal que le tuvieran miedo.

Era un clásico que los niños se apartaran de él, aun no se acostumbraban de que hubiera paz entre los diferentes clanes. Y como los demonios eran considerados como monstruos, seguían en un estado de precaución.

\- Recuerda, no debes lastimar a los humanos... - Susurró Drake para sí mismo, intentando tranquilizarse un poco. - No merecen tu tiempo...

\- Mi papá dijo que sin ustedes, todo estaría más tranquilo. - Dijo con burla un niño.

La mayoría de niños empezaron a reírse, otros simplemente observaban asustados por la agresividad del mismo grupo; cosa que alegró a Drake pues significaba que él no era causante de su miedo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué...?! - Gritó el bravucón.

El sonido del agua descendiendo llamó la atención de Drake. El niño que se estaba burlando de él, se encontraba completamente empapado.

\- ¡Solo porque alguien es diferente, no quiere decir que sea malo! - Gritó un niño de pequeña estatura y con una máscara completa de cerdo, cosa que confundió a los niños, incluido Drake. En sus manos traía un cazo indicando que él fue el responsable de mojarlo.

\- ¡Tú! - Le apuntó el niño con ira. - ¡Me las pagarás!

El niño con la máscara retrocedió, a su vez, el bravucón se acercaba. Había metido la pata. Aun con miedo, exclamó balbuceando. - Y-yo... Lo siento, pero estaba mal lo que estabas haciendo...

\- Me importa un bledo si estaba mal o no. - El niño lo sujeto de su camisa pero rápidamente lo soltó al sentir algo filoso contra su espalda. - ¿Qué...?

\- Mira, agradece que este niño te allá salvado al intervenir. Ahora, suéltalo si no quieres llegar a casa con una cicatriz en tu espalda. - Murmuró Drake con seriedad mientras tenía su espada contra el niño burlesco.

Asustados, todos los niños huyeron despavoridos. Incluso, el niño máscara de cerdo cayó al suelo por la agresividad de Drake.

\- ¡N-no me mates! Aún soy joven y tengo a una familia que proteger. - Exclamó asustado el enmascarado.

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Cómo crees que te voy a matar! - Gritó enojado el demonio.

-¿Ah no? P-pero... Traes una espada... - Dijo suavemente el niño con mascara.

\- ¿Y...? - Preguntó Drake sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Bueno... Es qué aún no se si eres malo o bueno... - Dijo con simpleza el niño cerdo, mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿No eres tú quién dijo sobre no hay que juzgar a alguien sobre su apariencia? - Dijo Drake confundido.

\- ¡Sí! Pero traes un arma, y pues la mayoría de las personas que he conocido con armas son malas conmigo. - Murmuró con cierta tristeza, cosa que notó el pequeño demonio.

\- No soy malo... Si no me provocas... - Sonrió Drake con arrogancia. - Soy Drake.

\- ¡Yo soy Tristan! - Contestó alegremente el niño enmascarado, de manera animada tomó las manos de Drake. - ¡Seamos amigos!

Drake se quedó desconcertado por la actitud del niño, que simplemente empezó a reír. - ¡Eres raro...!

\- ¿Eso es malo? - Dijo Tristan confundido.

\- No. ¡Es genial! - Exclamó Drake con alegría. - ¡Juguemos!

\- ¡Sí...! - Gritó Tristan.

-0-0-0-

Escanor, en su manera habitual, miraba con orgullo el hermoso Camelot desde el balcón del castillo. Después de la guerra, el reino había quedado en ruinas, así como la pérdida de su rey y sus caballeros.

Merlín junto a otros sobrevivientes reconstruyeron al reino, llevándolo nuevamente a su esplendor. Aún en la espera de que el rey se levantara, Merlín se mantenía firme.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas, Escanor? - Le dijo Merlín con una sonrisa al pecado del Orgullo.

\- Lo hermoso que se ha vuelto el reino de Camelot... no, más bien todo Britannia... – Contestó Escanor animado.

Merlín se quedó callada por unos momentos para dedicarle una sonrisa melancólica. Antes de hablarle a Escanor, tanto como él y ella se quedan sorprendidos antes la presencia maligna que se siente en la entrada de la ciudad.

\- ¡Nos atacan! - Llegó corriendo Gwonter. - Y son demonios... Esto es malo.

\- Pues no es la primera vez que nos atacan los demonios. - Dijo Merlín sin darle importancia. - Los caballeros los pueden eliminar.

\- S-seguramente son demonios que están en contra de la alianza. - Balbuceó Escanor, mientras sonreía algo nervioso. - No es nada de que temer, ¿verdad?

\- No... - Dijo serio Gwonter, llamando la atención de Merlín y asustando a Escanor. - Son demonios extranjeros del purgatorio...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Susurró Escanor del miedo.

\- Demonios que no eran originarios del purgatorio, están de vuelta a este mundo... - Dijo Gwonter con cierta preocupación.

Merlín miro hacia la ventana con seriedad. - Iremos con el clan de Demonios después de acabar con esos monstruos, hay una posibilidad de que Meliodas esté ahí.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamaron ambos, Gwonter con una sonrisa y Escanor nervioso.

Gwonter salió corriendo mientras que Escanor avanzaba hacia la salida, pero antes de que saliera del balcón Merlín habló sería. - Escanor... Por favor, no te esfuerces de más...

Escanor se vio sorprendido por sus palabras, pero sonrió con entusiasmo. - Sí, no la haré preocuparse.

Al ver que quedó sola en el balcón decidió que era momento de ver a Arthur, por lo que se transportó a una habitación con poca iluminación.

La habitación reflejaba tristeza combinada con comodidad. Aunque era más pequeña que un dormitorio, en ella cabía sillas acomodadas alrededor de un prisma rectangular de cristal. Dentro de ella se encontraba Arthur levitando con una gran espada de Camelot, Excalibur, clavada en él.

Merlín apartó la mirada por unos segundos, aun no se acostumbraba ver en ese estado a su joven aprendiz, incluso si ya habían pasado años.

El joven Rey de Camelot se veía tan tranquilo, como si estuviera en un sueño eterno, no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo aquel chico de 16 años. Apoyado en el cristal, se encontraba Cath, quien acariciaba con su cola una zona del cristal que estaba cerca de la cabeza de Arthur.

\- Cath... - Llamó Merlín al gato, quien simplemente maulló. - ¿Qué sabes sobre las entradas al purgatorio?

-0-0-0-

\- ¡Eres muy bueno escondiéndote! - Exclamó Tristan asombrado mientras jadeaba de cansancio.

Drake se encontraba en una rama del árbol mientras Tristan lo miraba desde el suelo. Ambos niños se encontraban en el bosque más cercano del pueblo.

\- ¡Ja! Pues claro, mi papá y mis tíos me han estado entrenando desde que era un bebé. - Dijo Drake con orgullo. - Aparte, tú también eres bueno pero tu máscara estorba. ¿Por qué no te la quitas para jugar?

\- Me encantaría, pero mamá dice que sólo me la puedo quitar cuando sea seguro o cuando ella este conmigo... Y para comer. - Comentó Tristan con algo de tristeza.

\- ¿Y por qué un cerdo? - Dijo Drake intentando cambiar el tema, no era muy bueno con lo sentimental.

\- ¡Porque amó a los cerdos! - Exclamó con adoración. - ¿Y a ti?

\- Igual, como mascotas y como comida. - Dijo Drake con hambre. - Pero mi tío dice que por respecto a Hawk no comemos muy seguido cerdo.

\- ¡¿Tienes un cerdo como mascota?! - Exclamó Tristan con entusiasmo. - ¿Puedo verlo?

\- ¡Claro! - Contestó Drake con alegría. - Cuando lo veas te vas a sorprender.

Tristan estaba tan contento, pero al observar el cielo estaba oscureciendo, desanimándolo. Habían pasado todo el día jugando que incluso habían olvidado comer, y él de recoger frutas.

\- Ya es muy tarde. ¡Rayos, olvide recoger frutas! - Dijo Tristan con preocupación.

\- Oh, entonces haremos esto. - Dijo el pequeño demonio con voz autoritaria. - Mañana vas conmigo para que veas al cerdo dramático. Y para tu problema con las frutas, con mi espada cortaré las frutas que cuelgan en el árbol y tú con el cazo las atrapas. ¿Crees poder con eso?

\- ¡Sí, cuándo digas! - Respondió Tristan decidido.

Drake desfundó su pequeña espada y con agilidad va de rama en rama cortando las frutas que estaban cerca de él, estaba tan entretenido qué aumentó la rapidez. Cuándo se percató de su velocidad, volteó a ver al enmascarado esperando ver fruta tirada por el suelo, cosa que no fue así.

\- Yo creo que es suficiente con estas. Gracias. - Dijo Tristan alegre con el cazo lleno de frutas, toda la fruta estaba en perfecto estado y ninguna había caído al suelo.

El pequeño demonio saltó de la rama para caer en el suelo. - ¡Wow! ¡Eres muy rápido para ser un humano!

\- Yo no soy humano. - Tristan murmuró suavemente, pero Drake escuchó perfectamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Drake sorprendido, pues los humanos usualmente no poseían poder mágico y no podía sentir poder de otro clan, como el de hadas o demonios. - ¿Qué eres?

\- Es un secreto... - Dijo Tristan de manera juguetona. - Mañana te lo diré si volvemos a jugar.

\- Sí, dalo por hecho. Mañana te veo en la fuente que está en el pueblo. - Le dijo Drake con una sonrisa.

Ambos niños salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, antes de que el sol se pusiera.

-0-0-0-

Los tres hijos del Rey Demonio aterrizaron en un castillo oscuro, donde varios demonios mostraron respecto inclinándose. El demonio qué les fue avisar, apenas llegaba mostrando signos de cansancio.

\- Ja, patético. - Dijo Estrossa con burla.

Avanzaron por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que llegaron a un jardín con un gigante sello escrito en él. Cusack se encontraba observando el sello hasta que notó la presencia de su aprendiz y sus hermanos.

\- Es un gusto volver a verlo, joven Zeldris. De igual forma, joven Meliodas, joven Estrossa. - Dijo Cusack con sinceridad. - Aunque no me gustaría tener que ser de esta manera.

Zeldris asintió de manera respetuosa, en cambio, Estrossa simplemente sonrió.

\- Lo mismo digo. - Dijo Meliodas, quien se mostraba serio. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Pensamos que alguien se había acercado al sello. Cuando en realidad, se estaban escapando de él. - Dijo Cusack, acercándose a Meliodas y los demás.

\- Yo lo veo normal. - Comentó Estrossa. Meliodas concordó con él.

\- Exacto. Se ve normal, pero en realidad se está fracturando ligeramente de adentro hacia fuera. - Murmuró Zeldris mientras se acercaba al sello para agacharse y tocarlo. - El sello bloquea cualquier contacto del purgatorio a este mundo. Pero no de este mundo al purgatorio.

\- Quiere decir... ¿Qué alguien de aquí está intentando romper el sello? - Preguntó Estrossa confundido. - ¿Que idiota quería que nuestro padre sea liberado?

\- Alguien que quiere acabar con la alianza y que los demonios sean los que dominen este mundo. - Dijo Merlín mientras avanzaba junto Gwonter, ambos acababan de llegar de manera repentina.

\- ¡Merlín! - Exclamó Meliodas con alegría.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Para que estés aquí significa que algo paso en Camelot, ¿no es cierto? - Dijo Zeldris serio.

\- Fuimos atacados por Demonios del purgatorio. - Comentó Gwonter, tensando a todos los demonios. - Creemos que tiene que ver con el sello.

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando cómo resolver este problema. Zeldris se acercó a Merlín con duda.

\- Sabes algo, ¿no? - La cuestionó.

\- No exactamente, pero se cómo acabar con el problema. Podríamos sellar los lugares donde hay una alta actividad demoníaca. Para éste sello sería reforzarlo con otro sello donde intervenga los cinco clanes. - Dijo Merlín con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Me parece bien! - Exclamó Meliodas. - Estoy seguro que ya sabes dónde quedan esos lugares.

\- Así es. Son cuatro lugares donde hay mayor actividad, según Cath. - Comentó la chica.

\- ¿El gato del rey de Camelot...? - Preguntó Estrossa.

\- Sí, después de todo es una criatura relacionada con el purgatorio. Así cómo Hawk. - Dijo Gwonter acomodándose los lentes.

\- Pero... - Habló Cusack un poco fuerte, llamando la atención de todos. - ¿Por qué hacer todo esto si al fin de cuentas nos enteraríamos? Quiero decir, ¿no es un plan muy simple para el Rey Demonio?

\- Cierto, intentar fracturar el sello no es algo que se puede hacer en corto tiempo. Nos habríamos dado cuenta antes de que él lo rompiera. - Dijo Zeldris serio.

\- Porque están buscando a alguien. - Comentó Gwonter con simpleza. Al ver la cara de confusión de todos, continuó. - Durante nuestra pelea con los demonios, leí sus mentes. Todos pensaban en la palabra "niño" y "Diosa".

\- Si una Diosa interviene en el sello, éste podría romperse por completo, pero también se necesita el poder de un demonio para tocar el sello. - Murmuró Meliodas mientras observaba con detenimiento al sello.

\- Pues creo que ya sabemos lo que haremos. - Dijo Estrossa con tranquilidad. - Yo puedo ir a sellar uno de los cuatro lugares. Gwonter junto a Merlín, Zeldris y Cusack podría sellar otros tres restantes. Meliodas debería ir a la taberna, no podemos dejar sola a Gelda y a Drake.

\- Drake es un niño demonio... - Susurró Meliodas pensativo. - ... Pero, ¿y la Diosa?

\- Lo veremos después. - Habló Zeldris. - Debemos de dar prioridad.

\- Me parece bien, ¿qué tal si continuamos adentro del castillo? - Opinó Cusack mientras indicaba con su brazo la entrada al castillo.

Todos avanzaron hacia dentro del castillo, unos tranquilos, otros serios y otros preocupados. Meliodas se detuvo unos minutos para ver la luna en su máximo resplandor. - Elizabeth... ¿Serás tú...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Gracias por leer. Me emocione un poco más, por eso escribir más. Lamento que tenga que ver tantos errores, ahora no obtuve tanta ayuda en la corrección. Me alegra mucho la cantidad de personas que les agrade la historia. Espero que haya aclarado que pasó con algunos personajes, poco a poco verán a otros personajes.**


	4. Nombres

Drake corría con emoción hacia la taberna, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros. Por fin había conocido alguien con quien jugar y que no fuera un adulto, un niño algo raro pero divertido. Abrió la puerta de la taberna, dejando ver a un cerdo y a dos mujeres.

Gelda se encontraba preocupada mientras que Diane le intentaba tranquilizar. Fue cuando notaron la presencia de Drake que se calmaron. Gelda lo miro seriamente, cosa que asustó al pequeño Demonio. Que su padre sea serio es normal, pero que su madre lo mire así significaba peligro.

\- M-mamá... Yo me emocioné jugando y creo que se me paso el tiempo volando. - Balbuceó Drake con nervios. – Hice un nuevo amigo, su nombre es Tristan y no es humano.

\- ¿Sabes lo preocupada qué estaba, Drake? - Le habló Gelda firmemente mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Uy, ya estás muerto. - Murmuró Hawk con burla.

\- ¡Calla, cerdo dramático! - Contestó Drake en voz baja, solo para levantar la mirada y encontrar la de su madre. - Yo... Lo siento. No se volverá a repetir.

\- Oh, Drake. - Habló Gelda con cariño mientras lo levantaba. - Sé que te emocionaste jugando e incluso hiciste un nuevo amigo, pero en estos momentos es peligroso andar sólo a estas horas.

\- Pero soy un demonio como mi papá y mis tíos. - Dijo con orgullo.

\- Sí, pero no eres tu padre, ni tus tíos. - Le regañó Diane. - Eres un niño.

\- Diane tiene razón. - Dijo Hawk acercándose a la familia. - Aunque eres muy fuerte, aun eres un niño mimado.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, cerdo llorón?! - Gritó Drake molesto.

Hawk corrió asustado al ver que el pequeño se soltó de su madre para perseguirlo. El cerdo huyo por las escaleras seguido de Drake.

Gelda suspiró con cierta alegría, era un niño muy inquietó todo lo contrario a Zeldris y ella. Diane sonreía al ver que todo volvía a la tranquilidad.

\- Así qué, ¿Diane? - Llamó Gelda a la gigante de tamaño humano. - ¿No deberías irte preparando cuidando niños? Puedes ir practicando con Drake.

Diane se quedó confundida ante la pregunta de la vampiro hasta que comprendió su significado. Sonrojada y nerviosa le respondió. - ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices, Gelda?! Apenas me di cuenta de mi estado y ya quieres qué me ande preparando... Ni siquiera le he dicho a King...

\- ¿Y qué esperas? - Dijo Gelda con una sonrisa.

\- Yo aún no sé cómo reaccionará... Estoy muy feliz, pero... - Dijo Diane con miedo mientras jugaba con sus coletas.

\- Cuando le dije a Zeldris sobre Drake, él no dejó de sonreír en toda una semana. - Comentó la vampiro sonrojada al recordar a su amado. - Y no me dejaba de cuidar, cómo si yo fuera a romperme.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Todos nos asustamos al verlo en ese estado. El capitán y Estrossa estaban tan preocupados que lo llevaron contra su voluntad a varios doctores. - Rió Diane al recordar las expresiones de todos al ver a Zeldris de muy buen humor.

\- ¿No crees qué King se alegrará ante la noticia? - Le preguntó Gelda a la castaña.

Diane no le contestó, pero le mostró una hermosa sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tenue rojo y sus ojos brillaban.

\- Agradezco qué hayas regresado, imagínate realizar un viaje así de extenso. - Dijo Gelda algo sería. - Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer ese viaje en ese estado?

\- Yo quería que fuera sorpresa. - Comentó Diane con pena.

Ambas chicas continuaron con la conversación mientras avanzaban a la cocina, para preparar la cena.

-0-0-0-

Tristan entró al hotel al que se hospedaba con sigilo pues no le gustaba llamar la atención, apenas podía con la máscara de cerdo.

Después de cruzar la entrada y las escaleras, llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Colocó el cazo con frutas en el suelo para abrir la puerta, volvió a tomar el cazo y entró a la habitación. Dejó la fruta en la mesa de madera que había en el dormitorio, avanzando con cuidado pues la luz seguía apagada, se regresó a cerrar la puerta con silencio.

\- Tristan... Cariño, ¿eres tú? - Se oyó la voz de una joven mujer.

\- Mamá, si soy yo. Lamento llegar tarde, me emocione jugando. Pero traje frutas para que te mejores. - Dijo animado el niño. - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

La habitación se iluminó debido a una vela que encendió la madre del niño, dejando ver con claridad su apariencia. Largos cabellos plateados, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro; una piel pálida y un ojo azul brillando de cariño. Era ni nada más ni menos que Elizabeth, la princesa de Liones.

\- Claro... Sigo algo cansada, pero mamá te puede cantar una canción para dormir. - Dijo Elizabeth con dulzura. El niño saltó de alegría. - Ve a bañarte y prepararé la fruta que trajiste para comer. Estoy segura que no comiste nada en todo el día.

\- ¡Sí! - Tristan corrió al baño con entusiasmo. Y desde ahí le gritó con felicidad. - Conocí a un niño demonio, nos hicimos amigos.

Elizabeth se levantó con algo de esfuerzo de la cama, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de la habitación para tomar un cuchillo y un recipiente con agua, para luego dirigirse hacia la mesa donde dejó Tristan la fruta.

\- Un niño demonio... - Susurró la chica sorprendida, mientras procedía a cortar la fruta. Era raro que un demonio infante ande por estos lados, usualmente son criados en el clan. - ¿Y cómo es él?

\- Se llama Drake, es muy amigable pero tienen un temperamento algo fuerte. Me ayudó a conseguir la fruta. - Dijo con alegría, mientras se empezaba a oír agua cayendo. - ¿Mañana puedo ir con él a su casa?

Elizabeth se quedó unos minutos pensativa. Tristan se oía muy feliz, no había hecho amigos debido a los grandes viajes que realizaban. Oír a su bebé así la hizo sentirse llena, había pensado en irse mañana pero podrían descansar un poco más en este pueblo.

\- ¡Claro! Incluso te permito quitarte la máscara sólo si te invitan a comer, pero te la vuelves a colocar. - Dijo Elizabeth con felicidad. Esperó unos minutos para escuchar a su hijo gritar de alegría.

\- También me dijo que su mamá era muy bonita, pero no tanto como tú, mami. – Elizabeth rió ante las palabras de su hijo. – Dijo que su mamá se veía joven pero tenía muchos años porque era una vampiro.

La princesa se sorprendió por la palabra vampiro, según tenía entendido ellos habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo debido a que fueron asesinados por el Rey Demonio. – Qué raro…

-0-0-0-

El capitán de los pecados capitales observaba desde un balcón la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba el castillo. Otra vez sentía ese vacío en su interior, tanto instinto como sentimientos estaban en sincronía, que era raro en él. Era como si sintiera la necesidad de proteger o lastimar a alguien.

Sabía que este sentimiento brotaba cada vez que conocía a una Elizabeth, pero por qué ahora era diferente. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de Zeldris a su lado, asustándolo un poco cuando se dio cuenta de él.

\- Meliodas, deberías descansar. - Zeldris le advirtió. - No quiero que por el cansancio falles en tu misión.

\- Claro, no te preocupes. Yo cuidaré muy bien a tu familia. -Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa. - Es mi sobrino favorito.

\- Lo sé, es el único que tienes. - Comentó Zeldris con obviedad.

Meliodas miró con cariño a su hermano menor, realmente le encantaba que su relación haya mejorado considerablemente. Avanzó hacia Zeldris, y lo sorprendió cuando colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros.

\- No te fallaré... No cometeré ese error dos veces... - Susurró Meliodas con tristeza. Su hermano simplemente se quedó callado.

\- Está bien. Deja de ponerte cursi y vete a descansar. - Masculló Zeldris avergonzado.

\- Ja, claro. Hermanito. - Dijo Meliodas con burla.

Estrossa caminaba por los pasillos hasta que notó la presencia de sus hermanos en uno de los balcones, con curiosidad se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? - Preguntó Estrossa mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

\- Nada importante. - Dijo Zeldris cortante.

\- Le decía sobre ponerle a su próximo niño mi nombre. - Exclamó feliz Meliodas. – El pequeño Meliodas… Se oye muy bien, ¿no lo crees?

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses. - Murmuró Zeldris.

\- Claro que no será tu nombre, será el mío. Imagínate lo bien que le quedará el nombre de "Estrossa". - Dijo el demonio de gran altura con orgullo.

\- No, será Meliodas. - Contradijo el rubio.

\- Idiotas... Dejen de pelear por el nombre de MI hijo... - Murmuró Zeldris con molestia, provocando la burla en sus hermanos mayores.

La pelea paso de Meliodas y Estrossa a Zeldris y Estrossa. Meliodas miraba con cariño a sus hermanos pelear. Estrossa riéndose de Zeldris mientras le revolvía los cabellos, este amenazándolo con su espada.

\- Tristan. - Susurró Meliodas con melancolía para sí mismo, siendo ignorado por sus hermanos. - Ese nombre será de mi hijo, para que ni lo toquen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por leer. Me emocione con el nuevo capítulo del manga y pues la inspiración llegó a mí. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y lamento los errores de ortografía y gramática.**

 **¡Que tengan un buen día! :D**


	5. Parecidos

Era un nuevo día y el pequeño demonio, Drake, estaba sentado en la fuente del pueblo esperando a Tristan. Se encontraba pensativo, ¿cuándo regresaría su papá? ¿Por qué su abuelo era malo? ¿Cómo sería el bebé de Diane?

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al escuchar una voz familiar. - ¡Lamento la tardanza!

Tristan se encontraba jadeando, aunque Drake no podía ver su rostro sabía que se encontraba cansado por haber corrido hasta aquí.

\- Bien. Vamos a la taberna. - Exclamó Drake mientras se paraba para avanzar hacia el bosque.

\- ¿Taberna? ¿No iremos a tu casa? - Preguntó Tristan, siguiéndolo.

\- No, mi casa es un enorme castillo. Pero actualmente estoy viajando en una taberna sobre un cerdo gigante. - Dijo Drake con simpleza.

\- ¡Cerdo Gigante! - Exclamó Tristan con emoción. - ¡Viajas de la misma manera que los siete pecados capitales!

\- Pues sí, porque estoy viajando con ellos. - Comentó el pequeño demonio. - De hecho, uno de mis tíos, tío Meliodas, es el capitán.

\- ¡¿El gran Meliodas?! - Gritó el enmascarado con emoción. - ¡Es genial! Mi mamá siempre habla muy bien de él.

Ambos niños se detuvieron en el centro del bosque, Drake por curiosidad de la emoción de Tristan y éste por no dejar de saltar de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Conoces alguno de ellos? - Dijo Drake con curiosidad.

\- ¡Sí! Quiero decir, no, bueno... Mi mamá los conoció y me ha contado muchas historias sobre ellos. ¡Son geniales! – Exclamó Tristan con entusiasmo. - ¿Puedo conocerlos?

Drake rió por la cara de su amigo. -Claro, pero solo conocerás a Diane. Todos los demás salieron de viaje.

\- Oh, la señorita Diane. Mamá dijo que ella era muy bonita. - Comentó Tristan.

\- Entonces, ¿unas carreras? - Le desafío Drake al niño cerdo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, ambos niños se colocan en posición de alerta. Contando al mismo tiempo, hasta gritar. - ¡Tres! - Ambos niños salieron corriendo.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la taberna Boar Hat, Gelda se encontraban limpiando las mesas del lugar mientras se oían ruidos en la cocina.

\- Diane, ¿segura qué no ocupas ayuda en la cocina? - Preguntó Gelda al escuchar mucho ruido.

\- No, yo puedo sola. - Gritó Diane con alegría.

\- Oye, Gelda. ¿Dime por qué estamos limpiando? - Dijo Hawk con un trapo en sus pezuñas. - Aún no es hora de abrir.

\- Drake dijo que va a traer a su amigo, quiere conocerte. - Dijo la vampiro suavemente.

\- Oh, ya veo. Así que quieren verme a mí, Capitán de las sobras. - Dijo el cerdo con orgullo. - Sé lo famoso que fui, pero aún me sorprendo que haya niños que me reconozcan.

El cerdo empezó a parlotear sobre sí mismo, Gelda al estar acostumbrada a esa faceta de Hawk simplemente asentía mientras continuaba limpiando.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los dos, en la entrada se encontraban entrando Drake junto un niño con mascara de cerdo. Gelda tomó los trapos que usaron para limpiar y los guardó en la barra.

\- ¡Mamá! - Gritó Drake mientras corría abrazarla.

\- Buenos días, perdón por la intromisión. - Murmuró Tristan caminando detrás del demonio.

\- Él es Tristan, el niño del que te conté. - Drake se soltó del abrazó y señaló al otro niño.

Antes que pudiera hablar, Gelda fue interrumpida por Hawk. - ¿Por qué demonios tiene una cabeza de cerdo?

Tristan volteó hacia la voz chillona que había resonado, sorprendiéndolo al ver que era un cerdo rosado.

\- ¡Un cerdo! ¡Incluso habla! - Exclamó con alegría y entusiasmo el niño, corriendo a abrazarlo. - Es tan suavecito...

\- ¡Oye! - Exclamó incómodo Hawk ante la cercanía repentina del niño cerdo. - ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

\- Siempre le pedí uno a mi mamá, pero... - Comentó Tristan con tristeza. - Viajamos tanto que no podría cuidarlo.

\- Oye, puedes acariciarlo todo lo que quieras. - Dijo Drake, dándole alegría a Tristan. - Incluso te lo puedes llevar.

\- ¡Oye! - Le gritó Hawk con molestia al pequeño demonio.

El enmascarado dejó de abrazar al cerdo para observar a la señorita que estaba frente a ellos. - Wow, tu mamá sí que es muy bonita.

Drake levantó el pecho con orgullo, en cambio, Gelda simplemente sonrió. - Muchas gracias. Tú debes de ser Tristan, ¿verdad? Soy Gelda, madre de Drake. Realmente me alegra que haya conseguido un amigo como tú.

Tristan asintió en forma de respuesta. - Yo también, casi no consigo amigos por mi máscara.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Fue la voz de Diane, quien llamó la atención de todos. Ella se acercó al pequeño grupo que estaba en la taberna. - Oh, pero que linda máscara.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Usted es la señorita Diane de los siete pecados capitales?! - Tristan habló con tanta emoción que sorprendió a la gigante. Diane simplemente asintió. - ¡Usted es muy bonita!

\- Ah, muchas gracias. - Dijo Diane con vergüenza mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado con su cabello. Con su mano derecha señaló un plato con comida. - Oh, cierto. Les hice unos emparedados por si tienen hambre.

-Muchas gracias. - Exclamaron ambos niños se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba el plato. - Se ven deliciosos.

\- ¿Crees poder comer ahorita, Tristan? ¿O te lo guardo para un rato más? - Dijo Gelda al recordar que la máscara de cerdo le impide comer.

\- Puedo comer ahorita, muchas gracias. Mi mamá me dio permiso para quitarme la máscara para comer. - Dijo Tristan mientras intentaba sacarse la máscara. - ¡Rayos, otra vez me atore!

\- ¡Déjame ayudarte! - Dijo el pequeño demonio.

Drake lo tomó de las orejas de cerdo y tiró de ellas, en cambio Tristan intentó jalar su cabeza a la otra dirección. Diane se acercó para evitar que se lastimen, pero cuando ya estaba frente a ellos, ambos niños salieron disparados.

Drake cayó en su trasero con la máscara de cerdo entre sus manos, Tristan cayó a los pies de Gelda. - ¿Estás bien...?

Gelda se quedó callada al ver a Tristan, Diane y Drake lo notaron e inmediatamente se acercaron. - ¿Paso algo...?

Diane se sorprendió ante la apariencia del reciente desenmascarado, mientras que Drake miraba con duda. - ¿Tío Meliodas...?

Tristan poseía las mismas características que el capitán de los pecados capitales, en pocas palabras, era la misma imagen de Meliodas con excepción de sus ojos, eran un poco más grandes y eran de color azul cielo.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? - Dijo Tristan asustado, no era la primera vez que lo miraban de esa forma. - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- ¡¿Meliodas, eres tú?! - Gritó Hawk enojado. - ¿Ahora en qué demonios te metiste?

\- Hawk, no creo que sea Meliodas. - Dijo Gelda mientras ayudaba a levantar al rubio. - ¿Tristan...?

Estaba algo confundido, no era la primera vez que lo confundían con Meliodas. Pero aun así, le sorprendía. ¿Acaso era parecido a él?- ¿Sí...? ¿Paso algo?

\- Nada, solo que nos sorprende tu parecido con el capitán. - Dijo Diane intentando quitar el ambiente tenso del lugar. - De casualidad, ¿tu mamá conoce al capitán?

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó el rubio con alegría. - Ella y él fueron grandes amigos.

\- Ya veo... - Murmuró Diane seriamente, mientras un aura de ira la rodeaba. - Ese pervertido...

Al ver que Diane se estaba enojando, ambos niños se asustaron, olvidándose de los emparedados. Drake tomó del brazo a Tristan. - Iremos a fuera a jugar.

\- Claro, no se alejen. - Dijo Gelda mientras tomaba la máscara de cerdo. Al ver que ambos niños huyeron asustados, continuó hablando. - No creo que Meliodas haya hecho lo que tú estás pensando, Diane.

\- Lo sé. Pero míralo, es un clon casi perfecto de él. - Diane le contradijo, pero cambió a un tono melancólico. - Pero... Sé que él le es fiel a Elizabeth... La ama con todo su ser…

\- Entonces, ¿por qué ese niño se parece a él? - Murmuró Hawk. - Incluso huele a él... Y el otro aroma se me hace familiar...

\- Puede que esto no tiene sentido, pero tenemos que mantener la calma. - Dijo Gelda con voz neutra. - Pronto vendrán Zeldris, Meliodas y Estarossa. Al parecer hay problemas con el sello del Rey Demonio.

\- ¡¿Rey Demonio?! - Gritaron asustados Hawk y Diane.

\- Pero, todo estará bien. Ellos son fuertes. - Dijo la vampiro con cariño.

\- Y yo, el capitán de las sobras. – Dijo Hawk con orgullo.

\- Y cuenta con la ayuda de los siete pecados capitales. - Exclamó Diane con entusiasmo. - No habrá...

Los tres se quedaron callados al sentir una gran presencia demoníaca a un par de metros de con ellos. La fuerza no era familiar para ellos y se sentía repugnante.

-¿Qué está pasando? - Gritó Hawk.

\- No lo sé, pero está no es una fuerza que yo conozca. - Dijo Diane seria, intentando localizar la fuente de energía.

Escucharon unos gritos de dolor tan fuertes, que Hawk cayó al suelo del miedo.

\- ¡Drake! - Gelda asustada, sale corriendo de la taberna para buscar a su hijo seguida de Diane y Hawk.

\- ¡Mamá! - Gritó Drake tirado en el suelo con heridas en todo su cuerpo. - ¡No te acerques!

Ignorando las palabras de su hijo, Gelda corrió hacia él. Diane observó a Tristan herido cerca de ella, pero a pesar de que él estaba arrastrándose con dolor hacia ella, se encontraba paralizada del miedo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! - Gritó Hawk asustado al ver a un par de metros, una figura negra de gran altura deformándose mientras soltaba chillidos.

\- Entregarme... Al niño... Al pecado... - Chilló el demonio, aturdiendo a todos. La simple presencia de la cosa oscura, daba la sensación de asco y miedo.

Cuando Tristan soltó un grito del miedo, Diane reaccionó. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó de manera protectora. - ¡No dejaré que lo toques!

Antes de que pudiera invocar una pared de tierra, la sombra desapareció frente a sus ojos para sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda, mandándola a volar frente a Gelda, quién miraba preocupada a su amiga. Drake observaba con ira al demonio deseando acabar con él, pero no podía sentir sus brazos como para levantarse y atacarlo.

Tristan estaba al lado de la castaña, observando con terror a la figura negra. Diane aun jadeando de dolor, se levantó con intención de atacar.

\- Diane, no puedes pelear. ¡El bebé! – Gelda la tomó del brazo.

Tristan no dejaba de temblar, esto era su culpa. Si no se hubiera olvidado de volver a ponerse la máscara, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! - Gritó Tristan mientras su cara se llenaba de lágrimas. Tenía miedo, pero debía asumir su responsabilidad.

La figura oscura paró el ataque que iba lanzarle a Hawk, quien no dejaba de temblar. Diane y Gelda lo miraron sorprendidas. - ¡Ya he visto muchas veces morir a las personas que me importan! Iré contigo, pero no las lastimes.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Déjate de tonterías! - Murmuró Drake con ira. - ¡Prometiste jugar conmigo!

\- Eres mi primer amigo, jamás me perdonaría si alguien importante para ti muriera por mi culpa. - Sollozó Tristan mientras avanzaba como podía hacia la sombra. - Ya es suficiente ver a mi madre morir cada vez por mí...

La figura oscura sonrió malignamente, mientras soltaba chillidos de burla. - Qué patético... Se nota que eres solo un asqueroso híbrido Demonio-Diosa.

Tristan se detuvo a un par de metros de la figura negra. - ¿Qué dijiste...? ¡Solo soy parte del Clan de las diosas!

Diane se sorprendió por la mención de ese clan. Había pasado años desde que lo había escuchado.

\- ¡Ja, ni siquiera sabes que eres! Tu madre no te ha dicho nada, era de esperarse. Solo es una basura. - Chilló con burla la sombra.

\- ¡Cállate, maldito monstruo! ¡Con mi madre no te metas! - Gritó Tristan con ira, todos contuvieron su aliento al ver que sus ojos azules eran negros y una marca de demonio apareció en su frente.

Así que vas a pelear. - Dijo la sombra con superioridad. - Para que veas que soy bueno, te diré que eres tú. Eres una abominación, el fruto no deseado del Gran Demonio Meliodas y la asquerosa Diosa Elizabeth...

Todos se quedaron impactados por la declaración del ente maligno.

\- Hijo... ¿de Elizabeth...? - Susurró Diane sorprendida, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Su mejor amiga estaba viva y cerca de aquí.

Drake y Gelda estaban sorprendidos por la mención de Meliodas; y Tristan intentaba asimilar las palabras.

\- Hijo… Del gran Meliodas… - Balbuceó Tristan sorprendido, cayendo al suelo de la impresión. - Por eso... Todo el mundo me confundía con él...

Todos seguían confundidos por las palabras de la figura oscura, hasta que una voz con sorpresa y confusión los saco del trance. - ¿Qué dijiste...?

A unos metros atrás del demonio se encontraba ni nada más ni menos que el capitán de los siete pecados capitales, Meliodas, con una mirada de sorpresa.

\- ¿Elizabeth...? ¿Un hijo mío...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios y votos, que me dan la inspiración de seguir escribiendo con entusiasmo. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y lamento los errores de ortografía y gramática.**

 **¡Que tengan un excelente día! :D**


	6. Encuentro

Meliodas miraba con sorpresa la situación frente a él. Una figura similar a las que vio en el purgatorio, Diane y su sobrino con heridas, Gelda más pálida de lo usual y un niño idéntico a él. Podía sentir en su interior un sentimiento muy característico de él, Irá.

\- Tú... ¿Tú eres mi papá? - Balbuceó Tristan con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras sonreía. Era la sonrisa más tierna que pudo ver Meliodas en un niño.

Y de nuevo sintió ese sentimiento, su instinto le gritaba que asesinara sin piedad al ente demoníaco por simple hecho de oler las heridas de Tristan con su aroma. En cambio, su sentir le indicaba que protegiera y abrazara al niño con todo su ser.

La figura oscura maldijo en su interior, esto era malo. Había sido demasiado lento en encontrar al mocoso y por consecuencia se había encontrado con uno de los hijos del Rey Demonio. Tenía miedo, podía sentir una poderosa fuerza demoníaca de Meliodas. Tenía que actuar y rápido.

En un parpadear, el ente oscuro había definido su figura en una especie de ave. Soltó un chillido aturdiendo a todos para tomar a Tristan entre sus garras y para emprender vuelo.

\- ¡Tristan! - Gritó Drake al ver como su amigo era atrapado.

\- ¿Tristan...? - Pensó Meliodas aturdido tanto por el grito del ave como por el nombre, entonces recordó algo.

-0-0-0-

 _Meliodas admiraba la vista que tenía enfrente, Elizabeth viendo con entusiasmo unas crías de gato sobre un puñado de hojas. Tres pequeñas criaturas llorando por la falta de su madre mientras se movían con fervor._

 _\- Meliodas, ¿no crees que su madre ya tardo? – Pregunto Elizabeth algo preocupada por los gatitos. - ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla?_

 _\- Te preocupas de más. Pronto estará aquí, posiblemente fue a cazar. – Dijo Meliodas mientras se acercaba con ella. – Mira los lindos que son. Pero sí que son muy llorones._

 _Elizabeth rió ante las palabras del demonio. – Claro que son muy llorones, son bebés. Son tan indefensos que solo cuentan con el apoyo de su madre.- Ella estaba tan absorta en los gatos que no vio como Meliodas se acercó ella para acariciar sus alas. - ¿Qué haces, Meliodas?_

 _\- Me imagino… Si alguna vez tenemos un hijo, ¿tendrá tus hermosas alas? – Exclamó Meliodas con simpleza, pero para Elizabeth fue como una bomba. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un fuerte rojo. - ¿Qué piensas, Elizabeth?_

 _Estaba tan nerviosa y feliz por las palabras que no podía hablar. Él había considerado tener un hijo con ella._

 _\- Tristan… - Le dijo Meliodas con alegría. – ¡Me gusta ese nombre!_

 _\- ¿Tiene que ver con no demostrar tristeza? – Preguntó Elizabeth con cariño, Meliodas sonrió en forma de respuesta. – Me encanta… Sabes, quiero que nuestro hijo tenga tus hermosos ojos verdes…_

 _Meliodas se sorprendió ante la declaración de Elizabeth, que sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. – A mí me encantaría que tuviera tus ojos… Son más hermosos que los míos._

 _\- Entonces, será Tristan el nombre de nuestro hijo. Pero, ¿y si fuera niña? – Bromeó Elizabeth con entusiasmo._

 _\- Lo dudó. Prefiero un hijo. – Dijo Meliodas con simpleza. – Sería un padre muy celoso._

 _La diosa empezó a reír mientras que el rubio la miraba con alegría, un maullido llamó la atención de los dos. Era una gata con un pájaro en su hocico acercándose a sus crías, tanto como Elizabeth y Meliodas se alejaron de los gatitos._

 _\- Es tiempo de regresar. – Dijo Meliodas mientras le extendía la mano a Elizabeth, quien aceptó gustosa._

-0-0-0-

El grito de Drake lo hizo reaccionar, trayéndolo a la realidad.

\- ¡Oh, no lo harás! - Gritó Meliodas, pero antes de que lograra sacar su espada fue aplastado por un felino gigante oscuro, similar a la figura oscura.

\- ¡Tío Meliodas! / ¡Capitán! - Gritaron Drake y Diane asustados por Meliodas.

Aprovechando la distracción que le ofreció su semejante, el ave empezó a planear.

\- No lo permitiré. - Gelda dejó a Drake en el suelo para levantarse y atacar al ave oscura. El chasquido de sus dedos provocó un mar de llamas dirigidas hacia la figura oscura, sin embargo, ésta aleteó con fuerza que regreso su ataque.

\- ¡Gelda, cuidado! - Gritó Diane mientras creaba una barrera de roca para protegerla. - ¡No te dejaré ir, maldito!

Una gran cantidad de aguijones de roca salieron del suelo intentando dar con el ave oscura, pero reaccionó más rápido y voló con agilidad esquivando sus ataques.

\- ¡No...! - Gritó Tristan mientras se intentaba liberar de las garras del animal volador.

Sin embargo, fue inútil y solo logró cabrear al animal porque sintió que lo estrujaba con fuerza. Emprendió vuelo alejándose de todos, Tristan observaba con tristeza como se perdían de su vista.

Drake no iba a dejar que la maldita ave se fuera tan fácil. Con toda su fuerza, se levantó y sacó su espada. Concentrándose en su arma, unas flamas oscuras de gran intensidad la rodeaban.

\- ¡¿Drake qué estás haciendo?! - Exclamó Gelda preocupada por su hijo.

\- ¡No dejaré que se vaya la estúpida ave! - Gritó Drake con fuerza, apuntó hacia la figura oscura y lanzó su espada con toda su fuerza, dándole a su ala derecha.

Drake con una sonrisa cayó al suelo agotado. Gelda se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con dulzura. - Lo hiciste bien.

\- ¡¿Están bien?! - Exclamó Meliodas con preocupación, con la ropa hecha polvo.

\- Estamos bien. ¿Y la bestia qué te atacó? - Dijo Diane preocupada por su aspecto.

\- Lo vencí. Fue fácil aunque algo trabajoso. - Dijo Meliodas con alegría, pero su rostro cambio a uno serio. - Ahora regresó.

El cuerpo del rubio se cubrió por marcas demoníacas, su mirada se tornó oscura y unas pequeñas alas negras aparecieron en su espalda. Salió volando con gran velocidad hacia el bosque, donde cayó el ave por la herida que le causó Drake.

Gelda levantó a Drake entre sus brazos para avanzar hacia la taberna y Diane observaba con sorpresa al ver solo una mancha negra en el suelo. - El capitán está enojado.

-0-0-0-

Meliodas volaba sobre el bosque buscando indicios del monstruo hasta que vio al ser de color negro arrastrándose. Bajó de golpe, tomando por sorpresa al ave negra.

Ver al rubio con una cara seria lo asustó, el ave intentó emprender vuelo pero solo consiguió caer de dolor. Su ala izquierda había sido cortada por Meliodas.

\- ¡Piedad! - Le gritó asustado la figura oscura. - Yo solo sigo órdenes.

\- ¿Quién te mandó? - Habló Meliodas con una voz profunda imponente. - ¿Cómo sabían sobre la existencia de Tristan?

\- El gran Rey Demonio nos mandó por el niño... - Dijo la figura oscura con temor. Al ver que Meliodas estaba pensativo, le lanzó un picotazo pero fue detenido con su mano.

\- Tristan... Por favor, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo indiqué. - Dijo Meliodas suavemente.

Tristan ocultó su rostro con sus manitas como pudo, pues seguía en las garras del ave. De repente, sintió que caía junto a los chillidos de dolor del ave, hasta que fue atrapado por un par de brazos.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos. - Dijo Meliodas con cariño. Tristan bajó sus manos para ver que estaba siendo cargado por el capitán de los siete pecados capitales. - Ves, ya todo está tranquilo.

Tristan miró a su alrededor para ver manchas negras esparcidas por las ramas de los árboles. Más tranquilo, dirigió su mirada hacia Meliodas, quien lo miraba con una sincera sonrisa.

\- ¿Papá...? - Murmuró Tristan con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules.

Meliodas no contestó, simplemente lo abrazó con firmeza pero con ternura. El pequeño rubio no dejaba de exclamar la palabra "papá", sentía que nunca dejaría de llorar de alegría.

Por fin, ese vacío que siempre le llegaba a su corazón estaba casi completo. Meliodas besó la frente de su hijo. - ¿Sí...? Hijo...

\- Te extrañe mucho... - Susurró Tristan mientras levantaba sus brazos con alegría. - Mamá estará tan feliz por verte. Ahora tiene sentido porque ella habla tan bien de ti, tan bien que a veces me ponía celoso.

Meliodas rió por las palabras de su hijo. Colocó a Tristan en sus hombros y con una sonrisa nostálgica, dijo. - Bueno, bueno, bueno. Es hora de ver a mamá, ¿no lo crees?

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó el pequeño híbrido con alegría. - Realmente estoy feliz de conocerte.

Meliodas empezó a caminar, aunque algo confundido por las palabras de Tristan, preguntó. - ¿Elizabeth nunca te dijo que yo era tu papá?

\- Mamá intentó decirme quién era mi papá, pero cada vez que lo intentaba empezaba a llorar. Con el tiempo dejé de insistir, pero siempre me decía que era muy parecido a ti. - Dijo Tristan con melancolía. - Ver a sufrir a mamá es lo último que quiero hacer. Realmente mamá tenía razón, usted es realmente genial.

\- No tienes que hablarme de "usted". Soy tu padre y espero que tengamos una relación cercana. - Le dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa, pero seguía algo confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran un hijo? Después de todo, él había asesinado a Elizabeth. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Yo tengo 19 años... Aunque parezco un niño humano de 5 años. - Dijo Tristan de manera juguetona.

Bueno, al menos ahora tenía un poco más de sentido. Meliodas al ver que no sabía hacía a donde iba, se detuvo. - Y... ¿Dónde está Elizabeth?

\- Jeje... Me lo suponía. No sabes hacia dónde vamos, ¿verdad? - Dijo Tristan algo decepcionado, Meliodas simplemente asistió. - Bien, vayamos para el pueblo. Mamá está descansando en una posada. Después de que fuimos atacados, ella salió muy herida.

\- ¿Atacados? - Preguntó Meliodas serio.

\- Si, desde que tengo uso de razón, mamá y yo hemos sido atacados o perseguidos por esas cosas. La máscara de cerdo evitaba que me detectaran. - Meliodas notó como Tristan se entristeció. - Fue mi culpa que Drake y los demás salieran heridos.

\- Fue un accidente. - Habló el capitán de los pecados capitales. - No fue tu culpa. Incluso estuviste a punto de dar tu vida por la de ellos. Eres un buen niño.

La sonrisa de Meliodas le trajo tranquilidad a Tristan. Apoyando su cabeza en la de su padre, susurró con orgullo. – Soy un buen niño…

-0-0-0-

Elizabeth despertó asustada. Aunque su cuerpo estuviera cansado, intentó levantarse. Había sentido una gran cantidad de poder cerca del bosque y éste desapareció casi al instante. - ¡Tristan...!

Incapaz de levantarse, empezó a restregar su rostro con sus manos temblorosas. Su hijo estaba allá fuera y ella aquí acostada sin poder mover un músculo.

\- No... Por favor, mi bebé... - Exclamó preocupada. - Solo unas horas más...

Era una inútil, no podía usar sus poderes de sanación dentro de un par de horas y ni siquiera podía moverse. Empezó a maldecirse, mientras lágrimas traicioneras recorrían sus mejillas. Se había confiado, no pensó que sentirían la presencia de Tristan.

\- Estaba tan cerca de Lionés... - Sollozó fuertemente. - Tan cerca de encontrar al señor Meliodas... A Diane... A los siete pecados capitales...

Elizabeth dejó de emitir palabras solo para seguir llorando en silencio.

\- _¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tristan? ¿Estará bien?_ \- Pensó Elizabeth con preocupación. Sus lágrimas aumentaron al imaginarse a su pequeño rubio herido en el suelo incapaz de moverse.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo entrar en un estado de alerta.- ¿Tristan...?

No hubo una contestación. El crujido de los pasos en la madera era suave. Conteniendo el aliento esperó hasta que la pequeña persona estuviese frente a ella.

Incapaz de ver, debido a la falta de luz en la habitación, levantó su mano en busca de su hijo.

\- ¿Tristan...? - Volvió a preguntar con esperanza. - ¿Cariño...?

Entonces, su mano tocó su rostro. La luz se hizo presente, iluminado el rostro que estaba tocando. Aunque su vista era algo borrosa por sus lágrimas, notó unos cabellos rubios rebeldes. Era su hijo, quien le sonreía con ternura.

\- Tristan... No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti. - Exclamó Elizabeth con alivio, su mano viajó a sus cabellos rubios alborotados solo para notar que sus hermosos ojos eran verdes.

Al notar esa pequeña diferencia, su mano intentó retroceder pero fue capturada por el rubio. Éste besó su mano mientras le sonreía.

\- Me... Meliodas... - Murmuró Elizabeth con sorpresa y alegría. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mojando su almohada. - Yo...

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - Dijo Meliodas con broma.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero aun así, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Meliodas se sentó a su lado, levantándola para colocarla en su regazo. La abrazó y empezó a besarla en sus labios lentamente. Elizabeth correspondió con nerviosismo, como si tuviera miedo de que él fuera a desaparecer.

Meliodas se separó lentamente y le sonrió. - No me iré de aquí sin ti... Y Tristan...

Elizabeth sonrojada volteó hacia al final de la cama. Vio a Tristan con la mirada llena de emoción y sonrojado. - ¿Por qué dejaron de besarse?

Meliodas se rió por la pregunta de su hijo, en cambio, Elizabeth se escondió avergonzada en el pecho de Meliodas.

Meliodas se levantó con Elizabeth en sus brazos, sorprendiéndola. Tristan corrió hacia su espalda para saltar sobre él y escalar hasta llegar a sus hombros.

\- ¡Listo, es hora de ir a casa! - Exclamó Meliodas con alegría. Por fin el sentimiento había desaparecido, se sentía lleno.

\- ¡Sí!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por leer y no morir por tanta dulzura, creo que me pase un poco. Pero quería representar el sentimiento de Meliodas por encontrar a un hijo, que no sabía que tenía, y a su amada. Sus comentarios me hicieron reír y me llegaron al corazón** **3, es por eso que me adelante en subir un nuevo capítulo. Sé lo que se siente cuando te dejan con emoción. Lamento los errores ortográficos y dramáticos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un hermoso día :D!**


	7. Parientes

Meliodas viajaba con sus alas negras mientras sostenía a Elizabeth en sus brazos y a Tristan en sus hombros. El pequeño niño llevaba una bolsa de tela en su espalda. Meliodas estaba tan feliz que no dejaba de sonreír.

Mientras Tristan miraba con emoción el suelo, Elizabeth yacía dormida en los brazos del demonio. Aún no entendía por qué ella dormía tanto, según Tristan era por haber sido atacados. Pero ni siquiera ella podía moverse cuando la encontró y, no sólo eso, sus poderes de Diosa no funcionaban.

\- Hey, Tristan. - Meliodas lo llamó con curiosidad. - ¿Elizabeth siempre duerme mucho?

\- No, solo pasa después de... - Tristan se queda callado, dudando en decirle la verdad a su padre.

El demonio nota la preocupación y duda de su hijo, provocando más curiosidad por saber sobre su amada. - Antes ella no dormía tanto o caía en ese estado. Dime, por favor.

Tristan respiró profundo, antes de continuar hablando. - Mamá duerme mucho y se cansa así solo después de revivir...

Meliodas deja de volar para comprender lo que le acaba de decir el pequeño híbrido, algo no andaba bien. - ¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿Elizabeth ha muerto?!

Mamá siempre me ha protegido desde que era un bebé... Desde que tengo uso de razón, ella ha hecho lo imposible por evitar que me lleven o ataquen, incluso si eso significa dar su vida por mí. - Tristan tembló al intentar reprimir que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. - Solo recuerdo que cada vez que ella muere, tres días después revive solo para sentir dolor y sufrimiento por otros tres días más.

Meliodas pone un rostro sin emociones al escuchar la declaración de Trista. Pensó en que había una posibilidad de que tenga que ver con la maldición.

\- Es mi culpa que ella sufra... - Se lamentó el pequeño niño, ver a su madre morir múltiples veces lo había hecho sentir tan culpable. - Ella...

Meliodas le sonrió con tristeza, entendía ese sentimiento. Su propio hijo sufriendo por algo similar a él, que curioso... que cruel...

\- Verla morir sin poder evitarlo... - Dijo Meliodas con melancolía, captando la atención de Tristan. - Ser incapaz de hacer algo por ella... Y aceptar el hecho que ella tiene que morir, sabiendo que ella regresará...

\- ¿Cómo sabes cómo me siento, papá? - Preguntó Tristan con curiosidad.

\- Porque yo así me sentía... Es una larga historia... - Dijo Meliodas, evitando hablar sobre sus maldiciones. Aun no era el momento.

Al ver que el tema de Elizabeth había terminado, continuó con el vuelo. Tristan miraba con alegría el ahogue de Meliodas e intentó peinarlo sin éxito alguno.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Le preguntó Meliodas con curiosidad.

\- Tenemos el mismo ahogue _(mechón que sobre sale del cabello)_ , solo que el mío si se puede peinar. Mamá siempre me lo aplasta. - Dijo Tristan divertido. - Sabes... Siempre me imaginé a un papá muy alto. Y en cambio, pareces un niño.

Meliodas se rió por las palabras de su hijo, quien le revolvía los cabellos con molestia por su risa.

\- Sí, todos me suelen decir eso. Pero soy más viejo de lo que creen. - Dijo Meliodas con burla, mientras descendía al suelo con cuidado. - ¿Cuántos años me calculas?

El pequeño niño se quedó pensativo, bajando de sus hombros. - Tienes... ¿unos 100 años?

Meliodas respiró hondo para ocultar sus marcas demoníacas. Después empezó a reír. - Ni de cerca.

\- ¿Eres de los que comen años? - Preguntó Tristan con curiosidad, avanzando hacia la taberna que estaba en frente de ellos.

\- Algo así... Tengo más de 3000 años. - Dijo Meliodas con simpleza.

Tristan se detuvo y lo miró confundido, regresó hacia el demonio. - ¡Eres un viejo! ¡¿Mi mamá y tú son viejos?!

\- Ja... Claro que no, Elizabeth ha de tener como unos 36 años. - Dijo Meliodas mientras esperaba a que le abriera la puerta. - Te contaré todo cuando seas un poco más grande, no es nada grave.

\- Está bien, pero me cuentas. - Tristan corrió para abrir la puerta, dejando ver a Diane y Drake sentados mientras Gelda los curaba con la ayuda de Hawk. - ¡Drake!

\- ¡Tristan! - Gritó el pequeño demonio, se levantó de su asiento para correr hacia su amigo y golpearlo en el estómago. - ¡No vuelvas a ser eso!

\- ¡Drake! - Le regañó Gelda por su acción.

\- No, está bien. Me lo merezco por imprudente. - Dijo Tristan con dolor. Una pequeña luz iluminó sus manos. - Déjeme curarte

El pequeño híbrido curó las heridas de Drake al tacto. Él sonrió al ver que sus heridas desaparecieron. El sonido de una silla tirada llamó su atención, era Diane.

\- Elizabeth... - Murmuró Diane con emoción mientras sus lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. - ¡Elizabeth!

Diane corrió con cierta molestia por el dolor hacia Meliodas quien cargaba a una Elizabeth dormida. - Ella está bien, solo necesita descansar.

\- ¿Ella me recuerda? - Preguntó Diane con esperanza.

\- ¡Claro! Si me recuerda a mí, ¿por qué no a su mejor amiga?. - Le comentó Meliodas, dándole una gran alegría a Diane.

\- ¡Elizabeth! - Chilló Hawk con alegría. Se acercó a Meliodas. - Deberías ponerla arriba a descansar. Iré contigo para que no te aproveches de ella.

\- ¿Aprovecharse de ella? - Preguntó Tristan confundido.

\- Nada importante, ignora al bastardo cerdo. - Dijo Meliodas. - Iremos arriba a dejar a Elizabeth para que descanse.

\- ¡No me ignores! - Gritó Hawk, mientras seguía a Meliodas hacia las escaleras.

\- Señorita Diane, déjeme curar sus heridas. - La gigante sonrió con dulzura.

\- Claro, sería un placer. - Diane se sentó en una de las sillas para estar a su altura. - No hay necesidad de llamarme "señorita".

\- Está bien, señorita Diane... Quiero decir, Diane. - Dijo Tristan avergonzado, sus manos empezaron a brillar mientras tocaba la espalda de la gigante. - ¡Listo!

\- Gracias... ¡Así que eres hijo de Elizabeth y el capitán! -Ya recuperada, Diane tomó a Tristan entre sus brazos para abrazarlo. - ¡Eres tan lindo!

\- Me está aplastando... No puedo respirar… - Dijo como podía el pequeño rubio.

\- Eso quiere decir que eres mi primo. - Exclamó Drake con emoción. - ¡Es genial!

Diane dejó de abrazar a Tristan y éste corrió hacia Drake con alegría. - ¡Sí, es genial!

\- ¿Qué les parece si toman un baño para que estén más a gusto? - Comentó Gelda mientras les acariciaba la cabeza. - Pueden usar el baño que está en nuestra habitación.

\- ¡Sí, mamá! / ¡Sí, muchas gracias! - Exclamaron con obediencia.

\- Entonces, ¿es usted mi tía? - Preguntó Tristan con emoción, a lo que Gelda le sonrió. - Oh, esto es genial. Eso quiere decir que tengo más parientes.

\- ¡Sígueme, vamos arriba! - Drake caminó hacia las escaleras, seguido por Tristan. - Ahorita volvemos.

Ambos niños subieron corriendo y jugando. Dejando tranquila la taberna, con una sonrisa Gelda tomó asiento junto a Diane. - Vaya día...

\- Sí... Es un gran día... - Sonrió Diane con tranquilidad. - Estoy tan feliz...

-0-0-0-

Elizabeth yacía dormida en la cama de Meliodas. Éste la miraba con cariño mientras acariciaba su estómago suavemente.

\- Aun dormida, te aprovechas para tocarla. - Dijo Hawk con molestia.

\- No puedo creer que ella esté aquí... - Dijo Meliodas con melancolía. - Estoy tan cansado, creo que yo también dormiré un poco.

A pesar de los chillidos de molestia de Hawk, él se acostó a un lado de Elizabeth y la rodeó con sus brazos. En tan solo unos segundos, cayó rendido del sueño.

\- Aprovechado... Te dejaré por esta ocasión. - Dijo Hawk mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Meliodas dormido no se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa. - Yo también te extrañe, Meliodas...

-0-0-0-

Zeldris viajaba con gran velocidad por los cielos, seguido de Estarossa. Habían completado su misión y no estaban muy contentos que digamos.

\- ¿Crees qué Meliodas se enoje cuando se entere de que su maestro fue el que está causando alboroto? - Dijo Estarossa algo inquieto.

\- Posiblemente. Me da igual que le haga, solo quiero que esto acabe lo más pronto posible. - Dijo Zeldris serio, pero por dentro estaba preocupado por su familia. Su instinto le había advertido que algo malo había pasado con su familia. - Quiero llegar pronto con Gelda y Drake.

\- Lo sé, estamos volando tan rápido que contrabajo te escucho. - Se burló Estarossa, pero al sentir una rara presencia en la taberna cambio a una cara seria. -¿Puedes sentirlo?

Estaban a un par de metros de la taberna, por lo que descendieron al suelo con rapidez. Zeldris junto a Estarossa avanzaron hacia a la taberna.

\- Sí... Es parecido a Meliodas. Puedo sentir la presencia de la gigante, de Gelda, Drake, Meliodas... ¿una Diosa? - Murmuró confundido el demonio de baja estatura.

Estarossa consumido por la curiosidad, abrió la puerta para dejar ver a un grupo de pequeños individuos. Era Drake junto a Tristan y Hawk.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Tío! - Gritó Drake corriendo a abrazar a su padre. - Que bueno que llegaron.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Estarossa. Su mirada cambió a una preocupada al ver con detalle al pequeño rubio. - ¡Meliodas te encogiste!

\- Claro que no es Meliodas. - Exclamó Zeldris con desconfianza, mientras levantaba a Drake entre sus brazos.

\- No tío Estarossa, él es Tristan, hijo del tío Meliodas. - Exclamó Drake con alegría.

\- Nomás nos vamos por unas horas y Meliodas ya tiene un hijo. - Dijo Estarossa con burla. - Hola, pequeño. Al parecer soy tú tío. Estarossa, mucho gusto.

\- Mucho gusto. Eso quiere decir qué usted es mi tío Zeldris. - Dijo Tristan respetuosamente al tercer hijo del rey Demonio.

\- Así es. Espero que tú y Drake se lleven bien. - Dijo en tono serio.

\- Sí, nos llevamos bien. Incluso me curó después de que recibimos una paliza de una figura oscura. Era enorme y con gran poder mágico, al principio no tenía forma, luego cambio a la forma de un ave y voló llevándose a Tristan. - Mencionó Drake con alegría, para cambiar a un tono orgulloso. - Así que con todas mis fuerzas, me levanté y use la técnica que me enseñaste para derribar a la cosa negra y salvar a Tristan, aunque perdí la espada que me regalaste.

Estarossa se vio sorprendido por la historia de su sobrino. Eran las mismas características que un ser del purgatorio. Esperando lo obvio, se giró hacia Zeldris. Éste no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

\- Es genial, estoy orgulloso de ti. Te regalaré otra espada. - Le dijo Zeldris a Drake con una sonrisa. Bajó a su hijo de sus brazos y su rostro cambió a uno serio. - ¡Meliodas! ¡Baja en este mismo instante! - Zeldris gritó fuerte con furia.

.

.

.

N/A: **Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por leer y ame sus comentarios me hicieron reír y me llegaron al corazón** **3\. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **He pensado en aumentar la extensión de cada capítulo, ¿o debería dejarlo así como usualmente los hago? ¿Qué piensan? Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramáticos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un hermoso día :D!**

 **PD: Les invito a que pasen a leer mi Fic sobre Zeldris y Gelda, son tres one-Shots que publicaré de ellos. Se los agradecería.**


	8. Recuerdos

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza, quería seguir durmiendo. Meliodas escuchó el grito de Zeldris, se oía furioso. Suspiró de manera cansada, estaba tan a gusto con Elizabeth, pero debía ir con su hermano.

Se sentó en la cama, solo para ver que Elizabeth no estaba. Asustado, Meliodas se levantó de la cama con la intención de buscar a su amada.

Pero fue detenido por una voz chillona muy familiar. - ¡Meliodas! ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

Era Hawk quien había entrado a la habitación. Meliodas se detuvo para respirar profundamente, pudo sentir el aroma de Elizabeth cerca. - ¿Has visto a Elizabeth?

\- ¿Elizabeth? Ella está con Gelda y Diane, le están buscando ropa porque la que traía era muy vieja. - Comentó Hawk con simpleza. - Escuché a Zeldris gritar... Estás muerto.

\- Se nota que quieres dormir afuera. - Le dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa.

\- Pero seamos honestos. Eres su hermano mayor, tú los pondrás en su lugar. - Comentó Hawk nervioso ante la amenaza de Meliodas.

\- Cobarde... - Susurró el rubio aburrido. - ¡Bien! Es hora de hablar.

Meliodas abandonó la habitación con tranquilidad. - Tal vez no esté tan enojado.

-0-0-0-

Con alegría, Elizabeth disfrutó el baño de burbujas que se estaba dando. Por fin podía mover su cuerpo a su antojo, incluso usar sus poderes de Diosa.

\- Elizabeth, te hemos puesto ropa encima del mueble que está a un lado del retrete. - Dijo Diane desde afuera del baño.

\- ¡Sí, muchas gracias! - Agradeció Elizabeth con ánimo.

Diane había sido tan amable en ofrecerle un baño de burbujas para que se relajara. Incluso le había ofrecido un cambio de ropa.

Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, Elizabeth salió de la tina para secarse y cambiarse con la ropa que le había sido ofrecida. Era una blusa sin mangas de color negro y de botones junto a una falda corta de color rosa pálido.

\- El señor Meliodas conserva los mismos gustos... - Murmuró Elizabeth con melancolía, pues le recordaba a su antiguo traje de mesera.

Habiendo terminado de arreglarse, se dispuso a salir del baño con una sonrisa. Se encontró con dos miradas en ella. Era Diane junto a la chica que le había ayudado a caminar hasta el cuarto.

\- ¡Me alegro que te haya quedado el uniforme! -Exclamó Diane con alegría, quien se encontraba parada junto la ventana.

\- Pero creó que le hace falta algo... - Comentó Gelda pensativa. - Ah, sí...

La vampiro se acercó a un mueble para sacar un pañuelo blanco de él. Se dirigió hacia con Elizabeth para entregárselo.

\- Oh, muchas gracias... - Agradeció Elizabeth con duda, pues no sabía su nombre aun.

\- ¡Oh, perdón! Estaba tan emocionada que se me olvido presentarlas. - Comentó Diane avergonzada.

Gelda y Elizabeth sonrieron ante la sonrisa avergonzada de su amiga.

\- Soy Gelda. Un placer conocerte. - Dijo la vampiro sinceramente.

\- ¿Gelda...? - Se cuestionó Elizabeth pues ya había escuchado ese nombre, mientras se colocaba el pañuelo en el cuello. Hasta que recordó donde lo había oído. - ¿De casualidad no eres una vampiro de la realeza?

Gelda se vio sorprendida, pues hace mucho que no la identificaban como la realeza. Los únicos que sabían sobre que ella era de la realeza, era Zeldris y sus hermanos, algunos demonios y posiblemente Merlín.

\- ¿Nos conocimos? - Preguntó la vampiro con duda. Observando fijamente a la chica de cabellos plateados, recordó quien era ella. - ¡¿Eres la hija de la Diosa Suprema?!

\- Así es. - Le respondió Elizabeth.

\- ¡¿Ustedes se conocían?! - Exclamó Diane con sorpresa.

\- Técnicamente, no. Simplemente nos conocemos de lejos y por necesidad debido a la tensión de los clanes. - Comentó Gelda de manera tranquila. - Mucho antes que iniciara la guerra, hubo pequeñas reuniones de diferentes clanes para intentar una alianza.

\- Cosa que falló estrepitosamente. - Dijo Elizabeth con tristeza, pero luego sonrió. - Pero me alegro que por fin hay paz entre los clanes. Y de conocerte, espero que nos seamos en grandes amigas.

\- Será un placer. - Sonrió Gelda con sinceridad.

\- ¡Sí! Esto es genial. - Diane se acercó a Elizabeth y Gelda para abrazarlas, a lo que ambas correspondieron con gusto.

Las tres dejaron de abrazarse para que Elizabeth se sentara en la cama, mientras Diane y Gelda se quedaron paradas esperándola. Una media junto a un par de zapatos de diferente color, blanco y negro, yacía en la cama.

Mientras se ponía la media, Elizabeth se mostró dudosa por un pensamiento en su cabeza. - Señorita Gelda...

\- Solo Gelda, por favor. - Le corrigió amablemente. Notó el semblante confundido de la chica que le llamó la atención. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- No quiero sonar grosera, ni nada parecido. Pero... ¿Cuál es la razón por la que viaja con los pecados capitales? - Preguntó con temor pues no quería sonar maleducada. - ¡Lo siento, no quise sonar... !

Elizabeth fue interrumpida por la suave risa de Gelda. Ésta le sonrió con ternura. - Zeldris está viajando con ellos. Por eso.

Al ver que la había dejado con más duda, prosiguió algo avergonzada. - Zeldris es mi esposo...

La cara de Elizabeth era todo un poema. Sorpresa, vergüenza, emoción, pero sobretodo confusión eran lo qué mostraba el rostro de la chica de cabellos plateados. - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Oh, sí. Nosotros también nos quedamos así cuando nos enteramos Zeldris nos la presentó diciendo que era su pareja.- Dijo Diane con burla. - Fue tan raro para todos. Sin ofender, Gelda.

\- Ja, ja... No hay problema, Zeldris siempre se ha caracterizado por ser alguien serio. - Dijo Gelda con alegría, pero luego cambio por una voz llena de dulzura. - Pero él realmente es alguien cariñoso y atento.

\- Pues nomás contigo. - Bromeó Diane.

Elizabeth se levantó de la cama con el calzado ya puesto. - Es genial... ¡Un momento! ¿El hermano de Meliodas está aquí?

\- Oh, cierto. Aun no lo sabes, pero los hermanos del capitán están viajando con nosotros. - Dijo Diane pensativa. - Creo que la razón de que estén viajando con nosotros es para recuperar el tiempo perdido como familia.

\- Algo así. - Concordó Gelda. - Creo que debemos bajar, Zeldris está molesto con Meliodas. Y posiblemente tiene que ver con la figura oscura que nos atacó.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación apuradas por recordar que posiblemente haya una pelea en la taberna.

-0-0-0-

\- _Que equivocado estaba..._ \- Pensó Meliodas con nerviosismo al sentir una espada cerca de su cuello.

Zeldris tenía a Meliodas en contra de la pared del bar. Estarossa miraba con alegría a sus hermanos, en cambio, los dos pequeños niños observaban con preocupación al rubio.

\- Que gran familia somos. - Bromeó el demonio de gran altura.

\- Te pedí solo una cosa... - Dijo Zeldris con molestia, ignorando a Estarossa.

\- ¡Y lo hice! Están sanos y a salvo. No hay necesidad de estar enojados. - Comentó Meliodas con tranquilidad, mientras palmeaba el hombro derecho de su hermano. El intento de tranquilizar a Zeldris falló, pues seguía viéndolo con enojo.

\- Lo siento... - Los tres hermanos demonios fueron sorprendidos por las palabras de Tristan. - Esto es mi culpa...

Zeldris miró confundido al pequeño rubio hasta que recordó lo que había comentado Gwonter. - Tú eres el niño que buscan...

\- Sí, fue mi culpa que lastimaran a Drake y a la tía Gelda. - Musitó el pequeño híbrido con tristeza. - Yo soy al que debe de golpear, no ha papá.

\- ¡No! ¡Fue un accidente, él no lo quería hacer a propósito! - Exclamó Drake.

Meliodas y Estarossa se vieron sorprendidos por las palabras de rebeldía de Drake, pues sabían que él le era obediente a Zeldris.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Exclamó molesta Diane ante la situación frente a ella. Detrás de ella, estaban Elizabeth y Gelda preocupadas.

\- ¡Suficiente! - Alzó la voz Zeldris, capturando la atención de los presentes. - No estoy enojado por qué residentes del purgatorio atacaran a Drake y a Gelda... Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero lo que me molesta... - Soltó a Meliodas, dejándolo caer sentado. - No me comunicaste nada. Pudiste haberme avisado, pero simplemente te quedaste callado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Meliodas miró serio a su hermano menor. - Zeldris...

\- Te hablé y me dijiste que todo estaba bien. ¿Cómo quieres qué confíe en ti? - Le comentó Zeldris algo dolido.

\- Lo siento... - Dijo Meliodas apenado por sus acciones. - Debí haberte avisado

Unos segundos pasaron, y el demonio suspiró del cansancio. - No, yo lo siento. - Murmuró Zeldris con tranquilidad. Meliodas lo observó expectante. -Lo más seguro es que pensaste que solo me hubiera preocupado en vano… Pero si vuelves hacer algo parecido a esto, te obligaré a comer de la comida de Estarossa.

\- ¡Oye! – Exclamó indignado el mencionado. Los hermanos se miraron, Meliodas con una sonrisa amistosa, Estarossa más relajado y Zeldris suspirando con flojera. - Bien, ahora que todo está resuelto. Quiero saber... ¡¿Por qué Elizabeth está aquí, viva e igual que hace 20 años?! - Comentó Estarossa confundido y algo inquieto.

Zeldris volteó hacía con Diane y mirando con más detalle notó a Elizabeth. Luego su mirada se dirigió hacia Tristan. - Bueno, eso tiene algo de sentido.

\- Es un placer volverlos a ver y esta vez ser capaz de hablar con ustedes de una manera pacífica. - Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que sería buena idea si tomamos asiento. - Comentó Gelda, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

En una de las mesas de la taberna, Zeldris junto a su esposa e hijo tomaron asiento. Estarossa y Diane se sentaron en otra mesa mientras Hawk, quien acababa de llegar, estaba cerca de sus pies. Elizabeth junto a Meliodas quien cargaba a Tristan en sus brazos, estaban sentados en la barra.

\- Bien, creo que así estaremos más cómodos. - Sonrió Gelda mientras acariciaba el cabello de Drake. - Solo hay que esperar un poco más, aún faltan personas por estar aquí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Gelda? - Preguntó Estarossa. - Todos están aquí.

\- ¡Es cierto! - Concordó Diane y Hawk.

Antes de que la vampiro pudiera hablar, fue interrumpida por un golpe seco. Era Merlín junto a Escanor, quien había caído en una de las mesas.

Escanor se levantó a dolorido por el golpe. La sonrisa de Merlín se desvaneció al ver a Elizabeth frente a ella. - ¿Elizabeth...?

\- Es un gusto volverte a ver, Merlín. - Dijo Elizabeth con cariño. La hechicera recuperó su sonrisa al ver cómo le sonreía su "hermana". - De igual manera, es un placer, Escanor.

\- ¡Hola! - Exclamó Tristan con entusiasmo, pues frente a él estaban dos de los siete pecados capitales.

\- Señorita Elizabeth... ¿Y ese niño? - Dijo con sorpresa el pecado del Orgullo. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Es lo mismo que me pregunto. - Comentó Estarossa.

\- Ok. Merlín, Escanor. Les presento a Tristan, mi hijo y de Elizabeth. - Respondió Meliodas como si fuera normal. - Elizabeth estaba por contarnos que ha estado haciendo después del incidente.

Escanor tomó asiento junto a Diane y Estarossa, en cambio Merlín se mantuvo levitando cerca del grupo.

\- Este bien. Después del... Incidente... Desperté en un lugar lejano de Lionés, tuve la suerte de encontrar a una familia amable que me acogió cuando estaba desorientada. - Dijo Elizabeth con dulzura al recordar a la dulce anciana. - Poco después de despertar, me enteré de mi embarazo. Y pues no podía andar en ese estado viajando por mi propia cuenta, me quedé con ellos durante un tiempo.

\- Perdón por interrumpir, pero... ¿Por qué tardaste en llegar hasta aquí? - Preguntó Diane con duda. - Pudiste haber llegado en menos de 20 años.

Elizabeth sonrió con tristeza. Tristan apretó inconscientemente la camisa de Meliodas, quien miraba atentamente a su familia.

\- Duramos 6 años en aquel reino, no podía dejar a una anciana muy dulce sola. Pues poco después del nacimiento de Tristan, su esposo murió. - Mencionó la chica de cabellos plateados con una amarga sonrisa. - La primera vez que vi esas cosas oscuras, era cuando Tristan tenía 6 años.

\- Los residentes del purgatorio... - Murmuró Zeldris con molestia.

\- Sí... Intenté hacerles frentes pero apenas logré acabar con ellos... La dulce anciana que me ayudó, fue cruelmente asesinada por ellos. - Soltó Elizabeth, mientras pequeñas lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas. Lo que dio inicio a que ella llorara.

Nadie dijo nada, esperando que la chica se recuperara. Tristan sollozó ligeramente, mientras intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas. Meliodas acarició suavemente la espalda de su amada para que se relajara, en cambio, con su hijo apoyo su cabeza con la suya.

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar. - Se disculpó Elizabeth con pena. - Al acabar con la última bestia, morí en sus garras. Lo que paso después... Aun no lo comprendo...

-0-0-0-

 _Todo era oscuro, frío y vacío. Eso era lo que sentía Elizabeth en esos instantes. Curiosamente, no podía ver otra cosa al su alrededor, pero sí a sí misma. Se sentía como una eternidad estar en ese lugar._

 _Fue cuando un resplandor iluminó el vacío y la cegó. Con dificultad, abrió sus ojos solo para encontrar que estaba en una casa destruida._

 _Intentó hablar pero nada salió de su boca. Incapaz de sentir otra cosa que dolor en todo su cuerpo, empezó a llorar de la desesperación._

 _-_ Tristan... Rosa... _\- Pensó con culpa. Había fallado en proteger a su hijo y a su amiga anciana, muriendo en el acto. Cuando otro pensamiento llegó a su mente. -_ ¿Estoy viva...?

 _Era imposible porque claramente fue asesinada al ser traspasada por las garras de la última bestia. Movió ligeramente su cabeza en busca de una señal de su hijo. Un sonido de un golpe la sorprendió._

 _Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el origen del sonido, observó con alegría a su bebé sorprendido y llenó de moretones y heridas junto con ropa rasgada. - Tris... Tan..._

 _\- ¡Mamá! - Gritó el pequeño niño con alegría. Sus mejillas se empaparon por la constante caída de lágrimas, había comenzado a llorar con mucha fluidez._

 _El niño había tirado una canasta con frutos. Con cuidado de no tropezar con éstos, él corrió con desesperación hacia su madre._

 _Quería levantarse y arroparlo entre sus manos, decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía hablar ni mover su cuerpo._

 _Cuando el niño llegó hasta ella, se detuvo y miró con miedo su abdomen, lugar donde fue atravesada. Elizabeth miró a Tristan con una sonrisa, tranquilizándolo._

 _\- Pensé... Pensé que habías muerto... No pude sentir tu corazón... No podías respirar... - Murmuró como pudo Tristan, debido a su llanto. - Pensé en irme para buscar un lugar más seguro, pero no pude separarme de ti, mami..._

 _\- Mi... bebé... - Susurró Elizabeth con una voz ronca y seca._

 _Ahora más decidido, Tristan se acercó a su abdomen para tocarlo con cuidado. Solo para ensuciarse la mano con sangre seca y darse cuenta de algo. - No hay herida..._

 _Elizabeth se mordió el labio para aguantar el dolor del contacto físico. Le dolía todo, incluso respirar. Era realmente doloroso el estar viva, por así decirlo._

 _Estaba tan decidida en tocar a su hijo, que soltó lágrimas de dolor al simple hecho de levantar uno de sus brazos y acariciar las mejillas húmedas de Tristan._

 _\- Todo... Estará bien... - Le sonrió dulcemente, dándole tranquilidad a su hijo._

-0-0-0-

\- Después de un par de horas, regresó mi movilidad junto con mi voz. Sin embargo, el dolor siguió presente durante tres días, disminuyendo o aumentando según mi cansancio. - Dijo Elizabeth con seriedad. - Tristan me dijo que estuve muerta por tres días... Y todo eso se repite cada vez que muero. A parte, me di cuenta que no envejezco con el paso de los años.

Todos miraban con intriga a Elizabeth, sin saber que decir o hacer. Meliodas mostró una mirada sin emociones, posiblemente conteniendo todo lo que realmente sentía.

Al ver que nadie comentaba nada, Elizabeth continuó. - Después de ese suceso, Tristan y yo estuvimos viajando con la intención de llegar a Lionés, lugar donde estaría segura que los encontraría a ustedes. Pero seguíamos siendo perseguidos por esas cosas, que viajamos constantemente sin rumbo debido a que teníamos que escondernos.

-Elizabeth... -Susurró Diane con tristeza.

\- Zeldris, ¿qué piensas? - Preguntó Meliodas al ver a su hermano pensativo.

\- Pienso que maldijiste a Elizabeth. - Habló Zeldris sin tapujos. Ante la declaración, Tristan y Drake se vieron sorprendidos. - Cuando tuviste el poder de nuestro padre, el rey Demonio, intentaste quitar la maldición que le había puesto su madre y de alguna otra manera pudiste influir sobre ella.

\- Tu deseo en ese momento era que Elizabeth no muriera y eso influyó para que se modificara, más no romper la maldición. - Dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. - Le diste a Elizabeth vida eterna a cambio de un poco de dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Bueno, eso explicaría su presencia. - Dijo Estarossa.

\- ¡Yo no entiendo nada! - Exclamó Tristan confundido. - ¿Que maldición? ¿Rey demonio?

\- Tristan, te contaré todo mañana, ¿sí? - Le dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa, por lo que su hijo asintió algo molesto. - Creo que ya es hora de ir a descansar.

\- Oye, Elizabeth. - Habló Merlín con duda, sorprendiendo a todos los adultos. - ¿Crees poder curar a una persona que está cerca de la muerte?

\- Claro, mientras no esté muerto, yo seré capaz de curarlo... Es sobre... - Dudó Elizabeth en continuar al ver el rostro de incomodidad de Merlín.

\- El rey Arthur. - Dijo Escanor con tristeza. Miró a la hechicera con orgullo. - Merlín ha estado cuidando con dedicación el cuerpo de Arthur.

Elizabeth se compadeció de su amiga. -Claro, será un placer.

-Gracias al poder de Meliodas, pudimos mantener intacto el ser de Arthur. Pero aún conserva la espada en su cuerpo. - Dijo Merlín suspirando de cansancio.

\- Cusack puede retirar la espada del chico, ¿verdad, Zeldris? - Dijo Estarossa con tranquilidad a su hermano.

\- Sí, mañana podemos ir con él para pedirle su ayuda. - Comentó Zeldris, mientras se levantaba, tomando a Drake entre sus brazos.

\- Entonces... ¿Elizabeth, Zeldris y Merlín irán a Camelot? - Preguntó Diane haciendo un mohín, apenas ve a su amiga y ya se tenía que ir. Pero debía entender el sufrimiento de Merlín, por fin podría ver a su discípulo.

Antes de que Meliodas negarse, fue interrumpido por Elizabeth. - Claro. Estaré junto a dos personas extremadamente fuertes, por lo que no estaré en peligro. - Dijo la chica. Meliodas captó algo molesto la indirecta. - Además, estoy segura que Tristan necesita más protección que yo.

\- Escanor también irá conmigo. - Dijo Merlín con una sonrisa, sonrojando al escuálido.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Está decidido! Es hora de descansar. - Exclamó Meliodas con una sonrisa. Todos se empezaron a levantar para dirigirse a descansar. El ambiente cambió a uno tranquilo.

\- Antes de descansar... - Comentó Zeldris. – Estarossa y a mí nos gustaría hablar Meliodas en privado.

\- Por mí no hay problema. - Comentó Meliodas. – Elizabeth, Tristan. Adelántese, ahorita los alcanzo.

\- Yo quiero hablar con el señor Escanor. - Dijo el pequeño mientras se soltaba de su padre, sorprendiéndolo. – Si no es problema.

Escanor se puso nervioso ante la petición del niño. Volteó hacía con Meliodas en busca de una razón, pero éste levantó los hombros confundido.

\- Claro, no hay problema. - Dijo nervioso Escanor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Como notaron, este capítulo es demasiado largo debido a Elizabeth, espero que no los haya aburrido. El próximo capítulo será regular, eso espero. Agradezco sus comentarios, me traen la emoción para escribir. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramáticos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un hermoso día (o noche) :D!**


	9. Recuerdos - 2

Ya solos, Meliodas y sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas. Algo no le agradaba al rubio, Zeldris parecía molesto y Estarossa pensativo. - ¿Qué es lo que me querían decir? - Dijo Meliodas directamente.

\- ¿Recuerdas a tu maestro, Chandler? - Preguntó Estarossa.

Claro que lo recordaba, él fue quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe y cuidó de él cuando era un niño. Pero también fue uno de los que quiso asesinar a Elizabeth con el fin de "regresarlo" a la normalidad, su viejo yo.

\- Sí... ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? - Dijo Meliodas con cierta molestia, ese viejo le traía malos recuerdos.

\- Pues él no solo es uno de los demonios más buscados, sino que tiene que ver con el intento de romper el sello de nuestro padre. - Dijo Zeldris serio. Sabía que Meliodas se enojaría, pero debía decírselo. - Él es quien va en busca de tu hijo. Quien mandó a los residentes del purgatorio por Tristan y, no solo eso, han asesinado múltiples veces a Elizabeth.

Zeldris y Estarossa sintieron la ira de su hermano mayor como una ráfaga de energía. Meliodas apretó los puños al escuchar las palabras del demonio de cabellos oscuros.

\- Debes estar enojado, después de todo... Tú fuiste quien le perdonó la vida cuando se creó la alianza. - Dijo Estarossa suavemente, pues no quería iniciar una pelea, pero debía decirle sus verdades.

La taberna se mantuvo en silencio. Aun cuando el silencio predominaba, no había incomodidad, sino inquietud por la duda de Meliodas.

\- ¿Cómo...? - Preguntó Meliodas, sin un rastro de emociones. - ¿Cómo se enteraron que fue él quien organizó este asqueroso plan?

\- Zeldris fue quien se lo encontró en uno de los lugares a sellar. - Comentó Estarossa mientras despeinaba los cabellos negros de su hermano.

\- Antes de que pudiera hacerle frente, ordenó a uno de los residentes a atacarme y huyó del lugar. - Resumió Zeldris su encuentro con Chandler. Golpeó la mano de su hermano para que dejara de tocarlo. - ¿Descubriste algo mientras peleabas con el residente que intentó llevarse a Tristan?

\- Sí... Dijo que fue ordenado por el Rey Demonio... - Murmuró Meliodas pensativo. - Eso quiere decir, que Chandler tiene contacto con nuestro padre.

\- Y también, que intenta romper el sello. Pero para que se haga de manera instantánea, necesita a tu hijo, Tristan. - Dijo Estarossa con algo de molestia. - Y yo que pensé que ya nos habíamos quitado a nuestro padre de encima.

\- El rey Demonio es alguien duro de roer. Ya deberían saberlo. - Dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. Había oído toda la conversación, y entró al ver que necesitarían su ayuda. - Si logramos enfrentarnos a su maestro, capitán. Cortaríamos la conexión de su majestad, y podríamos sellarlo con otro sello.

\- El sello que mencionaste en el clan, ¿si no me equivocó? - Recordó Zeldris sus palabras en el castillo. - Necesitaríamos a un miembro de los cinco clanes.

\- ¡Y ya los tenemos! - Agregó Estarossa con una sonrisa. - El rey hada, Merlín, la gigante, uno de nosotros y Elizabeth.

\- ¡Cierto! - Dijo Meliodas con alegría. - Parece que ya está solucionado.

\- Te equivocas. - Negó Merlín, sonrió al ver sus caras desconcertadas. - Diane no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo por su bien.

\- ¿Está enferma? - Preguntó Meliodas preocupado.

Un sonido de la puerta abriéndose llama la atención de todos menos Merlín, quien decide continuar con la conversación. - Si embarazada es una enfermedad para ti, entonces sí. Diane está embarazada.

Los tres demonios la miran sorprendidos por sus palabras, solo para dirigir su mirada hacia atrás de ella.

\- ¡¿Diane...?! ¡¿Embarazada?! - Un grito chillón asustó un poco a Merlín. Al girarse notó quien era el que había gritado.

\- Oh... ¿No lo sabías, King...? - Dijo la bruja con burla.

Ahí estaba King, sonrojado y sorprendido por la noticia. Detrás de él, estaba Ban sorprendido y Elaine con la cara roja.

Intentando asimilar la declaración de Merlín, se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar. - ¡Embarazada...!

\- Wow, no me lo esperaba del rey de las hadas. - Bromeó Meliodas, quien se acercó al hada para golpearlo ligeramente con el codo.

\- Aprovechaste tu tiempo a solas al máximo, ¿verdad, capitán? - Dijo Ban uniéndose a Meliodas para molestar al hada. Revolvió sus cabellos, pero King lo ignoró.

Meliodas lo miraba de manera burlesca, mientras que Ban le sonreía orgulloso. Su hermana sonrió al darse cuenta que sería tía. Estarossa rió por la escena frente a él, en cambio, Zeldris observó sin importancia.

\- No debiste haber dicho eso, estoy seguro que Diane no le gustará. - Comentó Zeldris, observando a Merlín quien simplemente sonreía.

\- Fue un accidente. A parte, tarde o temprano se enteraría. - Dijo Merlín subiendo las escaleras y dejar la taberna.

\- Bien... ¡Suficiente de juegos! - Alzó la voz Zeldris para obtener la atención del grupo. - Ya que la gigante no puede participar en el sello. Ocupamos a otro miembro de su mismo clan.

\- No sé de qué estaban hablando, pero si necesitan a un gigante, Matrona puede ayudarnos. - Dijo Elaine con una sonrisa. - Estoy segura que aceptará.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - Exclamó Ban algo molesto por desconocer la situación.

\- Elizabeth está aquí... - Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa. Elaine sonrió con felicidad al saber que habían encontrado a su amiga, Ban y King se sorprendieron para luego sonreírle a su capitán.

\- Con un hijo de él. - Continuó Estarossa. Borrándole la sonrisa a los tres recién llegados. - Y unos demonios intentan robarse al niño para así romper el sello que contiene a nuestro padre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Estarossa.

\- Por eso ocupamos tu ayuda, rey hada. - Dijo Zeldris serio. - Ocupamos a un miembro de los 5 clanes para aplicar un sello sobre el sello que nosotros ya hicimos hace 20 años.

\- Sí, por mí no hay problema. Cuentan con mi ayuda. - Dijo King algo más relajado.

\- Bueno, me retiro. - Comentó Zeldris para subir las escaleras y retirase del lugar.

\- Pues ya aclarado esto, me voy a comer. Tantas revelaciones me dieron hambre. - Dijo Estarossa para adentrarse a la cocina en busca de comida.

\- Meliodas... - Habló Elaine algo preocupada. - ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijeron tus hermanos?

Meliodas sonrió para tranquilizarla. -Sí... Mi antiguo maestro está intentando romper el sello que se realizó hace 20 años.

\- Esto es malo, capitán. - Dijo King serio. Sí se lograba liberar al rey Demonio, todos morirían.

\- No te preocupes de más. - Le dijo Ban al hada, con sonrisa caracteriza de él. - El capitán ya tiene un plan. Solo debemos llevarlo a cabo.

\- Así es. Mañana podemos descansar para que no sea tan apresurado. Aun tenemos tiempo. - Dijo Meliodas con alegría. - Merlín junto a Escanor, Zeldris y Elizabeth irán a Camelot a despertar a Arthur.

\- ¿El aprendiz de Merlín? - Preguntó Ban. Meliodas asintió de manera afirmativa. - Entonces, creo que ya debemos descansar. El viaje fue más rápido porque King no podía para de pensar en Diane. - Bromeó Ban.

\- Y-yo... - Balbuceó King avergonzado.

\- Meliodas, ¿Esta Elizabeth es una reencarnación? - Preguntó Elaine sería. Pues si se trataba de una reencarnación, esta Elizabeth no la reconocería a ella y eso la entristecía.

El rubio sonrió por el gesto de la chica, le alegraba saber que su Elizabeth era querida por sus amigas. - No. Ella es la princesa de Lionés, Elizabeth Lionés. Ella no ha cambiado en nada, parece la misma chica de 16 años.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Elizabeth es inmortal? ¿Y la maldición? - Exclamó King confundido.

Meliodas entendía su confusión, incluso a él le costaba entender lo que pasaba. Les iba a contar todo, incluso de su adorado hijo.

-0-0-0-

-Así que... - Intentó Escanor expresar su duda sobre su presencia frente al hijo del capitán, Tristan.

El niño y adulto estaban en el pasillo frente la puerta de Merlín, donde usualmente realizaba sus experimentos.

\- Tú eres Escanor, una persona muy poderosa, ¿verdad? - Dijo Tristan más como una afirmación que una duda. Escanor asintió, por lo que el pequeño continuó. - Aunque, siendo sincero no lo pareces. ¡Sin ofender!

El castaño miró al niño con una sonrisa nerviosa. Era muy educado y algo inocente, pero conservaba un poco la actitud de Meliodas.

\- Eres un príncipe, ¿verdad? - Exclamó Tristan con una sonrisa.

Los nervios de Escanor desaparecieron al escuchar la palabra "príncipe". Los únicos que sabían sobre su pasado eran Merlín y Meliodas, y posiblemente Gwonter.

\- ¿Cómo...? - Él estaba sorprendido, apenas lo había conocido y ya sabía uno de sus secretos. - Yo no sé de qué está hablando, joven Tristan.

El pequeño rubio le miró molesto. - Solo Tristan, señor Escanor.

El escuálido asintió nerviosamente, al sentir la mirada del niño. - Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber para qué me quería.

\- Usted es muy educado. - Dijo Tristan, provocando una sonrisa avergonzada al bigotudo. - Rosa tenía razón. Usted tiene un corazón noble.

Escanor miró con sorpresa al niño. Hace años que no escuchaba ese nombre. - Ro... Rosa...

\- Sí... ¿Recuerda lo que mi mamá dijo? - Comentó el niño con melancolía.

\- Una dulce anciana... - Recordó Escanor las palabras de Elizabeth.

\- Ella siempre me contaba de un niño... Un niño de un gran corazón que fue tratado mal por la vida... - Al escuchar esas palabras, el pecado más poderoso empezó a llorar. - Mamá no lo sabe, pero Rosa me pidió que le entregara está carta a aquel niño que ayudó a escapar.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Tristan extendiéndole un sobre, posiblemente conteniendo una carta. Sus manos, usualmente temblorosas, tomaron la carta sin vacilación alguna. Era su letra.

Tristan se sorprendió al sentir un abrazo de Escanor, pero luego habló de manera tranquila. - Cuando le conté las historias que mi mamá me contaba sobre los siete pecados capitales, rápidamente lo identificó. Ella sonrió al saber que usted era una persona de bien.

\- Gracias... Muchas gracias... - Murmuró como pudo, pues su llanto le impedía hablar claramente.

\- Lamento hacerlo llorar... - Comentó el rubio apenado.

\- No, no... Muchas gracias por hacer esto. - Escanor dejó de abrazarlo y le sonrió, aun con lágrimas en las mejillas. - Le estoy muy agradecido. Cualquier cosa, cuente conmigo.

\- ¡Sí! - Le contestó alegremente. - Ya me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde.

\- Sí, que descanse. - Dijo Escanor mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

El pequeño niño salió corriendo con una sonrisa, dejando al pecado del orgullo con una curiosidad por leer la carta.

-0-0-0-

Elizabeth entró a la vieja habitación que compartía con Meliodas con melancolía, recordando las veces que había dormido con él. Avanzó por la habitación, admirando cada detalle de ésta. No había cambiado casi nada, a pesar de que todo el establecimiento se remodeló para que más gente cupiera en él.

\- ¿Esto es un sueño...? - Dijo algo asustada. Todo parecía tan mágico, tan hermoso. Usualmente, tenía sueños parecidos a lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

\- No lo creo. - Dijo una voz familiar.

La chica soltó un grito de susto, no por la voz sino por la repentina sensación de contactó físico.

\- ¡Señor Meliodas! - Exclamó Elizabeth con sorpresa y pena.

Meliodas la estaba abrazando por la espalda mientras sus manos masajeaban los pechos de la chica sin pudor. Luego cambió de posición, su rostro bajo su falda. - No te asustes, solo estoy inspeccionando cómo te queda el nuevo uniforme… A parte, deberías llamarme solo Meliodas.

Elizabeth tembló ante su tacto, hace mucho que no sentía ese tipo de acaricias. Se sentía tan nostálgica, un sentimiento cálido brotó en su pecho.

\- Parece que todo está bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero. - Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa pervertida. Ahora se encontraba entre sus pechos, aprovechando su baja estatura.

Como si fuera un deja vu, Elizabeth lo estrechó entre sus brazos, profundizando más su contacto con él rubio. Meliodas se sonrojó ante la acción de su amada.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - Elizabeth levantó la mirada, para observar a su hijo cerrando la puerta.

Avergonzada, soltó a Meliodas, pero éste la abrazó impidiéndole alejarse. - ¿Por qué te quieres alejar de mí, Elizabeth? - Preguntó el demonio indignado, pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tristan observó cómo su madre se mostraba roja de la vergüenza y su padre abrazándola, pero su cabeza estaba entre los pechos de Elizabeth. No entendía la situación.

\- ¡Señor Meliodas! - Exclamó avergonzada al demonio. Pero este la ignoró. - ¡Tristan, cariño! ¡No está pasando nada malo, ¿sí?!

Tristan avanzó hasta quedar enfrente a sus padres. Elizabeth avergonzada, cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

\- Escucha, Tristan. - Le habló Meliodas con seriedad. Dejó de restregar su rostro con los pechos de su amada. - Si ves a alguien que no sea yo haciendo lo que yo estoy haciendo, me dices.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el niño confundido.

\- Porque solo yo puedo tocarla de esta manera. - Dijo Meliodas con orgullo, dejando de abrazarla para ahora tocar su pecho directamente con una de sus manos. - Me dices para que yo me encargué.

\- ¡¿Si no lo golpeó?! - Exclamó Tristan con entusiasmo.

Meliodas se sorprendió por la propuesta de su hijo, pero luego sonrió. - ¡Así es!

Elizabeth solo miraba avergonzada la conversación de su amado e hijo. Cuando dejó de sentir la mano de Meliodas sobre ella, sintió un ligero vacío.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Elizabeth? ¿Querías que te siguiera tocando? - Preguntó Meliodas con cierta malicia.

La chica de cabellos plateados movió sus manos de manera nerviosa mientras negaba con balbuceos. - Sí... Quiero decir... No...

Tristan abrazó una de las piernas de su padre. - ¿Vamos a dormir todos juntos?

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó Meliodas con una sincera sonrisa. Levantó a su hijo para llevarlo a acostar, mientras Elizabeth entró algo avergonzada al baño para cambiarse.

\- Oye, papá. ¿Cuándo se van a casar tú y mamá? - Preguntó Tristan con emoción.

Meliodas se quedó pensativo, recordando que con esta Elizabeth ni siquiera habían llegado a ser pareja. - Pues, primero debo pedir permiso a su padre.

\- ¿El abuelo Baltran? - Dijo el niño con curiosidad, pues según su madre, el abuelo era alguien muy amable y dulce.

\- Sí, el viejo Baltran. Espero que siga bien, la última vez que lo vi estaba enfermo de los pulmones. - Dijo Meliodas con alegría al recordar a su futuro "suegro".

\- ¿Y mi otro abuelo cómo es? - Preguntó Tristan mirando fijamente a su padre. Su madre no le había dicho nada sobre él, y pues quien más le podría decir sobre su otro abuelo que su propio hijo.

\- Él era... Es alguien muy conservador, buscaba la manera de que su clan prosperara, pero no de la manera correcta. - Recordó Meliodas a su padre con cierta tristeza, casi no tenía momentos cariñosos o "normales" con su padre.

\- ¿Era una mala persona? - Dijo Tristan con miedo.

\- Algo así... - Sonrió Meliodas, tranquilizando a su hijo antes de lanzarse sobre él y atacarlo con cosquillas.

El niño empezó a reír fuertemente mientras intentaba alejar inútilmente a su padre. Meliodas rió al ver los esfuerzos de su hijo. Él no sería como su padre, él cuidaría y protegería a su hijo con todo su ser. Lo guiaría por un camino justo y de bien.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo sin mí? - Llegó Elizabeth con su viejo camisón. Les sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la cama antes de apagar la luz.

Meliodas cambio de lugar, de tal manera que su hijo quedara en el medio de él y Elizabeth. En tan solo unos minutos, Tristan cayó en un profundo sueño. Meliodas admiró como su pequeño pecho se elevaba a un ritmo lento. Levantó su mirada para ver a Elizabeth soñolienta. Con su mano, acarició su mejilla para bajar lentamente hasta su cintura. Estaba decidido a besarla en los labios, cuando observó que ya estaba dormida. Por lo que sonrió y la besó en la frente. - Buenas noches...

-0-0-0-

Las mañanas siempre habían sido solitarias desde hace años, pero debía recordar que ahora ya no estaba solo.

\- ¡Despierta! ¡Papá, despierta! - Los gritos de Tristan solo lo arrullaban, hasta que sintió movimiento en la cama. El pequeño rubio estaba saltando sobre la cama de manera escandalosa, Meliodas no le tomó mucha importancia hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

\- Ups... - Exclamó asustado y apenado el niño. - Lo siento...

Meliodas se sentó en la cama sin mostrar dolor, pues el golpe lo había tomado desprevenido pero no le había hecho ningún daño. - No te preocupes, no me dolió.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? - Preguntó Tristan con admiración.

-Claro que no, soy una persona muy fuerte. - Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Mi papá es muy fuerte! - Exclamó orgullosamente el niño para seguir saltando sobre la cama.

Meliodas notó que Elizabeth ya no estaba en la cama. Respiró profundamente para concentrarse, no sentía la presencia de Merlín y compañía. Su rostro se mostró algo triste por la ausencia de Elizabeth, pero cuando recibió un abrazo de Tristan sonrió con ternura.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Es hora de desayunar! - Dijo Meliodas levantando a Tristan. - Sirve que conoces a los demás pecados capitales.

\- ¡Sí! - Gritó el pequeño con emoción.

-0-0-0-

-¡Wow! ¡Pero si es un mini capitán! - Dijo Ban mientras le revolvía los cabellos de Tristan con cariño.

\- Sí, es igual de guapo que yo. - Dijo Meliodas con orgullo.

Elaine y Gelda miraban con diversión a los muchachos. Hawk simplemente suspiró con molestia. Solo estaban ellos seis. Diane y King se encontraban a fuera de la taberna, Estarossa dormido en alguna parte del lugar y los demás se habían ido a Camelot.

\- ¿Donde esta Drake? - Preguntó Tristan, pues no había visto al otro niño. - ¿Sigue dormido?

\- Él se fue con Zeldris y los demás en la mañana. - Dijo Gelda con una sonrisa, al recordar las súplicas de su hijo a su esposo para que lo llevara con él.

\- Oh... - Suspiró algo decepcionado.

Meliodas se acercó a él para sonreirle. - No te preocupes, él llegará en la tarde. Mientras tanto, creo que es hora de desayunar.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué me vas a hacer? - Dijo Tristan con emoción. Seguramente, su padre le iba a cocinar algo especial.

\- Estás loco si piensas en comer algo que hecho por él. - Dijo Hawk escéptico. - A no ser que quieras morir.

\- El maestro tiene razón. Tú aun eres muy joven como para morir. - Dijo Ban con voz cantarina. - Yo te prepararé algo, después de todo, soy el chef designado.

Tristan miró a su padre en busca de alguna negación, pero simplemente le sonrió. Al parecer, su papá y su mamá no sabían cocinar muy bien.

\- ¡Quiero algo salado y con mucha carne! Sino es molestia. - Dijo el pequeño de manera educada.

Ante la manera que lo pidió, Ban se rió de forma escandalosa. - No se parece a tu actitud, capitán.

\- ¡Ban! - Le regaño Elaine, pero eso le dio más risa.

\- Sí, yo hasta dudo que sea su hijo a pesar de su apariencia. - Murmuró Hawk.

\- Oye, Tristan. ¿No te gustaría cerdo asado? - Meliodas le propuso a su hijo con simpleza, mientras levantaba a Hawk en su hombro.

-¡No! ¡Bajame! - Gritó Hawk asustado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Como verán, me he vuelto a emocionar a la hora de escribir y se extendió más de lo esperado. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, adoró leerlos. Lamento los errores de ortografía y gramática.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día! :D**

 **PD: Había pensado en hacer un lemon al inicio de la historia, pero cómo no era tan necesario, no le tomé importancia, aparte nunca he escrito un lemon. Tenía la idea de hacerlo aparte de la historia, pero relacionados… Aun lo sigo pensado.**


	10. Despertar

El silencio entre Diane y King era incómodo para los dos. Sin saber que decir, King miró al su alrededor buscando indicios de no ser espiados por sus amigos. Diane, con su usual tamaño, ocultaba su mirada con sus cabellos.

\- Estoy feliz... - Dijo King con cariño. Y realmente lo estaba. - Tú y yo siendo padres... Es fantástico...

Diane asintió algo apenada. Después de todo, ella no fue quien le dijo sobre su bebé. - King, yo lo siento. Debí haberte dicho.

\- No, yo debía haber estado al tanto. Pero en cierta forma, ya me lo suponía. - Se acercó hacia ella, quedando frente a su hermoso rostro sonrojando. - He estado observando cada movimiento tuyo... ¡Ah, rayos! Eso sonó pervertido.

Diane rió ante la cara y gestos apenados de King. - ¡Eres muy lindo!

\- Sí... Me lo dices muy a menudo. - Dijo el hada algo avergonzado.

Sin previo aviso, Diane besó a King en los labios, y gran parte inferior del rostro, con cariño. - Te amo...

\- Yo también. - Exclamó King con felicidad. - Estoy seguro que seremos grandes padres.

\- Oh, King. ¿De verdad lo crees? - Sonrió Diane ante esa posibilidad.

\- No lo creo. ¡Será así! - King se elevó un poco más para besarla en la frente. - Yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

Diane se levantó con entusiasmo. - Sin importar que sea un hada o gigante, lo voy a querer.

King sonrió ante su entusiasmo. Deseaba con todo su corazón un lugar ideal para su familia, por eso debía asegurarse de ayudar en todo lo posible con respeto al rey Demonio.

-0-0-0-

Elizabeth miraba con cierto temor el lugar, podía sentir las miradas de odio o repulsión sobre ella de los demonios y servidores. Delante de ella iba Zeldris con la mirada en alto, como todo un comandante. Drake lo miraba con entusiasmo así como el lugar, al parecer no había venido en muchos años. Merlín caminaba sin importarle el lugar, en cambio Escanor estaba igual que Elizabeth.

\- Oigan... ¿Esto es normal? - Balbuceó Elizabeth nerviosa.

\- Sí... - Dijo Escanor temeroso. - Pero nunca te acostumbras...

\- Está bien. Solo no están acostumbrados a recibir visitas. En especial, de humanos y un demonio pequeño con gran energía. - Dijo Merlín con cierta gracia al ver a Drake correr alrededor de Zeldris.

Elizabeth sonrió al ver el niño, le recordaba a su hijo. Escanor se mantuvo igual de nervioso.

Todos se adentraron a una de las habitaciones. Ésta era el trono del castillo, a pesar de lucir viejo y algo anticuado, la habitación lucía perfectamente limpio.

\- Ya han avisado a Cusack sobre nuestra visita, solo debemos esperar unos minutos. - Dijo Zeldris serio.

\- Papá... - Le habló Drake al demonio.

\- ¿Qué paso, Drake? - Preguntó Zeldris suavemente. - ¿Alguien te miró feo?

\- Oh... Adoro cuando se pone agresivo. - Dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. Al ver la cara de confusión de Elizabeth, continuó. - Me deja experimentar con los demonios rebeldes.

\- Ah, ok... - Dijo Elizabeth algo confundida y preocupada por las vidas de los demonios.

\- No es eso. ¿Puedo obtener un dulce? - Preguntó el niño con hambre.

Zeldris miró a su hijo por unos momentos, antes de levantar su vista hacia la puerta. - Claro, en Camelot te busco... Al parecer, ya está aquí.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Cusack seguido de un pequeño demonio azul quien cargaba una caja.

\- Joven Zeldris, compañía. Es un gusto volver a verlos. ¿A qué se debe su visita? - Dijo Cusack de manera educada.

Drake miró con curiosidad al viejo demonio mientras se escondía en una de las piernas de su padre. Se imaginaban que éste sería más horripilante. - Qué aburrido...

\- Hemos venido porque ocupamos que quites la espada del cuerpo de Arthur. - Dijo Merlín con cierta molestia, y se comprendía, pues él se había encargado de dejarlo casi moribundo. - Si no es mucha molestia.

\- Oh... Claro. Ya veo. Lo haré en este mismo instante. - Dijo Cusack con obediencia.

\- ¡No! - Gritaron Elizabeth y Escanor, sorprendiendo al demonio. Merlín lo miró de mal modo.

\- Sería preferible, si lo haces cuando nosotros estemos con el chico. - Comentó Zeldris con cierta gracia, debido a las reacciones de los humanos.

\- ¡Sí! Si no se muere el rey. - Dijo Drake con alegría levantando las manos.

Cusack se sorprendió por la presencia del niño y Elizabeth, que no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- La Diosa de mi hermano está viva. Y éste es mi hijo, Drake. - Dijo Zeldris sin mucha importancia. Drake y Elizabeth sonrieron tímidamente. - Ah, y Chandler es él que está detrás de todo esto.

El viejo demonio miró con detenimiento a la chica de cabellos plateados, y luego avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de Zeldris. Se inclinó frente a él para quedar a la altura de Drake. - Mmm... Así que este es el niño del joven Zeldris. Ahora veo su parecido.

Drake le sonrió con orgullo por sus palabras. - Es un gusto conocer al maestro de mi padre.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tú, acércate! - Se dirigió Cusack al demonio azul. - Dame lo que tienes en la caja.

A Drake se iluminó el rostro al ver que el demonio azul saco de la caja una pequeña espada, con una elegante empuñadura. Se acercó al niño para ofrecerle el arma y Drake la tomó con emoción. – ¡Gracias!

Espero que sea de su agrado. - Cusack se levantó con elegancia. - Está bien. Esperaré lo suficiente para que estén en frente del rey Arthur. Y lo de Chandler, estoy consternado. Pero debemos de dar prioridad al rey.

\- Creo que sería lo ideal. - Dijo Merlín con una sonrisa llena de paz.

-0-0-0-

A las afueras de la taberna, el clima era muy bueno para salir a jugar, cosa que aprovecharon los pecados capitales y compañía.

\- ¿Estás listo, Tristan? - Preguntó Ban con ánimo.

\- ¡Claro que estoy listo! - Respondió el pequeño con emoción. Ban sostenía con su mano derecha al pequeño rubio, mientras el niño estaba boca abajo. Meliodas por su parte, estaba muy alejado de la taberna pero visible para Ban.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora...! ¡A volar! - Gritó Ban para luego lanzar a Tristan por los aires de manera parabólica.

\- ¡Sí...! ¡Extremo! - Alzó sus manos para intentar planear ligeramente. - ¡Puedo volar!

Meliodas al ver que su hijo estaba cerca de él, dio un gran salto, atrapándolo al instante. Tristan reía mientras caían con suavidad.

\- ¿Te gustó? - Dijo Meliodas con alegría al ver a su hijo reír de esa manera.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! - Contestó el niño de manera energética. - ¡Otra vez!

El demonio sonrió con entusiasmo para volver a colocarse en una misma posición que Ban, solo con la diferencia de mano de lanzamiento.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Allá vas! - Exclamó Meliodas, mientras lanzaba a su hijo hacía con Ban.

Los gritos de alegría de Tristan eran amortiguados por el viento que se estrellaba en contra su carita. King estaba en el medio de Ban y Meliodas, volando con preocupación por el niño volador. Se había negado al realizar este juego peligroso, pero Tristan lo había convencido de jugar. Ahora, él intentaba cuidar al niño por si caía o el juego se salía de control.

Cerca de con ellos, en uno de los árboles estaban el resto descansando. Diane y Elaine miraban con cierta preocupación al trio jugar, porque King no jugaba, sino que cuidaba. En cambio Gelda estaba leyendo un viejo libro y Estarossa descansaba en una de las ramas del árbol.

\- ¿Están seguros que no pasará nada malo? - Dijo Elaine con preocupación. Diane concordó con ella.

\- Nah... Me recuerda a mi infancia, con la diferencia de que a mí sí me dejaban caer al suelo. - Dijo Estarossa con nostalgia. Luego, empezó a reír. - Fue divertido hacerlo con Zeldris.

Diane observó asustada al demonio, pensando en qué clase de diversión que llevaban los de ese clan. Gelda bajó su libro para ver a las chicas.

\- Los demonios practican de esa manera para ejercer estabilidad a la hora que desplieguen sus alas. - Comentó Gelda serenamente. - Zeldris me dijo que practicaría con Drake cuando tuviera la edad adecuada.

\- ¿Qué edad es la adecuada? - Preguntó Diane con curiosidad.

\- Aproximadamente 35 años. - Respondió Estarossa mientras tarareaba con dulzura.

\- ¿Cuántos años puede vivir un demonio? - Preguntó Elaine al ver como el niño se divertía planeando.

\- Un demonio puede vivir hasta 1000 años, con excepción de Meliodas. - Dijo Gelda para volver a retomar su lectura. –Más o menos, las diosas viven lo mismo.

\- Eso quiere decir que tendremos más tiempo para pasar juntos. – Dijo Diane con alegría. Elaine y Gelda sonrieron ante la declaración de su amiga.

-0-0-0-

En una de las habitaciones del castillo, el rey Arthur descansaba en un profundo sueño. Cath seguía en la misma posición de siempre, encima de la vitrina justo por arriba de la cabeza de Arthur.

\- Arthur... - Ronroneó el gato con tristeza. Movía su cola lentamente contra la vitrina, cerca de la cabeza del chico.

El gato se sobresaltó ligeramente al ver la repentina llegada de Merlín y compañía. Cath se puso algo tensó al ver a Zeldris pero se relajó al ver que estaba Escanor y un pequeño niño. Elizabeth le sonrió al gato quien empezó a temblar de la emoción, era una Diosa.

\- Hola, Cath. - Saludó Merlín con cierta alegría. - Creo que es hora de despertar a Arthur.

Sin decir nada, el felino saltó de la vitrina al suelo. Con un chasquido de Merlín, la barrera de vidrio desapareció. Todos se quedaron observando al chico, que de un momento a otro, movió sus brazos para sacar lentamente la espada.

Zeldris levantó a Drake y lo colocó en sus hombros para evitar que se salpicara de sangre, Escanor se sintió abrumado por el desangramiento de Arthur. La espada, ya fuera del chico, cayó a un costado de él.

Tan pronto fue removida la espada, Elizabeth se acercó con rapidez y de sus manos emitió una luz que cubrió su herida.

\- Vamos, Arthur... - Susurró Merlín con inquietud.

Elizabeth miró con determinación a Arthur. Ahora que la herida no era tan profunda, toda la luz envolvió al chico. Drake miraba con asombro como la chica curaba al rey. Ahora entendía de dónde provenía el poder de curación de Tristan.

\- Unos segundos más... - Susurró Elizabeth algo cansada, hace mucho que no usaba sus poderes de curación para tal magnitud de herida. - ¡Listo!

Tanto Cath como Merlín observaron a Arthur respirar lentamente sin ninguna herida, simplemente manchado de sangre. Poco a poco, el joven abrió sus ojos mirando con confusión a su alrededor.

\- Oh, Arthur... - Murmuró Merlín con alegría para abrazarlo con ternura, jamás pensó en sentir tantas ganas de sonreír por ver a alguien de nuevo.

\- ¡Arthur! - Exclamó Cath con la misma intensidad que los sentimientos de Merlín. Brincando en su regazo y luego restregarse contra él.

Arthur, que se encontraba algo desorientado, aceptó con cariño los gestos de su mentora y fiel compañero. Fue cuando levantó su mirada, se tensó ante la presencia de Zeldris. Debía proteger a Merlín. - ¡Tú!

Rápidamente, colocó a Cath y Merlín detrás de él de manera protectora para tomar la espada.

\- ¡Espera! - Gritó Elizabeth, pero fue inútil, Arthur ya tenía la espada en alto para partir en dos al demonio.

La mano del demonio voló a un lado de la habitación. Ligeramente brotó sangre de la mano cortada de Zeldris, quien miraba con detenimiento al joven. Podría haberlo esquivado, pero si lo hacía, su hijo podría haber sido lastimado.

\- ¡Arthur! ¡Detente! - Gritaron Merlín y Cath. Elizabeth y Escanor veían horrorizados la mano.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Tu mano! - Gritó Drake con miedo al ver la mano de su padre a unos metros de él.

Fue los pequeños sollozos de Drake que hicieron reaccionar a Arthur. Se detuvo y observó como Zeldris sostenía con su brazo derecho a un niño que lo miraba con preocupación. Notó su parecido, pero sobretodo, que el demonio no le devolvió el ataque.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Dijo Arthur mientras soltaba la espada y recordaba todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, o más bien, años. - Yo fui atravesado...

\- Por Excálibur, hace 20 años. - Completó Merlín mientras se acercaba a su aprendiz, quien estaba confundido por sus palabras. - Has estado dormido durante todo ese tiempo... Fue gracias a la ayuda de Elizabeth que ahora estas aquí.

Arthur se mantuvo callado intentando comprender lo que le acababa de decir su maestra. Se giró para ver a Zeldris, quien ya tenía su mano en su lugar. El pequeño niño, que estaba en el suelo, no dejaba de tocarle la mano con asombro. Luego notó que Elizabeth lucía igual a como la había visto anteriormente.

\- Él es bueno, aunque no lo creas... - Dijo Escanor algo temeroso por su comentario, que posiblemente enfadaría a Zeldris.

\- Y-yo lo siento mucho... - Se disculpó Arthur con cierta pena e incómodo.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte. La última vez que nos vimos, Meliodas y yo intentamos matarte. - Dijo Zeldris serio, pero sin ningún rencor. – Es natural que estés a la defensiva.

\- El señor Meliodas... - Dijo el joven con duda.

\- Es bueno. - Le sonrió Merlín. - Y la mayoría de demonios.

\- Hay tantas cosas que contarte, Arthur. - Ronroneo Cath con cariño.

Cath se acercó a él para ser levantado y abrazado por el chico. Arthur sonrió con alegría y una tranquilidad que fue contagiada al grupo. - Estoy feliz de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Creo que será mejor dejarlos solos. - Comentó Elizabeth con alegría. Estaba feliz de ver a Merlín con un brillo de alegría en su mirada.

\- Concuerdo con ella. - Dijo Zeldris, mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Soy Drake. - Arthur bajó su mirada para ver al pequeño demonio con ternura. - Como mi papá te ha perdonado, yo también lo haré. Pero debes tener más cuidado para la próxima.

Drake salió corriendo de la habitación para seguir a su padre, seguido de Elizabeth. Escanor iba detrás de la chica, pero fue detenido por Merlín al tomarle la mano.

\- Me encantaría si te quedaras conmigo. - Le sonrió al viejo con dulzura, cosa que no pudo negarse.

\- ¡Sería un honor! - Exclamó Escanor con orgullo y algo sonrojado ante el contacto de su amada amiga.

-0-0-0-

Era tarde, por lo que Meliodas miraba con tranquilidad el atardecer desde arriba de la taberna. Tristan estaba sentado junto a él en el borde.

Habían pasado todo el día jugando hasta hace un par de horas. Durante ese tiempo, Meliodas se había dedicado a explicarle a su hijo de manera resumida toda su vida y la de Elizabeth. Tristan fue un buen oyente, no interrumpía a no ser que no entendiera.

\- Oye, papá... - Le llamó Tristan a Meliodas con duda.

\- Dime... - Dijo Meliodas tranquilo, pues ya no había secretos entre él y su hijo.

\- De todas las reencarnaciones de mamá, ¿cuál fue a la que más amaste? - Preguntó Tristan, sorprendiendo a Meliodas.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre eso. Había pensado en la que más tiempo había durado u otra cosa. Pero sonrió algo sonrojado por lo que iba a decir. - La primera y la última. La primera Elizabeth que conocí fue mi luz en mi antigua vida. Y la última fue mi camino a la felicidad.

Tristan sonrió por las palabras de su padre. Lo abrazó, ocultando su pequeña cara en el abdomen de Meliodas. Éste simplemente le acarició los cabellos.

\- Papá... - Lo llamó nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera triste.

Meliodas notó el cambio, por lo que dejó de acariciar sus cabellos y ponerle toda la atención. - ¿Qué pasa, Tristan?

\- ¿Me olvidarás cuando yo muera? - Le preguntó Tristan preocupado.

\- ¿Qué...? - Murmuró confundido Meliodas, entonces entendió a lo que se refería.

Él seguía maldito con la vida eterna y Elizabeth igual. Ellos dos morirían, solo para revivir. Nunca envejecerían, siempre serían jóvenes. Él sabía eso de sobra, pero ahora con Elizabeth en la misma situación le había traído alegría, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hijo crecerá y morirá en algún momento de su vida.

Meliodas abrazó a Tristan con firmeza, mientras acariciaba su espalda con cariño. - Claro que no te olvidaría. Eres mi hijo y una de las razones por las que vivo.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? - Dijo Tristan un poco más alegre que antes.

\- Te lo prometo. - Le sonrió Meliodas con sinceridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, adoró leerlos. Lamento los errores de ortografía y gramática.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día! :D**


	11. Familia

Elizabeth avanzó detrás de Zeldris con cierta incomodidad, después de todo, él la culpaba del sufrimiento de su hermano y estaba consciente de que era cierto. Pero ella haría lo que sea para no volver hacerlo, incluso daría su vida por verlo sonreír. Poco a poco sonrió al recordar el tiempo que pasaron juntos cuando ella era una Diosa.

Habían llegado a uno de los patios del castillo, donde se veía gran vegetación y un pequeño estanque. Drake corría con gran agilidad por el lugar, hasta acercarse a Elizabeth.

\- Oye, tía. - Habló Drake con curiosidad. Elizabeth lo vio algo avergonzada, aun no se acostumbraba a ser tía o ser llamada de esa manera.

\- Dime. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? - Le sonrió con dulzura.

Drake levantó su mano ofreciéndole una paleta. - Tome una paleta.

Algo sorprendida por el regalo, lo tomó con agradecimiento. - Muchas gracias. Me encantan los dulces.

\- A mí también. - Exclamó Drake alegre al coincidir en gustos con la diosa. Regresó a correr por el lugar para intentar cazar a un ave.

Elizabeth miró a Zeldris con cierta empatía, él le había conseguido dulces a su hijo e incluso le permitió patearle el trasero a uno de los guardias, solo para que su hijo sonriera. Aunque de una manera, lo estaba malcriando.

\- Zeldris... Se nota que adoras a tu familia. - Le dijo Elizabeth sinceramente.

\- Claro. Haría cualquier cosa para que ellos estén sanos y a salvo. - Se volteó hacía con ella. - Y al ser la pareja de mi hermano, también te incluye en la familia.

La chica de cabellos plateados se sonrojó por las dulces palabras del demonio. Le sorprendía su rápida aceptación, le estaba agradecida pero aún se sentía mal por hacerlo sufrir.

\- Yo lo siento. Debido a mí, Meliodas ha sufrido. Entiendo que estés molesto con mi presencia. - Habló Elizabeth con tristeza al recordar el rostro de miedo y tristeza de Meliodas de verla morir varias veces.

\- Lo sé, pero he comprendido por qué él lo hizo. Y a causa de eso, recibió un castigo injusto de mi padre y de tu madre. Gelda fue mi inspiración a ser mejor demonio, hice lo necesario para que ella estuviera a salvo. Pero no funcionó. - Dijo Zeldris serio, apretó sus puños. - Comprendo el dolor de ver a tu amada morir y no poder hacer nada.

\- Zeldris... - Elizabeth lo miró con tristeza. Entonces, recordó las viejas conversaciones que tuvo con Meliodas. - Tu hermano siempre pensaba en Estarossa y en ti. Pensó en un lugar donde todos los clanes convivieran en paz, para que pudieran vivir sin preocupación alguna.

\- Pero él falló... Al menos ahora existe lo que se deseaba hace miles de años, paz. - Dijo Zeldris con melancolía, para luego cambiar a una voz firme. - Es por eso que me encargaré de evitar que mi padre salga del purgatorio.

Elizabeth asintió de acuerdo a lo que comentó Zeldris. Iba a hablar cuando sintió un par de presencias repugnantes. Dirigió su mirada al cielo, observando a dos residentes del purgatorio en forma de aves.

\- Malditos... - Murmuró Zeldris con molestia. - ¡Drake! ¡Ven para acá en este instante!

Drake corrió hacia con Elizabeth y Zeldris, se quedó mudo al ver a las mismas bestias que lo habían atacado ayer. Elizabeth tomó al niño entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la entrada del castillo. Una de las bestias se lanzó en picada hacia a Elizabeth. Zeldris sacó su espada y cortó con gran agilidad las alas del ave.

El ave sin alas cayó al suelo para luego soltar un chillido que los aturdió. La segunda ave golpeó con sus garras a Zeldris, mandándolo a estrellar con una de las paredes del castillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ave intentó hacer lo mismo con la chica y el niño en brazos. Pero Drake se soltó de Elizabeth para saltar con su espada fuera de su vaina y clavarla en su pecho.

\- ¡Drake! - Gritó Elizabeth asustada, mientras se acercaba al niño que intentaba sacar la espada del pecho de la bestia.

\- ¡Listo! - Exclamó Drake con alegría, saltando a los brazos de Elizabeth.

La bestia enfadada por la herida causada por el niño soltó un chillido, donde se le unió la otra ave. El chillido era tan agudo que provocó que Elizabeth cayera aturdida de rodillas, pero sin soltar a Drake.

De un momento a otro, Zeldris yacía atrás del ave con alas, sosteniendo su espada en alto. La sangre se esparció frente a Elizabeth y Drake, impresionados por la rapidez del demonio de cabellos oscuros al acabar con el ave.

Los chillidos desaparecieron y una voz profunda apareció, así como un intenso calor por unos instantes. - ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Escanor avanzaba, en su forma activa, con la cabeza en alto. Su camisa y chaqueta habían sido desgarradas por sus propios músculos. Detrás de él, el ave se encontraba calcinada.

\- ¡Eso fue genial! - Gritó Drake con emoción. Elizabeth bajó al niño, y éste corrió hacia Zeldris con orgullo.

\- Muchas gracias, Escanor. - Le sonrió Elizabeth al pecado del orgullo.

\- Claro, que harían sin mí. - Dijo Escanor con superioridad.

Zeldris y Elizabeth no le tomaron importancia a sus palabras, pues estaba en su modo soberbio.

\- Creo que es hora de ir a casa. No es normal que ataquen donde haya gente. - Comentó Elizabeth algo preocupada.

\- Están apresurados en secuestrarte, Elizabeth. - Habló Zeldris mirándola detenidamente. - Y creo saber la razón...

Merlín junto Arthur llegaron serios ante la situación frente a ellos, aves aniquiladas pero sin mucha destrucción del castillo.

\- Elizabeth es muy importante para Tristan y Meliodas. - Dijo Merlín con molestia. Nadie tocaría a su hermana de nuevo. - Si te llegaran a secuestrar, ten por seguro que Tristan buscaría la manera de recuperarte. Incluso dar su vida por ti, aunque Meliodas se lo niegue.

Elizabeth se tensó por las palabras de Merlín, ella no quería que eso pasara.

\- Pero eso no pasará en mi guardia. - Dijo Escanor cruzando los brazos.

\- Es por eso que debemos llegar a Lionés. Ahí podríamos estar más seguros, y no solo eso, realizar una emboscada a Chandler. - Dijo Merlín con una sonrisa.

\- Acabando con Chandler, ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por los residentes del purgatorio. - Dijo Zeldris pensativo. - Pero él es muy fuerte, ocuparíamos ir un grupo para no fallar.

\- ¿Por qué no van el tío Meliodas y Escanor a pelear? - Preguntó Drake, después de todo, ellos eran los más fuertes del grupo.

\- No quiero que Escanor peleé. - Dijo Merlín preocupada. Escanor se sorprendió por la mirada de tristeza que le dedicó la bruja. - Su cuerpo ya no es el mismo que antes. Podría simplemente explotar por el descarado poder que posee. No puedo perder alguien importante para mí.

Escanor se giró para evitar que vieran su rostro sonrojado. Las palabras de Merlín atravesaron su barrera de orgullo.

Drake sonrió al darse cuenta de la situación e iba a comentar algo, pero Zeldris lo calló con la mirada. Elizabeth sonrió por Merlín, porque cuidaba de aquellos que quería.

\- Princesa Elizabeth. - Le habló Arthur con una sonrisa. - Yo y mis caballeros estamos a sus servicios. Cualquier cosa que esté en mis manos, lo haré sin dudar.

\- No, esos sería demasiado para su salud. - Comentó Elizabeth preocupada, pues apenas lo había curado.

\- Se equivoca, usted me ha curado perfectamente... Gracias a usted, Camelot tiene a su rey de regreso. - Comentó Arthur con orgullo. - Y hará lo necesario para que su reino viva en paz, así como sus aliados.

\- Arthur... - Sonrió Merlín con jubiló al ver a su aprendiz en acción.

Estaba eternamente agradecida por haber conocido a gente maravillosa. Pero en estos momentos solo pensaba en una cosa, su familia. - Ya es tarde... He estado muy lejos de casa, ¿podemos regresar? - Pidió Elizabeth de manera educada.

-0-0-0-

Meliodas tomó tranquilamente su cerveza observando con alegría la taberna. Ban y Elaine yacían en una de las mesas, ambos habían tomado cerveza. Obviamente, Ban estaba borracho balbuceando cosas sin sentido, y la hada se encontraba ligeramente borracha mientras su cabeza descansaba en la mesa. Hawk dormía entre los restos de comida.

Diane estaba afuera durmiendo con una sonrisa junto King, quien usó a Chastiefol, en forma de almohada, para acostarse en el estómago de la gigante.

\- Meliodas... ¿Crees qué tardaremos en llegar a Lionés? - Preguntó Gelda, quien estaba sentada junto a Meliodas en la barra. En sus brazos se encontraba durmiendo Tristan profundamente.

\- No, una vez que retomemos el camino, en dos días estaremos allí. - Dijo Meliodas. - ¿Tienes urgencia en ir allá?

\- No es eso. Simplemente quería saber porque me gustaría comprarme un vestido, debido a que los otros ya están desgastados. - Dijo Gelda algo avergonzada. - Por favor, no le digas a Zeldris. No quiero que se moleste por pequeñeces.

\- No digas tonterías. Cualquier cosa que te afecte, es importante para Zeldris. - Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa.

\- Ja... Gracias. - Le sonrió Gelda al demonio con gusto.

\- Ya estarán aquí en unos minutos. - Dijo Meliodas con simpleza.

Gelda captó lo que quiso decir el rubio, así que le entregó a Tristan. Éste dejo el tarro de cerveza y aceptó con gusto a su hijo. Zeldris, quien cargaba a Drake dormido, y Elizabeth aparecieron frente a la vampiro y el rubio.

\- ¡Meliodas! ¡Tristan! - Exclamó Elizabeth con cariño. Corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos suavemente, sin despertar a Tristan.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Zeldris! - Expresó Meliodas con alegría.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta, Zeldris. - Dijo Gelda con una sonrisa, mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos.

\- Sí... - Susurró Zeldris algo sonrojado al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su amada. - Estoy feliz de que estén bien.

\- ¿Paso algo? - Dijo la vampiro preocupada, observando que su ropa estaba algo maltratada.

\- Fuimos atacados por residentes del purgatorio. - Dijo Elizabeth con preocupación. Meliodas mostró una cara sin emociones, pero por dentro estaba enojado. - Zeldris y Escanor se hicieron a cargo, pero fue muy inusual su ataque.

\- El ataque fue en pleno día, muy directo como para ser evitado. - Comentó Zeldris.

Gelda tomó a Drake y lo acunó entre sus brazos.

\- Que raro... - Murmuró Meliodas con duda. - ¿Por qué hacer eso?

\- ¿Quién sabe...? - Dijo Zeldris, miró a Gelda y Elizabeth con seriedad. - Pero una cosa es segura, no voy a permitir que nuestro padre salga del maldito purgatorio.

\- Ni yo... - Concordó Meliodas serio.

Gelda y Elizabeth se miraron algo preocupadas por sus amados.

\- ¿Dónde está Estarossa? - Dijo Elizabeth al no ver al otro demonio.

\- Le pedí que fuera a Lionés a ver si no ha había incidentes con los residentes. - Dijo Meliodas, recordando que le debe un gran barril de cerveza por el favor.

\- Guarden silencio... Quiero dormir... - Exclamó Ban soñoliento, mientras abrazaba a Elaine, quien estaba dormida entre sus brazos.

\- Creo... Que ya debemos descansar. Mañana nos dirigiremos a Lionés. - Dijo Meliodas, alegrando a Elizabeth. Por fin vería a su familia nuevamente.

-0-0-0-

Era de noche, por lo que Escanor se estaba preparando para dormir. Hoy había sido un día muy ajetreado. Tosió un poco mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

Miró su mano y ésta estaba manchada de sangre. Algo asustado sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y limpió la sangre. ¿Acaso su tiempo se estaba acabando?

Debía relajarse y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando. De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una carta algo arrugada. La miró por unos segundos antes de abrirla y leerla.

 _Querido Escanor..._

 _Hola, ha pasado mucho desde que nos hemos visto mi querido príncipe Escanor. ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Se ha alimentado bien? ¿Aún tiene pesadillas? ¿Has mejorado tu poesía? Realmente extraño oír recitar sus poemas. Son muchas preguntas que me hago, pero lo que me importa saber es si usted se encuentra sano y salvo, pero creo que lo está por los comentarios de Elizabeth y Tristan, sé que está en buenas manos._

 _He oído toda clase de historias sobre usted. Un hombre temido por la gran fuerza que tiene. Indomable y soberbio pero fiel a su palabra. Luchando por el bien común de las personas._

 _Quién iba imaginar que aquel niño llorón y amable se iba convertir en eso. Oh, mi príncipe, estoy orgullosa de saber sobre usted y en lo que se ha convertido._

 _Después de su escape, me he sentido sola. Pero me alegra de haberlo ayudado porque un niño como usted no merecía vivir en un lugar donde le tuvieran miedo solo por desconocer su gran potencial. Estuve rezando para que usted encontrara un lugar ideal para vivir, y al parecer mis súplicas fueron escuchadas._

 _Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle, pero no creo poder ser capaz de expresar la felicidad que me produce al saber que aquel hombre poderoso y aclamados por todos, sea mi dulce y pequeño príncipe._

 _Solo le diré "gracias por haber nacido". Fue como un hijo para mí. Lo adoro con todo mi corazón. Le deseo todo lo mejor para usted y su familia._

 _Con cariño, Rosa..._

Pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Escanor, mojando un poco la carta. Esta sencilla carta le recordaba quien fue y en lo que se había convertido. Abrazó la carta con cariño.

\- Oh, Rosa... - Exclamó sin ninguna preocupación. Recordando cómo jugaba con Rosa y sus momentos con ella.

Era la única persona en su pueblo natal que lo había aceptado con su maldición, o mejor dicho gracia. De hecho, ella había sido la primera en aceptarlo. Luego fue Meliodas y Merlín.

Un par de golpes de la puerta lo asustó. Dobló y guardó con cuidado la carta en su bolsillo. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta para ver quien había tocado. Mientras iba hacia la puerta, se secó sus lágrimas y talló ligeramente sus ojos para evitar verse que había llorado.

\- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Escanor antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Soy Arthur. - Exclamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sorprendido por su visita, Escanor abrió la puerta dejando ver al aprendiz de Merlín con una sonrisa. - Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

\- ¡Claro que no, su majestad! - Exclamó Escanor nervioso.

\- Arthur, por favor. - Le sonrió el rey con algo de pena. Escanor asintió, por lo que el chico continuó. - Mi visita se debe a que quiero agradecerle desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Escanor se debatió entre que era más sorprendente, si las palabras de Arthur o su inclinación frente a él. - ¿Q-qué significa esto, maje... Arthur?

\- Fui débil e incapaz de proteger a quienes quiero. Usted estuvo al lado de mi maestra todo este tiempo, cuidándola y protegiéndola. - Dijo Arthur con melancolía. - Ella es muy importante para mí, y yo no pude hacer nada por ella. Por eso...

\- No diga más. - Dijo Escanor firme, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso. - Merlín está orgullosa de usted al ver en lo que se ha convertido. Y aunque no lo conozco, yo creo igual que ella. Porque ella cuidó de usted en cada momento, buscó la manera de traerlo de vuelta.

Escanor le sonrió al joven que lloraba con alegría. Colocó su mano en su hombro y lo palmeó ligeramente.

\- Gracias. Le estoy agradecido. - Dijo Arthur, mientras intentaba quitarse sus lágrimas. - Era de esperarse de la pareja de mi maestra.

\- ¡P...pa... Pareja! - Exclamó Escanor avergonzado.

\- ¿No son pareja? - Preguntó algo confundido Arthur. - Es que la manera en la que se miran me dio a entender eso... Lamento si te incomodé. - Dijo Arthur apenado, pero Escanor no le escuchaba porque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _\- ¡¿Merlín me mira de esa manera?!_ \- Pensó con alegría. Al escuchar la risa de Arthur, regresó a la normalidad. - Lo lamento, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Claro! No hay problema, si necesita ayuda con Merlín estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo. - Dijo Arthur con alegría y le guiñó el ojo.

\- ¡¿Sí?! - Exclamó Escanor apenado por ser tan obvio con sus sentimientos.

-0-0-0-

Con cuidado de no despertar a Tristan, Elizabeth dejó al niño en la cama. Parada frente a él, lo miró con dulzura. Verlo dormir sin ninguna preocupación, le traía paz.

\- Todo estará bien, Elizabeth. - Se giró para ver a Meliodas con una sonrisa.

Ella avanzó hacia él para envolverlo en un abrazo, que correspondió con gusto. - Lo sé...

Sin previo aviso, Meliodas se levantó ligeramente de puntitas para besar a Elizabeth con dulzura. La chica se sobresaltó por tal acción.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para atraerla más. Él ejerció un poco de fuerza con su peso para que Elizabeth se inclinara hacia él. Ahora, Meliodas se encontraba parado sin hacer esfuerzo para besarla.

Pronto, el beso comenzó a tomar fuerza hasta que se separaron lentamente manteniendo contacto visual. Elizabeth no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar la manera en que su cuerpo y mente se encontraban, como si fuera la primera vez que lo besaba.

Meliodas la abrazó para así escuchar los latidos acelerados de Elizabeth, recordándole las primeras veces que la tocó cuando era una princesa de 16 años. Observó como la chica se sonrojaba ante su cercanía. Orgulloso por ponerla en ese estado, acarició sus largos cabellos con delicadeza. Elizabeth lo rodeó con sus brazos para apoyar su cabeza en él, aspirando su aroma. Jamás se cansaría de olerlo.

\- Te amo, Elizabeth... Más de lo que imaginas...- Susurró con cariño.

\- Yo también, te amo. - Dijo Elizabeth con dulzura en su voz. - Amo a cada parte de ti...

\- Estaremos siempre juntos... - Aunque eso le traía una inmensa alegría, lo dijo sin mucho ánimo.

La Diosa no se inmutó por la manera que habló, simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza. - Tristan te preguntó, ¿cierto?

El abrazo se rompió, pero mantuvieron sus manos unidas. Elizabeth sonrió con tristeza mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. Meliodas se mantuvo parado observándola.

\- Así es. Él me preguntó sobre si lo iba a olvidar... - Murmuró Meliodas. - Te he visto morir tantas veces que fue doloroso, pero siempre te encontraría de nuevo... Tristan morirá y será la última vez que lo vea.

\- Pero... Más vale un momento junto a ti, que nunca haberte conocido. - Dijo Elizabeth con dulzura. - Disfrutemos estos momentos juntos, Meliodas.

\- Sí... Aún falta muchos años... - Le sonrió satisfecho por sus palabras.

Ambos se acostaron, evitando despertar a Tristan. Elizabeth se encontraba en el medio de Meliodas y su hijo. Ella abrazó a Tristan suavemente. El demonio la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él, para rodearla con sus manos. Antes de caer en un sueño profundo, besó su cuello provocándole una pequeña risa.

\- Buenas noches, Elizabeth, Tristan. - Susurró con alegría mientras sentía a su amada dormir entre sus brazos.-

-0-0-0-

\- No se preocupe joven Meliodas. Yo lo salvaré de las manos de esa asquerosa diosa. - Susurró una voz llena de malicia e irá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, porque ya comenzará la acción. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, adoró leerlos y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Lamento los errores de ortografía y gramática.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día! :D**

 **PD: No saben lo agradecida y emocionada por llegar a los 11 capítulos. Sin ustedes, no habría llegado tan lejos :D**


	12. Miedo

Era de mañana, y Zeldris se despertó para levantarse de la cama algo cansado. Observó a su familia dormir. Gelda abrazaba a Drake mientras el niño soltaba pequeños ronquidos. Verlos descansar con esa tranquilidad le traía una enorme satisfacción. Acarició los cabellos claros de su esposa con dulzura, a lo que ella reaccionó con una sonrisa.

Mantuvo la mirada perdida por unos momentos, pensando en los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido. Saber que su padre estaba queriendo emerger del purgatorio lo aterraba, no quería perder a su amada otra vez... A su hijo e incluso sus hermanos.

\- Algo no está bien... - Susurró para sí mismo. Observó a su alrededor con detenimiento, analizando cada rincón.

Regresó su mirada hacia a su familia, encontrándose que solo estaba Gelda durmiendo. Sonrió con emoción mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo el aire de la ventana entrar, Drake había salido sin que él se diera cuenta. Miró su mueble como si esperara no ver su espada recargada ahí, y efectivamente no estaba. Su hijo había mejorado sus técnicas. - Ese niño... - Murmuró con cariño.

-0-0-0-

El movimiento de Mamá Hawk hizo que Meliodas se despertara con flojera. Se encontraba acurrucado entre los pechos de Elizabeth, quien dormía plácidamente. Sentir la suavidad de éstos en su cara le traía una tranquilidad, podía sentir el corazón de su amada latir con ritmo suave.

Estiró su brazo, pasando de Elizabeth, buscando la presencia de su hijo, pero no sintió nada. Murmuró con flojera unas palabras sin sentido. La falta de Tristan lo despertó por completo, tomando asiento en la cama miró como Elizabeth se despertaba.

\- ¿Meliodas...? - Preguntó soñolienta, mientras se acomodaba en su regazo poco contenta ante los movimientos bruscos de la taberna.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa al ver el leve puchero de su Elizabeth. Acarició sus cabellos plateados para luego pasar a sus pechos. Tomó uno de ellos y lo apretó suavemente, Elizabeth despertó con rapidez algo apenada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Elizabeth? - Preguntó con falsa inocencia en su acto.

\- M...Meliodas... - Murmuró avergonzada por el tacto tan agradable, pero sin vergüenza del chico.

Soltó su pecho y besó su frente con cariño. Elizabeth lo miró con ternura antes de sorprenderse por el rostro de Meliodas. Una pequeña, pero animada risa llamó la atención de Meliodas, quien no entendía el por qué de la risa de Elizabeth.

Curioso por la alegría de Elizabeth, tocó su cabello para ver si no tenía algo pegado, pero solo era su usual cabello alborotado. Ella no se reía por eso, pues ya lo había visto con anterioridad y le dijo que se veía lindo.

\- Elizabeth. - Le habló con una voz profunda, provocando un ligero sonrojo a la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Meliodas? - Dijo Elizabeth mientras se sentaba junto a él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes de mí? - Dijo fingiendo estar herido. Elizabeth sonrió mientras acarició su rostro. - Hay algo en mi cara, ¿no es así?

Meliodas captó la indirecta y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Una vez allí, miró su reflejo sólo para comenzar a reír. Tenía tinta en su nariz y varías líneas en sus mejillas, simulando la cara de un gato.

\- ¡Tristan! - Dijo con cariño.

-0-0-0-

\- ¿Qué tal les fue? - Exclamó Ban con alegría. Sonrió al ver las caras de orgullo de Drake y Tristan.

Drake colocó una espada corta en la mesa y Tristan dejó un pincel junto a una botella de tinta. Ban estaba sentado en la barra mirando con regocijo a sus pequeños discípulos. King lo miraba con desaprobación.

\- ¿En serio les estás enseñando a robar? Dijo King con cierta molestia.

\- ¡Claro! Drake ya es todo un pequeño ladrón. - Revolvió los cabellos de los niños con emoción. - Y Tristan está aprendiendo a ser sigiloso. Pronto serán igual de genial que yo.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamaron con emoción los dos niños mientras levantaban los brazos.

\- ¿Qué más podemos hacer? - Preguntó Tristan con energía.

\- Bueno... ¿Pueden intentar quitarle el anillo a King? - Sonrió con malicia mientras apuntaba al pequeño anillo que poseía el hada.

\- ¡Ban! - Le reprendió King. - Niños, eso está mal. Dejen de hacerle caso a este loco.

Drake bufo molesto por arruinar la diversión y Tristan lo miró aburrido mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Ban le dedicó una mirada divertida a King, cosa que lo asustó.

\- Oigan, niños. - Les llamó Ban con diversión. - Si logran quitarle el anillo a King, les haré un pastel de chocolate.

\- ¿Chocolate? - Exclamó Tristan con emoción.

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo Drake con duda, pero por dentro deseaba comer aunque sea una rebanada.

\- Sí. Y solo para ustedes. - Dijo de manera risueña el pecado de la avaricia.

King retrocedió un poco al ver las caras de los dos niños, como si él fuera una presa entre depredadores. Drake se colocó en posición de ataque, y Tristan lo miraba sin ninguna emoción. Ahí fue cuando King sintió miedo, pues le recordaba las caras de Zeldris y Meliodas, respectivamente.

\- ¡Yo tomo sus alas! - Gritó Drake con veracidad, lanzándose hacia King.

\- ¡Yo sus manos! - Exclamó Tristan brincando hacia a King.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, King había esquivado sus ataques. Él no iba unirse a sus juegos, rápidamente dejó la taberna. Los niños vieron con tristeza la ida del hada. -¡No!

\- Ni modo. No habrá pastel de chocolate. - Dijo Ban sin mucho ánimo, realmente quería ver acción.

Drake gruñó molesto. Tristan se quedó pensativo por unos minutos antes de salir por la puerta principal de la taberna. El demonio y el bandido lo miraron expectantes.

Afuera, King volaba cerca de la taberna, exactamente en la tercera planta donde estaba Diane durmiendo, por lo que con mucho cuidado Tristan empezó a escalar la construcción. Él quería pastel de chocolate.

Antes de llegar al segundo piso, su mano se resbaló. Con miedo vio como caía hasta que sintió un apretón fijo en su brazo. Drake lo sostenía del brazo, aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo. Pero en un movimiento brusco de Mamá Hawk, ambos niños cayeron de la taberna. Inútilmente intentaron aferrarse del cerdo gigante hasta que cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No...! - Exclamó Tristan con tristeza y miedo al ver como se alejaba la cerda a gran velocidad.

\- Mi papá se va a enojar conmigo... - Murmuró Drake con preocupación.

\- Tenemos que alcanzarlos. - Dijo Tristan mientras jalaba a Drake para que ambos corrieran.

-0-0-0-

La tinta no se quitaba, pero realmente no le molestaba a Meliodas. Cuando se le vino una idea, sonriendo salió del baño. Vio a Elizabeth aun sentada en la cama, leyendo un pequeño libro. Avanzó hacia ella hasta quedar encima de la chica, asustándola.

\- ¡Meliodas! - Exclamó asustada por la repentina cercanía de su amado.

Meliodas no contestó, simplemente le sonrió con malicia. Se acercó lo suficiente para sentarse en el regazo de Elizabeth y apoyar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

\- Meow... - El sonido de imitación de un gato hizo que Elizabeth se sonrojada al máximo. Murmuró suavemente. - Este gato quiere cariños...

Elizabeth ante la sensación de calidez que le ofrecía Meliodas, acarició sus cabellos con nerviosismo, pues el chico comenzó a lamer la unión de su cuello y hombro. Sus manos viajaron a sus pechos para masajearlos sin vergüenza alguna.

\- ¡Meliodas! - Le llamó avergonzada mientras intentaba alejarlo. - Si viene Tristan y nos ve...

\- No te preocupes, él está abajo... - Se alejó de su hombro para besar su labios.

Elizabeth sintió un ligero movimiento en la garganta del rubio. Se alejó suavemente del beso para mirarlo con sorpresa. - Meliodas... ¿estás ronroneando?

\- No lo sé... Tal vez... - Dijo Meliodas.- Los demonios son como bestias...

El ronroneo del demonio aumentó y Elizabeth besó con dulzura su frente, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-0-0-0-

Gelda se despertó completamente descansada y se sentó lentamente para no despertar a Zeldris. Observó cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo lento. - Zeldris... Sé que estás despierto...

Éste simplemente pujó con suavidad mientras abría sus ojos para mirarla con cariño. Zeldris acomodó su cabeza en su regazo. La jaló hacía con él y la besó con firmeza. Gelda aceptó con gusto su beso.

El beso se empezó a profundizar, por lo que la vampiro comenzó a acariciar los cabellos oscuros de su amado. El demonio sonrió ante el cariño de su esposa. El beso se rompió lentamente que Zeldris pudo observar el rostro sonrojado de Gelda. Suspiró al recordar que su hijo tenía su espada.

\- Tengo que buscar a Drake. - Dijo Zeldris con cierto cansancio, intentando levantarse.

Apenas se había sentado en el borde de la cama cuando Gelda usó sus manos para masajear los hombros tensos de Zeldris. La vampiro empezó a masajearlos provocándole un pequeño quejido.

\- Estás algo tensó, ¿qué tal si descansas y yo voy a ver a Drake? - Dijo Gelda mientras ejercía presión en sus hombros, haciéndole acostarse en la cama relajado.

La chica sonrió con orgullo al ver que el demonio se había acomodado para dormir nuevamente. Se levantó y se dispuso a cambiarse para buscar a su hijo.

-0-0-0-

King miró por la ventana a Diane dormida en la cama, donde él descansaba cuando no estaba con ella. Abrió la ventana pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido, como un grito. Bajó la mirada pero no vio nada importante. Sintió como era jalado hacia dentro de la habitación.

\- ¡Diane! - Exclamó avergonzado al ver que la chica lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza. - ¡No puedo respirar!

Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte, lo soltó. - Lo siento. Me emocioné.

\- Deberías descansar. - Dijo King con preocupación mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Nada. Solo que me sentí algo mareada. - Dijo algo apenada. -¿Crees poder acostarte conmigo? Tu dulce aroma me relaja.

\- C...Claro. - Murmuró King sonrojado por la petición de su amada. - Podemos dormir un rato más, aún es temprano.

Diane se acomodó en la cama dejándole un espacio a King, quien se acostó evitando que sus alas lo molestaran. Ella se acercó y lo besó con dulzura.

\- Diane, ¿no habrá problema si estás de ese tamaño? - Preguntó King preocupado.

\- Merlín me dejó una nota, sólo puedo usar las pastillas una vez al día. Y si es posible, no tomarlas. - Dijo Diane con cariño. - Realmente no quería caminar hasta Lionés.

\- Y no debes. Ahora no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo. Cualquier cosa que desees, dime y te lo traeré sin pensarlo. - Diane sonrió al escuchar las palabras del hada. - Tu salud y la de mi hijo es importante para mí.

\- ¡Oh, King! - Exclamó Diane con cariño mientras acariciaba su vientre. - ¿Crees que todo estará bien?

\- Sí. Y si no, yo me encargaré de que lo sea. - Dijo King con determinación, dándole tranquilidad a la gigante. La besó en sus labios antes de abrazarla. - Ahora, debes descansar.

\- ¡Sí...! - Exclamó con alegría mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de King con una sonrisa.

-0-0-0-

Algo no estaba bien. Gelda bajó a la taberna y no encontró a Drake ni a Tristan. Pensó que estarían jugando por ahí. Había pasado enfrente de cada habitación y solo había sentido el aroma de los adultos. Debido a que aún eran niños, no controlaban bien su poder y eso significaba que podían desaparecer o aumentar su presencia.

Agradecía tener sus poderes de vampiro, podía oler la esencia de cada ser vivo y sentirla en un cierto radio. Pero no en este caso.

\- ¡Drake! ¡Tristan! - Exclamó asustada. Todos estaban en sus habitaciones, por lo que no la escucharían, a no ser que alzara más la voz.

Entonces, sintió el aroma de su hijo y sobrino afuera del lugar. Apresurada, sale de la taberna.

-0-0-0-

Drake y Tristan saltaban en rama a rama intentando acercarse al cerdo, pero era inútil, la distancia entre ellos aumentaba, así como su cansancio.

\- ¡Por lo menos, debemos acercarnos para gritarle! - Exclamó Drake. Estaba cansado pues iban muy rápido de árbol en árbol.

\- ¡¿Cómo le haremos si es más rápida que nosotros?! - Preguntó Tristan asustado.

Ambos niños sintieron una presencia que les provocó caer al suelo. Asustado, Tristan se acercó a Drake, quien miraba con ira lo que había frente a ellos.

Era un residente del purgatorio, con la forma de un dragón con alas. Los niños no se movieron, pensando en que podían hacer.

\- En cuanto suelte mi espada corremos. - Susurró Drake serio mientras sacaba su pequeña espada. Tristan miró atento sus movimientos.

Drake fijó su mirada en lo que parecía ser el ojo del dragón, y rápidamente invocó unas flamas alrededor de su arma para lanzarla contra la bestia, dándole en el ojo. Al ver que el residente del purgatorio se retorcía de dolor, ambos niños corrieron con todo lo que podía.

\- ¡Vamos a morir! -Gritó Tristan asustado.

Drake entendía el miedo de su primo. No podían sentir el poder de la bestia pero si su presencia física. Eso significaba que su padre no la sentiría y no los rescatarían. Un gruñido cerca de ellos, llamó su atención. Se giraron lentamente para observar cómo el dragón se acercaba volando mientras esquivaba los árboles con gracia.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Ojalá pudiera volar! - Exclamó Drake molesto.

\- Yo solo puedo invocar un ala blanca. -Dijo Tristan con impotencia.

\- ¡Yo también, una negra! -Exclamó el demonio con esperanza. - Podemos juntarnos e intentar volar.

\- ¿No se supone que los demonios vuelan a los 35 años? - Exclamó Tristan sorprendido.

\- Pues sí, por eso solo puedo invocar un ala... Y no soy 100% demonio. - Le sonrió Drake con orgullo.

Ambos se comenzaron a acercar, intentando saltar al mismo ritmo. Drake sintió una calidez desde atrás, se giró para ver al dragón, iba a atacar. Rápidamente, se abrazó de Tristan y le gritó. - ¡Yo, izquierda! ¡Tú, derecha!

En ese momento, del lado derecho de Tristan, emergió un ala blanca, y del lado izquierdo de Drake, salió una negra. El niño de cabellos negros empujó con fuerza al rubio, provocando esquivar una llamarada.

Volando con dificultad, intentaron aferrarse el uno con el otro, evitando romper el vuelo. Como podían, esquivaban las llamas del dragón y sus garras, aunque recibieron pequeños raspones y quemaduras.

Volaron con tanta rapidez por el miedo, que visualizaron la taberna. Estaban cerca de la parte trasera del cerdo, que intentaron gritarle. Pero estaban tan cansados debido al uso de las alas que no podían hablar. Estaban tan concentrados en llegar con mamá Hawk, que no se dieron cuenta de la cercanía del dragón. Cuando se giraron para ver a la bestia, observaron cómo alzó una de sus garras para golpearlos.

Una gran llama golpeó la cabeza del dragón, que lo hizo retroceder un poco. Aprovechando la situación, Drake y Tristan aterrizaron de golpe en mamá Hawk con cansancio y miedo.

\- ¡Niños! - Gelda corrió hacia con ellos con preocupación y alivio de verlos a salvo.

\- ¡Mamá! / ¡Tía! - Exclamaron como pudieron con alegría, pero cambiaron a confusión al ver la cara de miedo de Gelda.

Gelda rápidamente convocó y lanzó una gran llamarada hacia la bestia, que estaba nuevamente preparada para atacar. Sin embargo, el dragón lo esquivó con gran facilidad. Cuando de repente, la bestia fue golpeada por una de las patas traseras de Hawk con tal fuerza que quedó destrozada. Los niños quedaron sorprendidos y asombrados por tal fuerza del cerdo.

\- ¡Bien hecho, mamá! - Exclamó Hawk con orgullo desde la puerta de la taberna.

Tres presencias volaron por encima del Gelda y los niños, eran Meliodas, Zeldris y King con miradas serias.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Meliodas serio con los brazos cruzados, aún conservaba la tinta en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. En este caso intente centrarme un poco más en las parejas, aunque sea un poco, se podría decir que es un tipo de relleno (?). Intente practicar algo de acción en la historia, es más difícil de lo que creí. Realmente gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Lamento los errores gramaticales y ortográficos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día! :D**

 **PD: El siguiente fragmento lo elimine, pero me encanto tanto que se los dejaré aquí abajo. Es como otra alternativa del final del capítulo.**

\- ¡Mamá! / ¡Tía! - Exclamaron como pudieron con alegría, pero cambiaron a confusión al ver la cara de miedo de Gelda. Sintieron como eran abrazados de manera protectora por Gelda, solo para escuchar un grito agudo de la bestia.

Drake y Tristan sintieron la calidez del abrazo tornarse húmedo y algo pegajoso. Lentamente sintieron como las fuerzas del abrazo se perdían. El peso de Gelda cayó sobre ellos, intentaron aferrarse a ella, pero finalmente fue Drake quien la sostuvo. Tristan miró con sorpresa sus manos manchadas de sangre para luego observar con miedo a su tía.

Las lágrimas de Drake no dejaban de brotar, sus pequeñas manos tocaron la húmeda espalda de su madre. Temblando de temor, susurró con esperanza. -Mamá...Levántate... Por favor...

Pero no hubo ninguna contestación. La bestia iba a atacar nuevamente, cuando fue atravesada por una pequeña espada. Tristan observó con cierto alivio a su tío Estarossa, quien volaba frente a ellos mirando con molestia al dragón. Lanzó dos espadas hacia el residente del purgatorio, provocándole un gran dolor, chillando en el acto. Sin embargo, el grito desgarrador de Drake opacó al grito agudo del dragón.


	13. Reunión

\- Y eso es lo que pasó. - Dijo Tristan algo nervioso ante la mirada seria de su padre, mientras intentaba no mirarlo directamente.

Todos estaban en el interior de la taberna, Meliodas junto Zeldris estaban frente a los niños. Ban, Diane y Estarossa, quien había llegado a los minutos del incidente, estaban sentados en una de las mesas. King y Elaine volaban cerca del grupo, observando a Elizabeth y Gelda, que estaban en la barra. Hawk estaba junto a la vampiro y Diosa.

\- Lamentamos todo lo que pasó. No era nuestra intención preocuparlos. - Murmuró Drake con pena, observando a su madre ser curada por Elizabeth.

\- Lo sé. Sé que no fue su culpa e incluso actuaron inteligentemente. Estoy orgulloso, pero no saben el miedo que me dio al escuchar la bestia y no verlos. - Dijo Zeldris serio, cerró los ojos unos segundos para luego observar a Gelda. - Fue nuestra culpa el no estar atentos a ustedes.

\- Así es, siguen siendo niños. - Dijo Meliodas con cierta molestia al haberle fallado a su hijo y sobrino. - ¡Ban!

\- Lo sé. Lo sé... Fue mi culpa el no haberlos detenido cuando salieron de la taberna. - Dijo Ban con culpa, se había confiado.

\- Creo que todos tenemos algo de culpa. - Habló King, apretando los puños. Él había escuchado algo y no le importó. - En especial, yo...

\- ¡Suficiente! - Exclamó Diane. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la gigante. - Creo que lo ideal es olvidar el tema y seguir adelante.

\- Diane tiene razón. Ya pasó todo y no tiene sentido seguir hablando de esto. Podríamos ver la manera de que eso no ocurra de nuevo. - Dijo Elaine, acercándose a Ban para acariciarle los cabellos puntiagudos.

\- Suena estupendo. - Concordó Meliodas con una sonrisa. - Niños, ¿qué les parece si jugamos a las escondidas?

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamaron alegres Drake y Tristan.

\- Está bien. - Dijo Meliodas con ánimo. - Pero antes, ¿cómo me quito esta tinta?

\- Se quita en un par de horas. Nada grave. - Dijo Ban con burla.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien. - Exclamó Meliodas con alegría. - Zeldris, tú cuentas.

\- A mí no me metas. - Murmuró Zeldris, alejándose del trio.

\- Bueno... ¿Estarossa? - Meliodas miró a Estarossa, quien le sonrió de manera afirmativa.

Los demonios, a excepción de Zeldris, junto a Ban, Elaine y King empezaron a jugar a las escondidas por toda la casa. Mientras Elizabeth, Gelda y Zeldris observaban con tranquilidad, Diane había subido a descansar junto a Hawk.

\- Lamento esto... - Murmuró Elizabeth con cierta culpa, pues ella era una de las razones de que fueran perseguidos por esas bestias. Había terminado de curarla cuando sintió que Gelda le tomaba suavemente las manos.

\- No te preocupes, sé que no es tu intención. - Le sonrió con ternura. Elizabeth asintió apenada, pero sobretodo feliz de sus palabras. - Creo que usé mucha energía. Lamento preocuparte, Zeldris...

\- No digas eso, tu bienestar es lo más importante para mí. Lo bueno que no era pleno día. - Dijo Zeldris con cierto alivio, mientras abrazaba a Gelda con cariño. - Debí haber sentido la falta de la presencia de Drake o Tristan. - Murmuró serio. - No estarías así.

\- Zeldris... - Susurró Elizabeth preocupada.

\- Pero estoy bien. Algo cansada por usar continuamente mi magia, pero bien. A parte, lo importante es que los niños y Elizabeth estén a salvo. - Dijo Gelda sonriéndole a Zeldris con cariño.

\- Está bien. - Dijo Zeldris un poco más relajado.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado dos días desde que comenzaron a viajar hacia Lionés. No hubo ningún incidente durante el transcurso, a excepción el que pasó con los niños. Elizabeth miró con gran felicidad el lugar donde vivió su infancia desde la ventana de su dormitorio.

\- ¡Libertad! - Exclamó Tristan mojado y desnudo mientras salía corriendo del baño.

\- ¡Tristan! - Exclamó preocupada al ver que se podía caer debido a su misma humedad.

Tristan ignoró a su madre para mirar hacia el baño con precaución. Él era alguien penoso, pero jugar con su padre era muy divertido, que le hizo olvidar su desnudez. Meliodas apareció detrás del niño con una sonrisa, vistiendo sólo sus pantalones.

\- ¡Te tengo! - Exclamó Meliodas con un toque juguetón, mientras capturaba a su hijo con una toalla y lo levantaba como si nada. La risa del niño inundó los oídos del demonio y Diosa, quienes se miraron con orgullo y cariño. - Lamento haber mojado el suelo.

\- No hay problema... ¿Se están divirtiendo? - Dijo Elizabeth con cariño.

\- ¡Sí! - Dijeron Meliodas y Tristan al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien. Es hora de secarte. - Dijo Meliodas mientras lo llevaba de regreso al baño. Pero fue detenido por las palabras de Tristan.

\- ¡Mamá! - Le habló Tristan emocionado.

\- Dime, cariño. - Dijo Elizabeth.

\- ¿Mi papá también te va a bañar? - Preguntó Tristan con curiosidad e inocencia.

Elizabeth sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse ante la mirada maliciosa de Meliodas e inocente de Tristan. - Bueno... Yo...

\- Sí, Elizabeth. ¿Vas a dejar que te bañe? - Comentó Meliodas con un toque juguetón.

La chica sentía como la mirada de su amado la dejaba vulnerable. Sintió sus piernas temblar, cuando observó cómo los hermosos ojos verdes de Meliodas cambiaron a un negro ónix. Tristan notó este cambio.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Tus ojos cambiaron, son como los de mi tío Zeldris y Estarossa! - Dijo Tristan mientras intentaba tocarle la cara.

Meliodas se sorprendió al darse cuenta que dejó salir un poco a su demonio interior, e intentó relajarse para regresar a la "normalidad". Pero pensar en él y Elizabeth bañándose juntos le era tan excitante.

\- ¡¿Papá?! - Fue la voz de su hijo que lo relajó, regresando sus ojos verdes. - ¿Cómo haces eso?

Meliodas se quedó unos momentos callado, para luego sonreírle. - Terminando de cambiarnos, te cuento, ¿está bien?

\- ¡Sí! - Tristan se bajó de Meliodas y corrió al baño con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

Meliodas satisfecho con haber regresado a su hijo a cambiarse, decidió terminar de ponerse su usual ropa. Elizabeth siguió algo sonrojada, pero se acercó al demonio para abrazarlo, antes de que se pusiera su camisa.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Elizabeth? - Preguntó Meliodas algo sorprendido por el repentino acto de su amada.

\- Estoy algo nerviosa de ver a Margaret y Verónica. Quiero decir... Estoy feliz de volverlas a ver, pero ahora... - Murmuró Elizabeth con cierto temor.

Meliodas comprendió a lo que se refería. Ella seguía siendo una chica de 16 años, pero solo en apariencia. Sus hermanas habían envejecido y su padre... Bueno, él apenas podía respirar. El demonio la atrajo hacia él para besarle la mejilla.

\- Todo estará bien... Solo se tú y todo saldrá con naturalidad. - Le murmuró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Ahora, muestra esa hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! - Le sonrió tímidamente con la cara sonrojada. - Iré abajo con las chicas para que tú y Tristan hablen sobre los poderes demoníacos con más privacidad.

\- Sabes que no me molesta hablar sobre ello contigo. - Dijo Meliodas extrañado.

\- Lo sé. Y a mí no me molesta hablarlo, pero... - Dijo Elizabeth seria, mientras rompía el abrazo. - Tristan se incomoda al hablar de sus poderes de demonios, debido a que no sabe cómo controlarlo y yo no puedo ayudarlo. Por eso, sé que sabrás manejar mejor la situación.

\- Elizabeth... - Murmuró Meliodas con cierta sorpresa y alegría. Sintió como le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de sonreírle y salir de la habitación, por lo que el rubio termino de vestirse.

Completamente vestido, Meliodas tomó asiento en la cama. Estuvo meditando en lo que había pasado estos últimos días: Elizabeth estaba viva y lo seguiría sin importar qué pasara, era padre de un hijo tan guapo como él, su familia eran perseguidos por su viejo maestro y él se encargaría de que su familia esté segura.

\- ¡Papá! - Gritó Tristan con preocupación. Meliodas se vio sorprendido por la cercanía de su hijo, estaba apoyando sus manos en su regazo. - Te he estado hablando desde hace rato... ¿No quieres hablar sobre los poderes demoníacos?

\- ¡No! No es eso... Me quedé pensando en otras cosas. - Meliodas acarició sus cabellos rubios con cariño. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Empecemos!

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó con emoción Tristan.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? - Preguntó Meliodas con cierto nerviosismo, pues no era un tema muy común de hablar.

\- ¿Cómo los controlas? - Dijo Tristan refiriéndose a los poderes.

\- Mmm... Piensa de manera energética, con un poco de ira o algún sentimiento negativo. - Comentó Meliodas con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando su infancia. - Y con el tiempo, sabrás identificar ese sentir con facilidad.

\- ¡Oh...! Eso explica muchas cosas... - Dijo Tristan para sí mismo, aunque Meliodas lo había escuchado perfectamente. - Cuando me enojo o me pongo triste, usualmente todo se siente... Caliente en cierta manera.

\- Ves, ya lo estás dominando. - Dijo Meliodas con orgullo. - No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré algunas técnicas, como el Full Counter. - Le guiñó el ojo. Tristan abrazó sus piernas con emoción.

-0-0-0-

\- ¿Segura que estarás bien aquí, Diane? - Dijo Elizabeth a su amiga, la gigante. Todos estaban afuera de la taberna, habían llegado a las afueras de Lionés. Diane, en su tamaño normal, le sonrió a todos algo apenada por su preocupación.

\- Sí, estaré bien. King se va a quedar conmigo. Realmente no quiero caminar o hacer mucho esfuerzo. Me siento algo cansada. - Dijo Diane mientras se sentaba junto a mamá Hawk.

\- Sí, yo la cuidaré y estaré al pendiente. - Dijo King con orgullo.

\- Así que papá hada está en modo protector. - Dijo Ban con burla. Elaine lo miró molesta. - Es la verdad...

\- Iremos al castillo... ¿No se les ofrece algo? - Preguntó Hawk.

\- No, estoy bien. ¡Gracias! - Le dijo Diane con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! - Exclamó Meliodas decidido. - Nos vamos. King cuida bien de Diane.

El hada asintió serio y Diane le sonrió de manera agradecida. Mientras iban al pueblo, Estarossa y Ban empezaron a jugar bruscamente, que Elaine tuvo que cuidarlos con la ayuda de Hawk. Meliodas y los demás los dejaron ser, y siguieron avanzando por el bosque.

La gente caminaba por el pueblo con alegría. El pueblo lucia espléndido a los ojos de Elizabeth, su sonrisa no había dejado su rostro desde que habían entrado al lugar.

Tristan y Drake corrían con diversión entre sus empujones. Zeldris junto a Meliodas vigilaban a sus hijos para que no lastimaran a los humanos con su fuerza. Gelda, quien vestía una capucha tinta, caminaba al lado de Elizabeth. Ver la emoción de la Diosa le hacía reír ligeramente.

\- Bien... Gelda, Drake. Iremos a la costurera. - Dijo Zeldris mientras atrapaba a su hijo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, a excepción de Gelda, quien le sonrió con cariño comprendiendo la indirecta. La vampiro se acercó a su esposo y le tomó el brazo. - Nos veremos en un rato más.

Meliodas captó la intención de su hermano y cuñada, sonriéndoles con cariño. Tristan vio con cierta tristeza como su primo y tíos de alejaban de ellos. Elizabeth observó cómo su amado levantaba a su hijo y lo ponía en sus hombros.

\- Bien. Debemos seguir. Estoy seguro que el viejo Baltra y tus hermanas nos están esperando. - Dijo Meliodas tomándole la mano a Elizabeth para avanzar por las calles del pueblo. Elizabeth sonrió tímidamente por el contacto que tenía con Meliodas.

Avanzando por el pueblo, Elizabeth observó su reflejo en unos de los vidrios de los puestos. Embolsó una gran sonrisa al ver que parecían una hermosa familia. Meliodas notó el cambio de semblante, por lo que siguió sosteniendo su mano con la suya.

-0-0-0-

Algunos caballeros de la entrada del castillo se quedaron mudos al ver a Elizabeth. Meliodas simplemente les sonrió. Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del castillo, Tristan, quien seguía en los hombros de Meliodas, observó con asombro la elegancia del lugar.

\- Papá, ¿me puedes bajar? - Preguntó Tristan con curiosidad.

\- ¡Claro! Solo no te separes de nosotros. - Dijo Meliodas.

\- Sí, papá. - Comentó Tristan con cierto aburrimiento.

Elizabeth se mantuvo cerca de Meliodas, sosteniendo su mano. - ¿Crees que se sorprendan al verme?

\- ¡Claro! Exclamó Meliodas. - Ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo, creo que sería algo que los sorprenderán.

\- Sí... - Susurró Elizabeth con dulzura. - ¿Dónde está Tristan?

\- Rayos... Lo volvimos a perder. - Comentó Meliodas algo molesto, pero luego se animó. - Él sigue por aquí, podríamos buscar a tus hermanas, que de seguro les avisaron de nuestra presencia. Y luego buscamos a Tristan.

\- ¿Seguro? - Dijo Elizabeth dudosa.

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó Meliodas con seguridad. - No he sentido ninguna presencia de residentes del purgatorio cerca de aquí, y antes de que lleguen al castillo, Zeldris o Estarossa se encargarían de ellos antes de que llegaran aquí.

Elizabeth pensó unos momentos y era verdad lo que había dicho Meliodas. Con un poco más de confianza, avanzó por el pasillo.

-0-0-0-

Tristan había corrido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sabía que debía obedecer a su padre, pero él quería ir a explorar el lugar solo. No lo hubiera hecho por el incidente, sin embargo, había muchos soldados y eso le dio confianza.

\- ¡Oye! - Una voz femenina ligeramente tosca le habló. - No deberías estar por estos lados... Aunque me resultas familiar...

El niño se giró hacia la voz, encontrándose a dos muchachas vestidas con armaduras. Las dos parecían como de 30 años. Una de ellas tenía el cabello púrpura y corto, en cambio, la otra chica lo tenía largo y negro.

\- Jericho... Debes ser más suave, es un niño. - Comentó la chica de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Pero no debe estar por esta parte del castillo, Guila! - Exclamó Jericho avergonzada y molesta.

\- Lo sé. Pero es un niño. - Dijo Guila con cierto cariño. - Me recuerda a Zeal cuando era un niño.

Jericho miró a su alrededor, Tristan había desaparecido. - ¡Maldición! ¡Huyó!

\- Por allá. - Señaló Guila.

Tristan corrió asustado, y cuando las perdió de vista por unos segundos entró a una habitación, que tenía una gran puerta. Al entrar, notó un ambiente ligeramente pesado, pero no le importó y se escondió debajo de una gran cama. Escuchó cómo tocaron la puerta y permaneció callado esperando a que se fueran.

\- Adelante. - Tristan se estremeció al oír una voz firme y ronca.

Las puertas se abrieron ligeramente y entraron las chicas para rápidamente inclinarse.

\- Su majestad. Lamentamos molestar, pero... ¿De casualidad no ha visto un niño entrar por aquí? - Preguntó Guila, aun sin dejar de inclinarse.

Un anciano reposaba en la cama, poseía una gran barba y su apariencia lucía desgastada, pero firme. Éste sonrió y dijo. - No es una molestia. Pero no he visto a nadie.

\- Entendemos. - Comentó Jericho seria, mientras ambas chicas se retiraron con respeto.

Esperó unos segundos para hablar con un tono alegre. - Ya no hay nadie a la vista, sal para verte...

Tristan salió de la cama y se asomó por el borde de la cama con curiosidad. - Gracias por ayudarme...

\- Jaja... No hay porque ser tímido. - Le dijo el anciano con ánimo, alentándole confianza a Tristan. - ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

Tristan saltó a la cama, con cuidado de no lastimar al anciano. Sonriéndole, dijo. - ¡Soy Tristan!

\- ¡Mucho gusto, Tristan! - Dijo el anciano mientras le revolvía los cabellos rubios con cariño.

Por alguna razón, al niño no le molestaba ni le daba desconfianza el viejo. Incluso le dio cierto cariño, como si fueran familia.

\- ¿Quieres unos dulces? - Esa pregunta le trajo alegría al pequeño. El anciano simplemente rió por su emoción, estiró su mano a uno de los muebles, donde había un tazón. Tomó lo que había ahí y se lo entregó a Tristan. - Aquí tienes.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - Exclamó Tristan agradecido por los dulces que le dio. - Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama, señor? - Dijo educadamente.

El viejo lo miró con cariño y le sonrió. - Soy Baltra, pero me puedes llamar abuelo...

Tristan soltó los dulces por la impresión que recibió por su declaración. Poco a poco, empezó a sonreír mientras se acercaba a Baltra para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Abuelito! - Gritó con cariño, abrazándolo.

Soltando una carcajada, correspondió su abrazo con cariño. - Oh, te he estado esperando. No puedo creer tu enorme parecido a Meliodas, pero tienes la mirada de mi hermosa Elizabeth.

\- ¡Wow! ¿En serio? - Dijo con orgullo, mientras rompía el abrazo para verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Así es! - Dijo Baltra para luego toser fuertemente, preocupando a Tristan.

Sin dudarlo, tocó su pecho y salió una luz de su mano, lo estaba curando. Baltra sintió una calidez, así como una nostalgia debido a que le recordó a su hija. - ¿Qué te parece si platicamos un poco?

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó Tristan con alegría.

-0-0-0-

Elizabeth y Meliodas estaban frente a la puerta que conducía al trono. Nerviosa, apretó la mano del rubio y éste simplemente la acarició con el pulgar.

\- Aquí vamos... - Dijo Elizabeth mientras abrían la puerta para entrar con la frente en alto.

Al entrar vieron a tres figuras en la habitación. Eran Margaret, Gilthunder y Verónica, quienes se asombraron al ver a Elizabeth. Era igual a como la última vez que la habían visto, en cambio ellos se veían acorde a su edad actual. Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de las chicas que no dudaron en correr hacia los brazos de Elizabeth, Margaret intentando no tropezar con su vestido y Verónica evitando soltar el llanto de alegría.

Elizabeth inmediatamente corrió a abrazar a sus hermanas, quienes se abrazaron con cariño, soltando pequeños sollozos de alegría. Meliodas avanzó hasta quedar a un lado de Gil, quien veía con emoción el encuentro familiar.

\- Las extrañé tanto... - Murmuró Elizabeth con cariño.

\- Oh, no sabes la alegría es tenerte de nuevo con nosotras. - Dijo Margaret con dulzura.

\- ¡Sí! Han pasado tantas cosas desde que nos dijeron sobre tu... muerte... - Dijo Verónica con cierta tristeza, pero luego sonrió aliviada. - Pero ahora estás aquí...

\- Sí... -Susurró Elizabeth con dulzura.

Lentamente se separaron par verse y luego reír, como si hubieran escuchado algo muy gracioso.

\- Es un gran honor volver a verlo, Meliodas. - Dijo Gilthunder con alegría. - Y es genial ver a Elizabeth de nuevo.

\- De igual manera. ¿Cómo están tus hijos? - Preguntó Meliodas curiosidad.

\- Oh, ellos están bien. Se alegrarán al volver a verlo. - Dijo Gil con una sonrisa.

Meliodas sonrió complacido, de cierta manera le hacía sentir orgulloso tener el respeto de Gil y su familia. - Me gustaría que conocieran a su primo. - Dijo Meliodas con simpleza.

\- ¿Primo? - Preguntó Gil desconcertado, llamando la atención de Margaret y Verónica.

\- ¡Sí! Elizabeth y yo tenemos un hijo. - Dijo Meliodas feliz, sin ninguna preocupación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron sorprendidos todos, a excepción de Meliodas y Elizabeth, quien se tapó la cara por la vergüenza.

-0-0-0-

\- ¿En serio presentiste mi llegada? - Preguntó Tristan asombrado a su abuelo.

\- Así es... Al principio no entendía por qué veía un Meliodas muy pequeño, pero al ver tus ojos lo comprendí todo. - Murmuró Baltra con cariño. - Ese es mi poder.

\- ¡Es genial! - Exclamó el niño con emoción. - Poder predecir cosas es muy útil.

\- Sí... -Dijo el viejo con melancolía, pero luego sonrió con alegría. - Sabes, me recuerdas a Elizabeth cuando era una niña de tú edad.

\- ¡Oh, en serio! - Baltra asintió, provocándole alegría al niño. - Pero tengo algo de papá, ¿verdad?

\- Eso sí. - Dijo Baltra. - Hablando de edad, ¿cuántos años tienes?

\- ¡Diecinueve! - Comentó como si fuera lo más normal.

Baltra dejó de sonreír para mirarlo confundido. - Pero pareces...

\- De cinco años, lo sé. - Dijo Tristan con orgullo.

Baltra iba a comentar algo, pero fue interrumpido por unos toques de la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, está se abre dejando ver a sus tres adoradas hijas y Meliodas.

\- ¡Yo! - Dijo Meliodas con simpleza.

-¡Papá! - Dijo Tristan, corriendo hacia él.

\- Pa... Papá... - Murmuró Elizabeth con alegría, mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- Mi dulce Elizabeth... - Dijo Baltra con cariño. Inmediatamente, Elizabeth corrió a abrazarlo, siendo correspondida con mucho gusto. Verónica y Margaret se le unieron.

Meliodas vio con alegría la reunión familiar para luego mirar a su hijo con un semblante serio. - Tristan...

\- Lo siento. Sé que estás enojado conmigo por huir de esa manera. - Murmuró el niño con pena, pero sintió como revolvían sus cabellos con cariño. - ¿Eh?

\- Así es. Por eso te voy a castigar. - Dijo Meliodas con malicia.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo preocupado Tristan. - Pero...

\- Nada de peros. - Dijo el demonio con alegría, pero se podía sentir maldad en su mirada. - No te voy a enseñar el Full Counter hasta dentro de una semana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero dijiste que me enseñarías mañana... - Al sentir la mirada de su padre, decidió aceptar el castigo. - Está bien...

\- Tristan. - Le llamó Elizabeth con dulzura. - Déjame presentarte a tus tías.

Al oír la palabra tías, se olvidó de su castigo y sonrió con alegría, pues ahora tenía más familia. - ¡Sí!

-0-0-0-

\- ¡Estúpido traje! - Masculló Drake mientras se veía sus pernas con aburrimiento. Vestía un elegante traje con toques negros y rojos.

\- No es estúpido, es genial. - Dijo Tristan con una sonrisa, él vestía un traje igual de elegante que el de Drake, solo que era de colores claros como azul y verde.

\- ¡Me pica! - Se quejó Drake.

Los niños estaban en la habitación junto a sus madres, que terminaban de arreglarse. Elizabeth se estaba maquillando ligeramente, mientras Gelda peinaba sus cabellos. Drake y Tristan estaban sentados en la cama observando con aburrimiento a sus mamás. Se estaban arreglando porque se iba hacer una pequeña fiesta por el regreso de la princesa Elizabeth.

\- Drake, si sigues quejándote voy a peinarte cómo no te gusta. - Advirtió Gelda, a lo que el niño asintió derrotado. - Elizabeth, gracias por permitirme cambiarme en tu habitación.

\- Claro, de hecho te iba a pedir que me acompañaras. Quería darle una sorpresa a Meliodas... Pero hace mucho que no me arreglaba de esta manera. - Dijo Elizabeth sonrojada con alegría. - ¿Cómo me veo?

\- ¡Muy bien! / ¡Preciosa! / ¡Hermosa! -/Exclamaron Gelda, Drake y Tristan, respectivamente.

\- ¡Gracias! - Balbuceó Elizabeth con pena, pero con agradecimiento. - No sé qué decir...

\- Pues yo digo que pareces una asquerosa diosa. - Comentó una voz llena de odio.

Drake y Elizabeth se congelaron ante la voz, Tristan se estremeció ante la presencia y Gelda miró con precaución al dueño de la voz. Era Chandler, quien se mostraba irritado. Un gran calor inundó la habitación, Gelda tenía una gran llama en su mano.

\- Qué patético. En serio, ¿crees que eso me detendrá a mí? - Se burló el demonio descaradamente.

\- No, yo soy insignificante a comparación a usted. - Dijo Gelda seria, pero sonrió con malicia levantando la otra mano, que no tenía fuego. - Pero no es para ti...

Elizabeth envolvió a Chandler en una especie de luz, Ark, cuando Gelda tronó los dedos para quemarlo dentro de la magia de Elizabeth. Los niños corrieron hacia sus madres, pero la vampiro lanzó la gran llama directo a ellos, consumiéndolos.

Elizabeth jadeó asustada, observando a Gelda con sorpresa. Pero ésta le sonrió. - Los teletransporté con Zeldris.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sonrió aliviada, ignorando el dolor en su abdomen al ser atravesada por un bastón. - Eso es lo único que importa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Prepárense para la acción. Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad, al principio tuve un bloqueo en este capítulo, pero al final me llego la inspiración y resultó más largo de lo que imagine. Lamento los errores gramaticales y ortográficos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día! :D**


	14. Ira

La fiesta apenas estaba comenzando y todos los invitados llegaban al salón de baile del castillo. Meliodas vestía un traje elegante blanco con toques verdes y estaba viendo con alegría a Ban y a Elaine bailar. Era divertido porque, básicamente, el inmortal cargaba a la hada mientras se balanceaba de un lugar a otro. Zeldris junto a Estarossa llegaron a un lado de él. Ambos vestían ropa oscura pero con toques rojos y plateados en sus trajes, respectivamente.

\- Está fiesta le hace falta un poco de diversión. - Dijo Estarossa aburrido, solo había gente bien vestida y parloteo de un lado a otro. - ¡¿Dónde está el alcohol?!

\- Solo disfruta, es el momento de Elizabeth y no deseo que se arruine. - Comentó Meliodas alegre con una sonrisa. Sus hermanos lo conocían perfectamente para saber que esa sonrisa no era amigable.

\- Gelda y los demás siguen arreglándose. Así que tenemos que esperar a que lleguen. - Dijo Zeldris serio. - Eso significa que debes ser paciente para que la verdadera fiesta comience.

\- Se nota que me quieres, hermanito. - Dijo Estarossa con cariño. Meliodas se rió por la cara de molestia de Zeldris.

\- Dejen de mirarme así. - Dijo molesto. - ¿Por qué no vas a ligarte a alguien?

\- Jaja... No tienes por qué decirme eso. - Dijo Estarossa ofendido, aparentemente. - Pero me encanta tu sugerencia, así que nos vemos hasta mañana.

Ambos hermanos vieron a Estarossa caminar hacia la multitud con ánimo. Meliodas miró a Zeldris con cierta empatía. - Veo que te enfadó. Pero hay algo que te está molestando, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar. - Murmuró Zeldris con preocupación, sorprendiendo a Meliodas. - Ver a Gelda en ese estado, me hizo recordar mi propia debilidad.

\- Zeldris... - Dijo Meliodas preocupado, pero no sabía que decirle. - Arreglaremos todo este desastre que nuestro padre está haciendo y viviremos en paz.

Zeldris solo asintió. Meliodas golpeó ligeramente su espalda de manera cariñosa. Ambos observaron a King y Diane bailar con gracia. Quien hubiera imaginado que ambos, más bien King, bailaban excelentemente. Margaret bailaba junto a Gilthunder con elegancia, Verónica platicaba animadamente con Griamore y Baltra yacía en su trono viendo el lugar con gusto.

\- ¡Oigan! - Ambos demonios voltearon hacia la voz chillona. - ¡¿Dónde está Elizabeth?!

\- ¡Hawk! Te ves bien. - Dijo Meliodas al ver que el cerdo traía un pequeño traje elegante de color negro.

\- ¡Cállate! Sé que lo haces con burla. - Exclamó molesto.

\- Aun no llega. Se está arreglando junto a Gelda y los niños. - Dijo Zeldris.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo están? - Le pidió Meliodas con simpleza, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Déjaselo al gran Hawk! - Exclamó el cerdo con orgullo.

Sin más, el cerdo se alejó de ellos con ánimo. Pero en tan solo unos segundos, se detuvo de golpe. Meliodas y Zeldris se sorprendieron ante la repentina magia que llegó en el castillo. Sus rostros se endurecieron al reconocer esa presencia.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - Gritó Hawk asustado por la gran presión de fuerza que estaba en el ambiente. Y no solo él, sino que todos los invitados se sintieron abrumados.

\- ¡Meliodas! ¡Zeldris! - Gritó Estarossa acercándoseles, mientras les lanzaba una espada pequeña a cada uno, aceptándolas. Detrás de él, se acercaban los demás miembros de los siete pecados capitales.

\- ¡¿Está presencia no se les hace familiar?! - Preguntó Diane con temor, esperando que no sea en quien estaba pensando.

\- Chandler. - Masculló King con odio. Meliodas asintió sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. - ¡Todo el mundo huya y busquen refugio! - Incluso antes de la advertencia, todos comenzaron a correr.

\- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Tristan! - Exclamó Elaine preocupada por su amiga.

Ante la mención de esos nombres, Meliodas iba a correr en busca de ellos. Pero una gran llamarada salió frente a Zeldris, deteniéndose para ver que era.

\- Gelda... - Susurró Zeldris con preocupación. Pues era una técnica de su amada. Cuando el fuego se apagó, observaron a dos niños muy familiares para ellos caer al suelo.

\- ¡Mamá! - Gritaban con terror antes de darse cuenta que había sido teletransportados. En vez de estar aliviados por estar seguros con sus padres, ambos niños empezaron a llorar amargamente.

\- P... ¡Papá! - Gritó Drake mientras corría torpemente a las piernas de su progenitor, solo para abrazarlas con miedo. - Mamá... Ella...

Meliodas abrazó a su hijo, que no dejaba de temblar y de susurrar. - No otra vez... Mamá... Lo siento...

\- Yo me encargaré, quédate con tus tíos. - Dijo Meliodas serio, pero manteniendo calidez. Besó su frente para luego verlo con una sonrisa, a pesar de tener su marca de demonio de manera irregular y sus ojos completamente negros. Sin importar las quejas de sus amigos, salió corriendo del salón.

Una de las paredes fue destruida por un residente del purgatorio. Del boquete, entraron tres bestias de diferentes formas.

\- King, Ban, Elaine y todos los caballeros de Lionés, encargasen de las bestias. Niños vayan con Diane y Hawk a buscar a la familia real. Estarossa, cuídalos con tu vida. - Ordenó Zeldris rápidamente. Se inclinó a la altura de su hijo. - Ve con Estarossa y se fuerte por tu madre, ¿entendido?

Drake, aun con lágrimas, soltó a su padre y corrió hacia Tristan, quien se mantenía llorando a todo pulmón. Zeldris salió de la habitación con una mirada asesina. Todos acataron las órdenes del demonio y empezaron a moverse con agilidad.

\- ¡Drake! ¡Súbelo a mi lomo! - Exclamó Hawk firme. Sin dudarlo, el niño lo obedeció y subió a su primo en el cerdo.

\- ¡Niños! No se separen de nosotros. - Exclamó Diane mientras tomaba la mano de Drake y corrieron, seguidos de Estarossa y Hawk.

-0-0-0-

Elizabeth levantó la mirada como pudo para ver a Chandler mirarla con desprecio, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos con gran fluidez. Su cuerpo yacía sentado en una de las paredes de la habitación, dañado y cubierto de heridas. Era incapaz de moverse, esperó a otro final terminal.

\- Esto es lo que mereces y mucho más. - Masculló Chandler con asco. Se encontraba frente a ella lista para acabar con su insignificante vida. - Y no te preocupes, tu amiga morirá pronto.

Se sentía inútil, patética e incapaz de ayudar a Gelda, que se encontraba tirada boca arriba en el suelo desangrándose por heridas en todo su cuerpo. Ella había luchado por mantenerla a salvo, pero Chandler fue más fuerte que ellas dos.

Su único consuelo es que su hijo estaba a salvo, ella reviviría, pero Gelda moriría sino hacía nada. - Por favor, déjame curarla. - Murmuró rogándole con tristeza.

Lo único que vio fue como el bastón de Chandler se prendía con unas flamas negras. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, escuchó una voz llena de odio. - ¡Maldito!

-0-0-0-

Meliodas estaba enojado, no, él estaba encabronado. Mataría al desgraciado de Chandler con sus propias manos. Su rapidez fue a tal grado que en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba frente de su maestro. - ¡Maldito!

Blandió su espada en su dirección. Todo fue demasiado rápido para el viejo, que no fue capaz de procesar su presencia.- ¡Full Counter!

Una explosión se creó en la habitación. Chandler salió volando fuera de está con gran velocidad, estrellándose en uno de los patios. Meliodas observó a un par de metros a Gelda desangrándose, pero manteniendo una respiración extremadamente lenta. Se giró hacia Elizabeth, su mirada negra se alternó a una verde, al ver a su amada sin vida recargada en la pared.

\- _No... No otra vez..._ \- Pensó mientras una horrible sensación invadía su corazón. Podía sentir la ira correr por sus venas. La amada de su hermano y su querida Elizabeth fueron atacadas y cruelmente torturadas por su maestro, él jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Lo último de calidez que sentía en su ser había desaparecido.

\- ¡Meliodas! - Gritó Zeldris, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue a Elizabeth sin vida recargada en la pared, iba acercarse a su hermano para preguntarle qué pasó. Pero se detuvo y sus ojos se contrajeron ante la vista de su amada. Tembló de ira, pero se mantuvo serio.

\- Yo me encargaré del bastardo. Elizabeth está muerta. Cuida de Gelda. - Dijo Meliodas con una voz profunda, que helaría la sangre de cualquier demonio. Aquel elegante traje, esa bella mirada esmeralda y pacífica habían desaparecido, sólo para ser remplazados por oscuridad. Había entrado en modo Asalto.

Meliodas salió de la habitación dejando a su hermano con las dos chicas. Zeldris corrió hacia su amada. La arropó entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban mojadas por lágrimas que no sabía que había estado derramando. Gelda yacía en sus brazos completamente empapada de sangre, incluso en ese estado, ella se veía hermosa y elegante. Aquella palidez que tanto adoraba de ella, la odiaba en estos momentos, pues poco a poco perdía el poco color que poseía.

\- Ze... Zel... dri... - Gelda murmuró como pudo, observando los ojos de su amado. Eran verde oscuro. Sonrió con ternura, mientras algunas lágrimas del demonio caían a sus mejillas.

Jamás imaginó que ver la sonrisa de Gelda en aquel estado deplorable, se le haría tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio. Ella iba a morir y no había manera de evitarlo, Elizabeth estaba muerta y Tristan estaba demasiado lejos como para que la curara.

\- Te amo... - Murmuró con impotencia, intentando inútilmente detener el sangrado de su estómago con su mano. Entonces recordó algo muy importante. - ¡Muérdeme!

Gelda comprendió lo que quería hacer y lo miró pesadamente, no podía moverse para hacer lo que le pidió. Zeldris acercó su boca a su cuello para que lo mordiera. Ella abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos, pero no tenía fuerza para morderlo. El demonio, en su desesperación, la presionó contra él para que clavara sus colmillos y succionara su sangre lentamente.

-0-0-0-

Meliodas aterrizó en frente de Chandler, quien se levantó algo feliz. Incluso con la mirada asesina de Meliodas, él no dejaba de sonreírle. - ¡Maestro Meliodas! ¡Qué bueno verlo de nuevo!

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Últimas palabras antes de morir?- Dijo con desprecio en cada palabra.

Chandler se retorció de miedo, pero manteniendo una sonrisa boba. Éste era su pequeño discípulo. - Lo he estado esperando, joven maestro. Me ale...

Incapaz de terminar su diálogo, Chandler fue callado por una patada de Meliodas en su cabeza, estrellándolo contra el suelo. Alrededor de ellos dos, se destruyó por completo, se había derrumbado algunas construcciones del castillo. Eliminando lo que era un hermoso patio.

\- _¡Fue capaz de destruir mi barrera mágica!_ \- Pensó Chandler con terrible dolor de cabeza. La sangre recorría su rostro, mientras Meliodas levantaba su cabeza con una de sus patas oscuras.

Meliodas lo miró sin mucha importancia al ver lo sufrir. Lo iba a lanzar lejos del castillo cuando fue golpeado por un residente del purgatorio, estrellándose en la construcción. Chandler se levantó tambaleándose, observó a un montón de residentes acercarse a su joven maestro.

\- Lo siento, joven maestro. Pero lo hago por su bien. - Dijo Chandler, mientras flamas negras rodeaban sus pies, solo para salir volando con rapidez del castillo.

Meliodas mataba sin compasión a los residentes uno por uno, para intentar alcanzar a Chandler. Pero eran demasiados.

-0-0-0-

Diane corría torpemente con Drake en sus brazos. Hawk le seguía de cerca, Tristan estaba más tranquilo pero no dejaba de estar preocupado por su madre. Estarossa iba detrás de ellos cuidándolos. Pero todos se detuvieron por una explosión cerca de ellos.

\- Maldición, Meliodas. - Murmuró Estarossa al reconocer esa energía. Un residente intentó golpear a Estarossa, pero éste contraatacó con un Full Counter.

\- ¡¿Por qué hay tantos monstruos!? - Exclamó Hawk asustado por la repentina oleada de bestias. Hasta que sintió la falta de peso en su lomo. Observó como el niño huía lejos de ellos. - ¡Tristan!

Drake se soltó de Diane para seguirlo, sabía que debía mantenerse junto a su tío, pero no podía permitir que su primo muriera por sus tonterías.

\- ¡Niños! - Gritó Diane asustada, intentando ir por ellos hasta que una bestia se le atravesó. - ¡Déjame pasar!

Diane lo atravesó con un pico afilado de roca que invocó del suelo, pero ya era tarde, los niños habían desaparecido. Hawk golpeó ligeramente sus piernas para llamar su atención.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a la familia real. - Exclamó Hawk decidido. Diane iba a contradecirle, pero Hawk se le adelantó. - Lo sé. Pero nosotros apenas podemos hacernos cargo de una bestia.

\- El cerdo tiene razón. Ustedes vayan por la familia real. Yo me encargaré de encontrar a los niños. - Dijo Estarossa algo cansado, había derrotado a varias bestias en un minuto. - ¿Alguna duda?

\- ¡No! - Exclamaron Diane y Hawk firmes, seguir corriendo.

-0-0-0-

\- ¿Por qué estoy regresando? - Se preguntó Tristan a si mismo con confusión. Su instinto le había hecho actuar tan locamente. Ahora estaba corriendo por su vida.

Una pequeña bestia se atravesó enfrente de él, cayendo de la impresión. Algo aturdido, Tristan intentó ensartarle un golpe con su magia, pero falló y eso lo decepcionó. Sin embargo su rostro se iluminó al ver como la bestia fue descuartizada y el responsable era Drake.

\- ¡Drake! ¡Viniste! - Dijo Tristan corriendo a abrazarlo, pero solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - Exclamó molesto para luego sonreír aliviado. - Es bueno encontrarte de una pieza.

Tristan rió por su suerte de tener a una familia tan cariñosa. - Tenemos que ir al jardín donde se escuchó la explotación, presiento que debemos estar ahí.

\- ¡Está bien! - Exclamó Drake mientras corría junto a su primo. - Espero que mi papá no esté ahí, se enojaría conmigo por desobedecerlo.

-0-0-0-

\- ¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a estás bestias? - Exclamó Ban con molestia. - ¡Matamos a uno y salen tres!

Ban golpeaba con fuerza las bestias, Elaine las alejaba con su magia para que King las atacara junto a Guila y Jericho con sus poderes.

\- Estoy preocupada por Diane y los niños. ¿Debimos haber ido con ellos? - Se cuestionó Elaine con preocupada.

\- No, estamos bien aquí. Zeldris sabe lo que hace. - Dijo King serio, haciendo un lado su preocupación por Diane. - Apenas podemos mantener a raya estas bestias. Ir con ellos habría sido una masacre para los humanos. Y estoy seguro que nos hubiéramos sentido culpables.

\- King... - Susurró sorprendida por la madurez de su hermano.

\- Tiene razón. Aparte, Estarossa está con ellos. Él sabrá proteger a Diane y a los niños. - Dijo Ban con una sonrisa.

Claro, si estos no huyen como los estoy viendo ahorita. - Susurró Elaine con sorpresa y preocupación, mientras veía a Drake y Tristan correr por el pasillo, pues la pared estaba destrozada dejando la vista al pasillo. Todos vieron con sorpresa a los niños, que se detuvieron para mirarlos con miedo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! - Comentó Drake exaltado. - ¡Corre!

Ambos niños corrieron asustados por ser descubiertos. Ban corrió hacia con ellos para detenerlos, pero fue cortado en dos por un residente del purgatorio. - ¡Rayos...!

\- ¡Elaine! ¡Cuidado! - Gritó Jericho.

Ban observó con impotencia como un grupo de residentes del purgatorio se lanzaba hacia su amada, King intento eliminarlos con Chastiefol. - ¡Forma Cinco: Increase!

Miles de cuchillas atravesaron a los residentes del purgatorio, a excepción de una. La hada se vio sorprendida por la bestia que sobrevivió del ataque de su hermano, éste estaba dispuesta a atacarla. Cuando de repente, Elaine apreció como esta bestia era cortada por cada extremidad que tenía.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos! - Era Arthur con espada en mano y Cath en su cabeza, quien les sonreía con alegría. Pero no venía solo, detrás de él estaba los tres miembros faltantes de los siete pecados capitales posando: Merlín, Escanor y Gowther.

-0-0-0-

Meliodas mataba con lentitud y crueldad a los residentes del purgatorio, pues su maestro había escapado por su culpa. Y el sentimiento de ira no desaparecía. Los quejidos de dolor y miedo de las bestias le traía un poco de satisfacción.

Ya nomás quedaba una bestia, un lagarto de su tamaño, que fue arrinconado entre él y una pared del castillo. - Patético...

Listo para atacar, fue detenido por una repentina sensación en su pierna. Unas pequeñas y temblorosas manos lo sujetaban. Era una dulce calidez al contacto, que lo asustó.

\- Pa... ¿Papá...? - Esa suave voz llena de temor y preocupación, le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Se giró hacia la pequeña criatura que lo sujetaba titubeando. Era su adorado hijo, mirándolo con temor. Eso le hizo sentir otros sentimientos aparte de ira, miedo y preocupación. El niño lo soltó para retroceder un poco, como si dudara que él fuera su padre.

\- Ya... Ya es suficiente... Tenemos que ir por mamá... - Tartamudeó con un rostro preocupado.

Podía ver como temblaba de miedo. Meliodas vio como esos ojos azules lo miraban fijamente. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el demonio más temido estaba llorando por ser el causante del temor de su hijo.

\- Tristan... - Susurró con dolor. - Hijo...

\- Papá… Me alegro que seas tú otra vez. - Sonrió con sinceridad y emoción, olvidándose que hace un momento atrás estaba temblando de miedo.

Ese pequeño acto llenó al corazón de Meliodas con una calidez familiar. Era un deja vu, como lo que vivió con Elizabeth cuando la conoció por primera vez. El pequeño levantó sus brazos, pidiendo un abrazo. Meliodas lo aceptó con necesidad, se agachó a su altura para abrazarlo. La mirada estoica fue cambiada por una preocupada y llena de lágrimas.

\- Lo siento... - Susurraba Meliodas con temor. - ¿Te he asustado?

\- Sí... Pero no importa, porque papá jamás me haría daño. - Dijo Tristan con convicción.

\- Tío... ¿Y papá? - Meliodas notó la presencia de Drake, quien había cortado la cabeza de la bestia. - ¿Él está bien?

Meliodas sonrió al ver la carita preocupada de su sobrino. - Claro, él no es alguien fácil de vencer, ¿o sí?

Drake sonrió con orgullo y corrió hacia él. Meliodas poco a poco perdió su modo Asalto, quedando solo en pantalones y zapatos. Tiró su espada para cargar a los dos niños. - Sujétense, iremos con Zeldris.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamaron serios, preparándose mentalmente para lo que verían.

-0-0-0-

Zeldris se encontraba en la habitación de Elizabeth, con la diferencia de que estaba cuidando a Gelda entre sus brazos. Había detenido sus hemorragias con sábanas de la cama de la princesa, la habían envuelto torpemente pues a diferencia de otros clanes, los demonios se regeneraban más pronto y no había necesidad de enmendar heridas.

\- Zeldris... - Susurró Gelda con dulzura, un poco mejor que hace rato.

Por lo menos ya estaba fuera de peligro, por lo que Zeldris se encontraba más aliviado. Tomó su espada, pues había sentido la presencia de otro residente y efectivamente uno apareció en la pared destruida.

\- Diosa... - Chilló la bestia, pero antes de que Zeldris se encargara de ella, fue partida en dos.

\- ¡Meliodas! - Dijo Zeldris con molestia al darse cuenta de lo que traía su hermano. - ¡Cómo se te ocurre traer a los niños!

\- Lo siento... Pero me rogaron por venir conmigo. - Dijo Meliodas algo cansado. Los niños, que estaban en sus brazos, se bajaron de golpe.

Drake corrió hacia su padre con preocupación, en cambio Tristan observó a Elizabeth con tristeza, pero sonriendo con alivio de ver que estaba aquí y que no había sido secuestrada. Meliodas vio a su hijo con cierta empatía.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - Exclamó Drake con alivio de verlos vivos, pero eso no quitaba la preocupación de ver a su madre herida.

\- Hola... Drake... - Habló suavemente Gelda con una sonrisa. Intentó levantar su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo, pero solo logró elevarla un poco. Fue Drake quien la tomó con suavidad, como si se fuera romper entre sus manos.

\- Drake... - Habló Zeldris serio, pero luego suspiró de cansancio. Al rato lo regañaría. - Me alegro que estés bien.

Tristan se acercó a Elizabeth y tocó su mejilla con dulzura. A pesar de verla morir tantas veces, aun sentía dolor y miedo de verla en ese estado, que había estado llorando inconscientemente desde que la vio. Meliodas se acercó a ellos, se agachó al nivel de Tristan y le sonrió con melancolía.

\- Yo me encargaré de Elizabeth. Creo que debes ver a tu tía, ella te necesita. - Dijo Meliodas con ánimo, a pesar de verse devastado. Tristan asintió con firmeza y se alejó de su madre para acercarse a sus tíos y primo, mientras Meliodas salía de la habitación con Elizabeth en sus manos. No quería que su hijo la siguiera viendo en ese estado, pues sabía que sólo le traería dolor como a él le trajo cada vez que moría.

Tristan vio con pena la apariencia de su tía, quien le sonrió de manera tierna, provocándole llorar de impotencia. Zeldris y Drake soltaron a Gelda para que de esa manera el híbrido Diosa-Demonio empezara a curar a la vampiro.

\- Me alegro que estén bien. Eso es lo único que importa. - Dijo Gelda suavemente a Drake y a su sobrino, trayéndole a Tristan un recuerdo de su madre.

-0-0-0-

 _Me alegro que estés bien. - Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de curar sus heridas. Tristan se encontraba recostado en un tronco, observando a su madre. - Es lo único que importa._

 _\- ¿Por qué...? - La cuestionó Tristan con amargura. - Odió verte en ese estado._

 _\- Y yo odiaría verte en este estado. - Sonrió su madre con dulzura. - Una madre es capaz de hacer lo que sea para que sus hijos estén a salvo._

 _\- Pero yo no quiero estar a salvo. - Exclamó Tristan con molestia y dolor en cada palabra. - Jamás me acostumbraré a verte así._

 _\- Sabes... - Dijo Elizabeth con ternura, mientras lo abrazaba. - Tu padre siempre daba todo porque yo estuviera a salvo. Pero yo jamás pude cuidarlo a él como es debido. Ahora que te tengo a ti, no cometeré ese error._

 _Tristan observó a su madre con sorpresa y curiosidad. - ¿Por qué...?_

 _\- ¡Porque te amo con todo mi ser! - Exclamó Elizabeth con una dulzura, que provocó a Tristan un llanto de emociones: amor, miedo y felicidad. - Mamá está orgullosa de tener un hijo como tú... Mi pequeño ángel..._

-0-0-0-

Aun sin dejar de llorar, Tristan terminó de curar a Gelda. La vampiro se sentó con ayuda de Zeldris, quien no dudó en besarla en los labios y rodearla con sus brazos. Drake la abrazó como pudo, mientras intentaba darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no podía por su altura.

Gelda rió ante tal cariño, que había aceptado de manera gustosa. Poco a poco, se separaron. Ella levantó la mirada hacia Tristan y le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él. El pequeño rubio no dijo nada, simplemente corrió a abrazar a su tía con necesidad de cariño. Drake volvió a abrazar a su madre, pero de manera animada.

\- Estoy feliz de que estén bien. - Gelda besó a cada frente de los niños, primero a Drake y luego a Tristan. - Mis pequeños demonios...

El pequeño rubio por fin sonrió con tranquilidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encanto. Para este capítulo me base en la pelea de Meliodas y Escanor. Gracias por sus comentarios. Lamento lo errores que tuve de ortografía, gramaticales y otras cosas.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día!**

 **PD: Adoro ver a Arthur sonreír en los momentos de más tensión y por eso lo metí en esta parte de la historia, él iba a parecer en dos capítulos más. Y no tenía planeado hacer el capítulo tan largo, pero me emocione y al final me encanto como quedo.**


	15. Hablar

El día soleado reflejaba un ambiente cálido y animado que contrastaba con el ambiente del castillo en ruinas y de los caballeros, que trabajaban ahí. Algunos de ellos trabajaban en la construcción del lugar, otros simplemente limpiaban. Cada habitante de Lionés se encontraba preocupado y asustado por la situación actual del reino.

\- Qué molesto... - Susurró Estarossa, quien estaba encima de una de las torres del castillo, observando con molestia el lugar destruido.

\- Ni que lo digas. - Murmuró Ban con frustración.

Ban se encontraba sentado de cuclillas, en cambio Estarossa estaba recostado. Aparte de ellos, se encontraba King abrazando la almohada con preocupación. El pecado de la avaricia observó con empatía a su amigo, después de todo, él también estaría preocupado si su amada se encontrara enferma.

Diane estaba en cuidados debido a que estuvo a mucha acción y estrés, cosa que no sería nada si no estuviera embarazada. Elaine, acompañada por Hawk, estaban cuidándola con cierta culpa, aunque la gigante lo negara sin dudarlo. Merlín junto Arthur se encontraban con la familia real atendiendo asuntos de reinos. Zeldris posiblemente se encontraba con su familia, Gelda no quedó completamente curada. Meliodas había desaparecido y Elizabeth... Ella había muerto.

\- ¡Maldición! - Masculló Ban con molestia, cómo odiaba a los demonios... Bueno, excepto a Meliodas y compañía. Todo esto era culpa del Rey Demonio.

\- Oye, Ban... - Habló King vacilante, su rostro se notaba cansado y preocupado. El de cabellos plateados lo miró expectante. - ¿Cómo crees que estará el capitán?

\- Creo saberlo... - Ban le dedicó una mirada indescifrable, no podía imaginar el dolor e irá que sentía Meliodas... Se había vuelto a repetir esa tragedia. Ver a su amada morir frente a sus ojos y no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Nada había cambiado... A excepción de "él". Ban se levantó decidido.

\- ¿Pasó algo? - Preguntó Estarossa ante el cambio de semblante del ladrón.

\- ¡Iré por el capitán! - Exclamó Ban serio, pero con ánimo. – Ya sé dónde estará él.

King suspiró y observó con inquietud a su cuñado. - Ban, en este momento el capitán necesita estar solo.

\- Así es, pero en estos momentos alguien más lo necesita. - Dijo Ban con una sonrisa melancólica. Estarossa se levantó comprendiendo rápidamente lo que quería hacer el ladrón.

King se quedó callado por unos momentos hasta captar la indirecta. Una pregunta se hizo presente en su mente. - ¿Dónde está Tristan?

-0-0-0-

Escanor traía una bandeja repleta de bocadillos, caminaba con nerviosismo por los pasillos destruidos. A pesar de haber acabado con la mayoría de los residentes del purgatorio, se sentía incómodo. Podía sentir una especie de ardor. Según Gowther, era debido a la misma presencia de las bestias, pues ellos habitaban en un lugar donde ningún ser vivo podía estar.

\- Gowther, no deberías traer eso. - Dijo Escanor algo nervioso ante sus propias palabras, no quería sonar maleducado. Pero ver a su compañero con una sonrisa animada y una botella de licor en sus manos, no era muy gratificante.

\- ¿Por qué? He leído que tomar cuando se está triste, ánima a las personas. - Comentó Gowther con curiosidad. - Diane me dijo que animará a los niños y Gelda.

\- Lo sé, pero esa no es la manera. - Balbuceó Escanor con preocupación, mientras esperaba una acción inesperada de Gowther. Y como lo pensó, él tiró la botella por la ventana. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

\- Tienes razón. Los niños y enfermos no pueden beber licor. - Exclamó el muñeco determinado. - Es malo para ellos.

\- ¡Sí! Pero no había necesidad de tirar la botella por la ventana. - Dijo Escanor mientras se apresuraba a llegar por la ventana, a ver si no le había caído a alguien.

-0-0-0-

Gelda estaba sentada en la cama, mientras Drake se encontraba recostado en su regazo. Con dulzura, peinaba los cabellos oscuros de su hijo, a la vez que cantaba una pequeña canción para él.

\- Mamá... - Drake la interrumpió con pena, ella simplemente le sonrió, esperando a que continuara. - Lo siento...

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no hiciste nada malo. - Murmuró Gelda con confusión.

\- ¡Sí, pero tampoco hice nada bueno! - Exclamó molesto, mientras se levantaba del regazo de su madre. - Soy un inútil.

\- Eso quiere decir que yo también soy una inútil. - Declaró Gelda con una sonrisa triste.

Ante la declaración, Drake se exaltó molesto por el propio desprecio de su madre. Ella había sido muy importante, le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. - ¡Claro que no!

\- Pero quedé herida, y solo preocupe a tu padre y a ti. - Dijo Gelda mientras miraba la ventana de la habitación. Observó con sorpresa un objeto caer. - ¿Eso es una botella?

\- ¡Y…! ¡Sin ti, Tristan y yo hubiéramos muerto! - Ignorando lo último, corrió para quedar frente a su madre.

\- ¿Y no es lo mismo que hiciste tú con Tristan? - Preguntó la vampiro, tomando desprevenido a su hijo. Le sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano.- Tanto él como tú, fueron útiles en su momento. Debes aprender que no todo se soluciona de la manera más fácil y que todo pasa por alguna razón.

Drake se quedó callado por las palabras de su madre. Era cierto, si ella no los hubiera teletransportado lejos de ella y Elizabeth, tanto él como Tristan habrían terminado asesinado y secuestrado, respectivamente. Si él hubiera dejado solo a su primo, habría muerto y no podría curar a su madre.

\- Pero... - El cambio de voz en Gelda, llamó su atención. - Si te consideras débil, entonces levante y ve a entrenar. Eres hijo de la realeza y, no solo eso, eres descendiente de un poderoso demonio. - Habló Gelda con firmeza, con la frente en alto.

\- Y de una hermosa, pero poderosa vampiro. - Exclamó Drake con orgullo, recuperando toda su confianza en sí mismo. - ¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Iré a entrenar!

El pequeño niño salió corriendo de la habitación dejando sola a la vampiro en sus pensamientos. Recordando las palabra de Elizabeth. – _Mi razón de vivir es mi hijo y Meliodas… Daré mi vida si es necesario para ver que ellos estén bien…_

Rió ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos, demostrando un semblante pacifico, susurrando con cariño.- Lo mismo para mí… Zeldris y Drake son mi todo…

-0-0-0-

La brisa fresca golpeaba el rostro triste de Meliodas, quien se encontraba en apoyado en el balcón de la taberna en el segundo piso. Apretó sus puños mientras fruncía el ceño con amargura. Había perdido a Elizabeth otra vez y el sólo pensarlo le daba coraje contra el bastardo de su maestro, que por su culpa había huido. Pero había otra cosa pasando por su mente.

\- Maldición... - Susurró Meliodas con amargura. Se tranquilizó un poco al notar la presencia de Ban atrás de él. - Quiero estar solo. – Su voz denotaba molestia, pero no contra su amigo, sino con él mismo.

\- Lo sé…Pero ahora no es el momento. - Habló Ban serio, dándole una mirada de empatía. – Capitan…

\- Quiero estar solo, Ban. -Volvió a repetir, pero más serio. - Creo comprendes cómo me siento, ¿no? Así que por favor...

\- Sí, pero no puedo hacer eso. Necesito que comprenda lo que está pasando, mientras usted está aquí lamentándose. - Dijo Ban antes darle un puñetazo directo en su rostro y mandarlo estrellar contra el suelo.

Meliodas se levantó, pero no le molesto el golpe, sino la insistencia de su mejor amigo. Iba a reclamarle por su intromisión, pero se quedó callado ante la mirada de desaprobación de Zeldris, que estaba a un metro de él.

\- Deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa más allá de tu persona. - Habló Zeldris con molestia, mientras le proporcionó un golpe en el abdomen, provocándole una ligera sofocación. - ¿No estás olvidado a alguien?

Meliodas iba a gritarle por el golpe, pero cayó al sentir un pequeño coscorrón. Estarossa estaba detrás de él. - Meliodas, tienes un hijo al cual cuidar... No olvides eso...

Grandes gotas salían de los ojos verdes de Meliodas con gran fluidez, empezó a temblar mientras caía de rodillas. - Lo sé... Pero fallé como amante... como padre… ¿Cómo debo de ver a mi hijo en estos momentos?

Ban saltó del balcón para acercarse a Meliodas, quedando junto a Zeldris. Ban vio con impotencia al no saber que decirle ante esa situación. Él comprendía perfectamente lo que es fallarle a su amada, un amigo, incluso un padre, pero no a un hijo.

\- Meliodas... Solo te diré esto. - Dijo Zeldris serio, mientras le apuntaba con dureza. - En estos momentos, Tristan está frente a Elizabeth lamentándose de causarle dolor. Culpando su propia existencia. Y no solo eso, sino que también por traerle dolor a su padre al recrear la misma escena de ver a Elizabeth morir.

Meliodas se quedó sin palabras ante la cruel, pero realista declaración de su hermano menor. Se imaginó a Tristan acostado de Elizabeth, susurrado disculpas llenas de arrepentimiento. Sus ojos azules, que heredó de Elizabeth, sin brillo. Con

\- Tienen razón, debo estar feliz de que Tristan esté aquí. - Dijo Meliodas con una melancólica sonrisa. - Pero...

\- No crees que es mejor compartir el dolor, que llevarlo solo. - Dijo Estarossa con empatia. – Si tanto te duele, platica con Tristan y ambos sánense entre ustedes.

\- Así que, capitán. Me muestra esta estúpida sonrisa de usted o lo golpeó hasta que se reía de dolor. - Exclamó Ban con una voz cantarina. Meliodas rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

\- ¿No creen que pudieron animarme sin golpearme?

-0-0-0-

Elizabeth yacía en la cama acostada, se veía tan tranquila. Su usual piel cremosa se encontraba pálida y aun así, ella lucía hermosa, como una muñeca de porcelana. El viento entraba por la ventana, dando un ambiente ligeramente frío y de soledad. Cerca de ella, estaba Tristan acostado en su regazo, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Sus ojos azules estaban negros, careciendo de la marca de demonio en su frente.

Su respiración era tan lenta, que parecía una estatua. El niño mantuvo su mirada en el rostro pacífico de su madre. Lo peor ya había pasado, pues sólo quedaba esperar. Tal vez se habría sentido peor en otra ocasión, pero con la visita de Drake y Diane, se había animado un poco.

\- Se ve hermosa, ¿no lo crees? - Una voz muy familiar llamó su atención, era Meliodas, quien le sonreía con melancolía. - ¿Cómo estás, Tristan?

Meliodas agarró una silla de la habitación y la colocó cerca de Elizabeth, del lado derecho para quedar frente a Tristan. Tomó asiento y acarició la mano de su amada con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperla.

-Desapareciste... - Murmuró Tristan, sin dejar de ver a su madre. - Mamá me contó lo mucho que te duele verla morir.

\- Sí... ¿Y a ti? - Preguntó Meliodas observando a Tristan con una pequeña sonrisa nostalgia al recordar a Elizabeth morir en anteriores ocasiones. Esta muerte era "normal", pues la había visto morir de peores maneras.

\- Duele mucho... - Murmuró Tristan cambiando su semblante serio a uno triste. - Yo no quiero verla sufrir...

Tristan sintió como Meliodas le acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura. Éste levantó su rostro con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, había comenzado a llorar. Esos ojos observaron al rubio con necesidad de cariño. Sin dudarlo, Meliodas levantó a su hijo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- Lo siento... Prometo que esto pronto terminará. - Susurró Meliodas con melancolía. Sonrió al sentir un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza de Tristan. - Lamento ser un mal padre... Por haberte asustado y no proteger a tu madre...

\- Y yo un mal hijo... - Murmuró Tristan un poco burlesco, sonriendo ante la calidez del abrazo de su padre. - Sabes, papá... Mamá dijo que eras una gran persona, incluso en tus momentos más oscuros hay una luz en tu mirada. Y ella tenía razón…

Meliodas sonrió con nostalgia, Elizabeth siempre sabía cómo sanar su corazón directamente o indirecta. Debía recordar agradecerle a Ban y a sus hermanos por abrirle los ojos.

\- ¿Podemos hablar sobre mamá? - Preguntó Tristan temeroso, pues no quería ofender o lastimar a su padre.

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó Meliodas con una sonrisa de alegría. Observó unos instantes a Elizabeth y se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Tomó la silla, cargando todavía a Tristan, y la arrastró hasta la ventana de la habitación. Sentó a su hijo en el marco de la ventana para tomar asiento en la silla. Ambos observaron más relajados el hermoso cielo azul.

\- ¿De qué te gustaría hablar? - Dijo Meliodas suavemente, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mamá? – Preguntó con entusiasmo. –Ella dice que ama tu aroma y tus ojos verdes.

Sonriendo, Meliodas fingió una mirada pensativa. – Mmm… Hay tantas cosas que me gustan de Elizabeth…

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Tristan. – ¿Pero qué es lo que más te gusta?

\- Su aroma… - Mencionó Meliodas con nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que la conoció. – Y sus hermosos ojos…

Y así continuaron platicando sobre Elizabeth, su pasado, el pasado de Meliodas y entre otras cosas. Aquel ambiente pesado del principio había desaparecido ante la plática animada de padre e hijo. Tristan, como buen niño curioso, se quedó pensativo debatiéndose en preguntar algo personal de su madre. Ella no le negó la pregunta, le había respondió que no a ésta, pero quería saber si su padre no sabía algo más.

\- ¿Alguna vez mamá amó alguien más aparte de ti? - Dijo el niño con curiosidad. No le preguntaría a su padre porque si mal no recordaba, Meliodas solo había amado a una persona y era su madre.

Meliodas meditó unos segundos antes de sonreír con alegría. Sabía que él había sido el único que había cautivado el corazón de una hermosa diosa. Aun no lograba comprender cómo él, un demonio de sangre fría, enamoró a una dulce y bondadosa chica como Elizabeth.

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó Meliodas con una sonrisa, cosa que extraño a Tristan. ¿Quién se pondría feliz al saber que la persona que ama, amó a otra? – Y lo sigue amando. Él es muy apuesto tanto como yo.

Tristan fruncía el ceño con molestia, acaso su padre había perdido la cabeza. - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso como si fuera normal?! ¿No lo odias?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo también lo amo! - Comentó animado, al ver la cara de confusión de su hijo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Tristan perdido, por lo que de quedo unos momentos pensando para luego reír con gracia. - Soy yo, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Pues claro! - Comentó Meliodas con burla.

\- ¡Papá! - Gritó apenado por haber caído en su broma.

-0-0-0-

El rey Baltra y rey Arthur junto a los siete pecados capitales de encontraban reunidos en el salón del trono. Todos se encontraban más relajados a comparación al día del ataque. Gracias a la ayuda del grupo y demonios habían terminado gran parte de la construcción del castillo. Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque.

-... Bien... Así es la situación actual. - Terminó Merlín de contarle la historia de Elizabeth y los residentes del purgatorio a los reyes. - Por eso necesitamos acabar con Chandler y reforzar el sello que evita la conexión del purgatorio con este mundo.

\- Para ello se ocupan un miembro de cada clan, ¿cierto? - Dijo Baltra, intentando comprender todo lo que le acababan de decir.

\- Así es. - Exclamó Meliodas serio. - Tenemos a los cuatro de los cinco que necesitamos.

\- Matrona se ofrecerá sin dudarlo, solo ocupamos decirle.- Exclamó Diane con ánimo. – Con ella, ya tendríamos los cinco.

\- Merlín puede ir al bosque y traerla al castillo de los demonios. - Comentó Gowther. - Pero tendríamos que esperar hasta que la princesa se recupere por completo.

Ante la mención de Elizabeth, todos se incomodaron. Meliodas miró con una pequeña sonrisa el cielo despejado que la ventana le ofrecía. - Mientras esperamos, podemos ir haciendo los preparativos del sello.

\- Me parece muy bien. Cualquier cosa, el reino de Lionés está a si disposición. - Dijo Baltra con una sonrisa.

\- También podemos descansar. - Dijo King, observando disimuladamente a Diane. - El ataque fue muy perjudicial para las personas. Debemos descansar pero estar al tanto, por el bien de todos.

\- Creo que es perfecto. - Dijo Escanor al nervioso.

\- ¡Bien! Si ya es todo, me retiró. - Dijo Meliodas mientras avanzaba para la puerta de la habitación. Arthur, Gowther. Me gustaría que vinieran conmigo.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron por la petición del capitán. Ya fuera de la habitación del trono, los tres caminaban tranquilamente. Fue cuando Meliodas se detuvo y miró fijamente a Arthur. Cath, que estaba en el hombro del chico, observó precavido al rubio.

Arthur se vio nuevamente sorprendido al ver como Meliodas se inclinó ligeramente. - Lamento lo que paso años atrás... Me imagino la gran decepción que te llevaste al verme en ese estado.

\- No sé preocupe, Meliodas. - Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa melancólica. Cath observó con orgullo a su compañero al ver la postura firme del chico. - Sabía que usted no era malo, incluso en esos momentos. Merlín y Escanor ya me explicaron lo que pasó... ¡Pero estoy realmente que usted sea el mismo de siempre!

\- Gracias... - Susurró Meliodas con sinceridad. Volteó hacía con Gowther y le miró con alegría. - Ya sabrás porque los cite conmigo, ¿no?

\- ¿Quiere que conozcamos a su hijo? - Preguntó Gowther con entusiasmo, pero cambio a una mirada curiosa mientras llevaba su dedo índice a su mentón. – Sin embargo, no comprendo cuando usted tuvo el tiempo de procrear. Aunque lo puedo saber si...

\- Ni se te ocurra. - Comentó Meliodas serio, sabiendo de lo que es capaz de ver.

\- ¡¿Tiene un hijo!? - Exclamó Arthur algo sonrojado y asombrado. - Eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Ni yo me lo esperaba... Pero pensé que Merlín te había contado. - Dijo Meliodas curioso por su reacción, pues conocía a Merlín. – Es Tristan, el niño que están buscando los residentes del purgatorio.

\- No lo sabía. Ella me comentó todo, pero nunca me específico que era su hijo. - Dijo Arthur algo pensativo. - Me dijo que era parecido a usted... Nada más.

\- En apariencia porque en personalidad es más similar a la princesa Elizabeth. - Habló Gowther, pues había leído los recuerdos de Escanor.

\- Él estará contento de conocerlos. - Dijo Meliodas con cariño. Mientras retomaba su camino junto a los otros dos. - Tristan es un gran chico. Y no lo digo porque es mi hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Más vale tarde que nunca. El capítulo estaba planeado para la próxima semana, pero pensé lo mucho que duele saber que no hay capitulo a la semana, y como solo que me faltaba corregirlo (para que no tenga tantos errores), decidí dedicarme a él para terminarlo hoy. Realmente gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Lamento los errores gramaticales y ortográficos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día! :D**


	16. Un día más

\- ¡Vamos! Tú puedes, Drake. Confío en ti, recuerda que estuvimos practicando. - Exclamó Tristan con determinación, mientras movía sus brazos de manera alentadora. Drake se encontraba a una distancia prudente de su primo, cerca de ellos estaban Zeldris, Estarossa y Hawk. Ambos demonios estaban atentos por si ocurría algo anormal, en cambio el cerdo miraba con duda lo que hacían los niños.

\- ¿Qué estamos viendo? - Preguntó Hawk, al ver a Drake muy concentrado con sus manos extendidas frente a él.

\- Dijo que había estado entrenando y pues aquí estamos. - Comentó Estarossa mientras se recostaba en el pasto y se disponía a descansar. - Me avisan cuando algo suceda.

\- Oye, Zeldris. ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiere hacer? - Dijo Hawk respetuosamente al demonio, pues era el único de los tres demonios que lo respetaba. Por lo que no había razón de ser tan escandaloso para no ser ignorado. - Lleva mucho tiempo haciendo eso.

\- No lo sé, no me quiso contar lo que había "aprendido". Pero tienes razón, ha tardado mucho, será mejor interrumpir. - Dijo Zeldris con algo de curiosidad al ver a su hijo muy tranquilo y a su sobrino animado. Avanzó un par de metros cuando sintió una calidez frente a él.

Estarossa se despertó sorprendido por el calor que empezaba a sofocarlo. Una gran llama estaba frente a Tristan, quien la miraba con asombro. Al ver como aumentaba su tamaño y empezaba a moverse, el rubio saltó lejos de ésta. La gran llama se transformó en una llamarada, saliendo disparada hacia Zeldris y compañía.

Zeldris tomó a Hawk y saltó con agilidad lejos de ataque, Estarossa iba a contraatacar con unas flamas negras, pero se dio cuenta que aquella flama era más fuerte. Por lo que corrió evitando el ataque, rozando un poco su pierna. - ¡Maldición...!

La gran flama viajó en dirección recta hasta que fue detenida por un poderoso viento, disipándose poco a poco, dejando a ver a un Meliodas ligeramente quemado y algo sorprendido. Detrás del rubio, estaban Gowther y Arthur junto a Cath, que estaba en su hombro, en un estado de precaución.

\- ¡Meliodas, tus brazos! - Exclamó Arthur preocupado al ver como los antebrazos del rubio estaban en mal estado.

Zeldris dejó a Hawk en el suelo para sacar su espada y prepararse para atacar, Estarossa también se alistó. Meliodas frunció el ceño por unos momentos hasta que vio las caras de su hijo y sobrino sorprendidas y, a la vez, asustadas.

\- ¡Casi los matas! - Le grito Tristan a Drake con miedo para luego ver a su primo en llamas, más exactamente sus manos. Y observarlo con preocupación. - ¡Estás ardiendo!

Drake miró sus manos y se asustó, por lo que empezó a correr en círculos mientras las levantaba y agitaba desesperadamente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sentía dolor, por lo que se detuvo y observó sus manos con curiosidad.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - Exclamó Hawk confundido al no entender lo que acaba de ocurrir con el fuego.

\- ¡Papá, estás herido! - Corrió Tristan hacia Meliodas, invocando sus poderes para curarlo. El demonio se vio sorprendido por la facilidad de quemarlo, ese fuego no era común ni demoniaco.

\- Lo siento. - Drake hizo una reverencia avergonzado por lo que acaba de pasar. Había entrenado tanto para que terminara de una mala manera. - No era mi intención...

Meliodas al ser curado y ver las caras de decepción y culpa de los niños, rió con ánimo. Seguía asombrado del poder de su sobrino, sino lo hubiera contrarrestado de seguro Arthur, Cath y Gowther habrían sido aniquilados. - ¡Eso fue increíble!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron ambos niños, sorprendidos por la sonrisa de Meliodas a pesar de haber sido víctima de quemaduras.

Zeldris se acercó a su hijo e intentó tocarle las manos, pero se quemó en el proceso. Observó como las flamas fluían por sus manos sin causarle daño a Drake. - Ese poder...

\- Eso estuvo estupendo. Casi nos calcinas. - Dijo Estarossa con orgullo, sin sonar sarcástico. - Realmente fue impresionante.

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo Drake con duda, pues no se sentía muy bien casi haberlos matado. Al no ver ninguna cara que expresara lo contrario, sonrió orgulloso para sí mismo. Mientras sentía como Zeldris le revolvía los cabellos con cariño. - No era lo que quería hacer, pero estoy muy contento.

\- Drake quería sacar materia oscura. - Dijo Tristan alejándose de su padre para que lo viera. Extendió su mano derecha y cerró sus ojos, respirando fuertemente. Cuando de su mano sale una pequeña mancha oscura. Luego suspiró con cansancio, a la vez que la mancha desaparecía. - Yo solo puedo invocar oscuridad en mi mano, pero él pudo oscurecer todo su brazo... ¡Yo también quiero invocar fuego!

\- Ese poder es de Gelda... - Habló Zeldris. Mientras le sonreía con orgullo a su hijo, asombrando a los niños, pues a Drake le encantaba orgullecer a su padre, y a Tristan porque no veía sonreír muy a menudo a su tío.- No esperaba que lo heredaras, pues no es muy común entre vampiros.

\- Eso quiere decir que yo no lo puedo hacer... - Murmuró Tristan triste, dándose cuenta de que no podría hacer esa técnica tan destructiva.

Drake suspiró para apagar las llamas de su mano y correr hacia su primo. Cuando estaba cerca de él, le sonrió con entusiasmo. - ¡No te preocupes, aun puedes usar flamas oscuras!

Ante las palabras de su primo, Trsitan sonrió animado. - ¡Sí!

\- Estos si son pequeños demonios... - Murmuró Hawk sin mucho ánimo. Se giró para ver a las personas que estaban detrás de Meliodas. - Oh, eres tú, Gowther... ¡¿Rey Arthur?!

Ante el chillido de Hawk, todos voltearon hacia los recién llegados. Estarossa y Zeldris miraban con cautela al joven, mientras que Drake y Tristan con sorpresa. Arthur se asombró por el parecido del pequeño híbrido con Meliodas. Gowther avanzó hasta quedar frente al hijo del capitán.

\- ¡Hola, soy Gowther, el pecado de la Lujuria! - Sonrió el muñeco con entusiasmo, mientras le extendió su mano para saludarlo.

Tristan se emocionó al escuchar quien era y rápidamente estrechó su mano con la suya. - ¡Soy Tristan, es un gusto conocerlo...! ¡Por favor, no vea mis recuerdos!

\- Igual. Por supuesto que no, si lo hiciera el capitán me castigaría. - Dijo Gowther con simpleza, desde atrás podía sentir la mirada seria de Meliodas. El pecado de la lujuria se dirigió a Drake. - Hola, Drake.

\- ¡Hola, Gowther! - Dijo el niño animado, acercándose para saludarlo. - ¡¿Me trajiste dulces de Camelot?!

\- ¡Claro! - Dijo extendiendo una bolsa café, se la entregó con cariño. - ¡Espero que te gusten!

\- Gracias. - El niño tomó la bolsa y la abrió, encontrándose con caramelos. Drake sacó dos y le entregó una a Tristan, quien aceptó gustosamente. Ambos saborearon los dulces con satisfacción.

\- ¡Están ricos! - Exclamó Tristan con alegría. Drake asintió afirmativamente. Mientras saboreaba el dulce, notó a un chico desconocido para él y un gato de una curiosa forma.

Meliodas captó la curiosidad de Tristan por el rey de Camelot, así como el gato en su hombro, por lo que dijo con una sonrisa. - Arthur, te presento a mi hijo, Tristan.

\- Es un gusto conocerlo. - Dijo Arthur sinceramente con una sonrisa. Cath simplemente ronroneó como forma de saludo.

-Tristan, él es Arthur, rey de Camelot. - Presentó al joven con respeto. - Es también discípulo de Merlín. El gato que tiene en su hombro es Cath.

\- ¡Mucho gusto! - Exclamó Tristan emocionado y respetuosamente a Arthur, con quien estrechó su mano con la suya. - Es genial conocer a otro rey... Aunque te ves muy joven… ¡Y su gato es muy lindo!

\- Sí... Él es mi fiel compañero, es parecido a Hawk por lo que me contó Merlín… Tengo 16 años, si contamos lo que he vivido. - Dijo Arthur algo avergonzado, Cath maulló de manera cariñosa por el cumplido del niño. - Pero si hablamos de mi edad total, es de 36 años. La princesa Elizabeth fue quien me curó.

\- Mamá es genial. - Dijo Tristan con orgullo, provocándole una risa a Meliodas.

\- Déjame presentarte a Estarossa y Zeldris, mis hermanos menores... - Dijo Meliodas algo apenado, al recordar que en el pasado él junto a su hermano menor lo intentaron matar. - Bueno, solo sé que conociste a Zeldris y a Drake formalmente hace días.

\- Así es. Es un gusto volver a verlos. - Dijo Arthur sin ningún resentimiento. – Aunque fue muy incómodo la primera vez que nos conocimos.

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! - Exclamó Drake molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos, por lo que le entró curiosidad a Tristan y a Estarossa.

\- ¡Quiero saber! / Me gustaría saber que pasó. - Dijeron muy animados.

-0-0-0-

King se encontraba recostado junto a Diane en una de las camas del castillo, la habitación era sencilla y se le fue ofrecida para que la chica descansara. Acariciaba sus cabellos largos con dulzura, mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción.

El sentimiento de culpa no abandonaba al hada, la salud de su amada y bebé estuvo en peligro. Y, aunque confiara en ella, no podía pensar lo que pudo haber pasado si ella hubiera confrontado a un grupo de residentes del purgatorio.

\- ¿Todo bien, King? - Preguntó Diane adormilada, mientras se acomodaba para abrazarlo con pereza. - Has estado así desde ayer...

\- He pensado en que deberías quedarte en el Bosque del Rey Hada... - Su voz no había ninguna inseguridad, pero si tristeza. Quería estar junto ella, sin embargo eso solo podría ser contraproducente. Sin recibir una respuesta, decidió continuar. - ... Sólo mientras estamos atendiendo está situación de los residentes y el sello...

\- King... - Habló Diane seria, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. - No digas tonterías... ¿Crees que soy un estorbo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Exclamó inmediatamente, sorprendiendo a Diane. - Eres una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco, sé que eres capaz de defenderte e incluso proteger a los demás, pero... Sí algo te pasara a ti o al bebé, jamás me lo perdonaría.

\- King... - Murmuró Diane con cariño, sus palabras habían entrado a su corazón. Entendía el por qué de su preocupación, pero su mejor amiga necesitaba su ayuda. - No puedo...

\- Entonces, por lo menos prométeme que no harás nada que signifique arriesgar tu vida o la del bebé. - Habló King con melancolía, rodeando sus brazos en Diane con temor. - Por favor...

\- Lo prometo, King. - Dijo Diane con una sonrisa, tranquilizándole inmediatamente. - Te amo...

-0-0-0-

Gelda visualizó desde la entrada de uno de los patios más grandes a todo el grupo, a excepción de King y Diane. Los demonios estaban entrenando a los pequeños, Ban bebía a un lado de Elaine, quien lo miraba con cariño pues éste le hacía plática. Hawk estaba con Gowther y Escanor platicando animadamente. Merlín yacía levitando a un lado de Arthur, que estaba sentado en el pasto, mientras miraban con una sonrisa el ambiente.

Atraída por el ambiente, decidió ir acompañarlos, a pesar de estar cansada de caminar. Se acercó a Merlín y a Arthur, pues no quería molestar a su esposo y familia.

\- Hola... ¿Puedo sentarme? - Habló Gelda con suavidad, llamando la atención de Arthur y su maestra.

\- Claro, Gelda. - Dijo Merlín sin darle mucha importancia, pues sabía que ella no debía estar aquí por su estado actual, pero de seguro se sentía aburrida de estar en la habitación encerrada. Notó como Arthur la miraba algo nervioso, sonriendo con malicia. - Te presento a Arthur, mi discípulo y rey de Camelot.

\- Oh, tú eres de quien tanto hablaba Merlín. - Dijo Gelda alegremente, mientras estiraba su mano con confianza. - Soy Gelda, es un gusto conocerlo, su majestad.

Arthur tomó su mano y la besó con respeto, sonriéndole algo emocionado. Pues notó como poseía unos pequeños, pero sobresalientes colmillos. Era genial conocer a otros miembros de clanes diferentes. - El placer es mio. Por favor, llámame Arthur.

\- Está bien. - Habló Gelda con ánimo. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo mucho y no le incomodaba, pues su manera de mirarla era de curiosidad. - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- ¡N...No! - Exclamó Arthur avergonzado de ser muy obvio, suspiró algo apenado por las miradas de las dos chicas. - Noté tus colmillos... ¿Eres una vampiro?

-Oh, eso. Sí, lo soy. - Dijo Gelda, mostrando sus colmillos. Eso llamó la atención del joven. - ¿Es la primera vez que ves a uno?

\- ¡Sí! Pero gracias a Merlín, conozco lo básico de ellos. - Habló con orgullo al referirse a su maestra, quien sonrió engrandecida. - Pero no me imaginaban que los vampiros tuvieran la piel tan pálida... También sé consumen sangre y no deben estar bajo el sol.

\- Exacto. - Dijo Merlín con algo de reproche, mientras miraba a Gelda, quien evitaba la miraba avergonzada. Ella solo quería ver como estaba su familia.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - Exclamó Arthur con ánimo, quitándose la capa blanca que poseía para dársela y cubrirla. - ¡Listo! - Al ver que se había acercado mucho a ella, retrocedió rápidamente incómodo por la mirada burlona de su maestra.

\- No te preocupes, que no te voy a morder. - Bromeó Gelda ligeramente, mientras se acomodaba la capa. - Gracias...

\- Aunque si puede hacerlo su esposo. - Dijo Merlín mirando en frente, pues notó como Zeldris miraba de reojo hacia con ellos.

\- ¿Esposo? - Preguntó Arthur sorprendido al ver que ella era muy joven, pero luego recordó que los otros clanes viven más que un humano promedio.

\- El demonio Zeldris es su esposo y el pequeño Drake su hijo. - Dijo Merlín señalándolos. Arthur observó con detalle al niño, dándose cuenta de que poseía muy pocas características de la vampiro, pero si podía decir que era su hijo.

\- Vaya... No sabía que los demonios tuvieran sus genes tan fuertes. - Habló Arthur con asombro. Merlín lo observó expectante, por lo que continuó hablando. - Drake y Tristan se parecen a sus padres, casi como copias. Cambiando solo por algunos rasgos de sus madres, los ojos azules de la princesa Elizabeth... La piel pálida de la señorita Gelda.

Merlín sonrió con orgullo, al ver lo rápido que Arthur observó, analizó y concluyó sobre los demonios. Gelda miró a ambos con alegría, se podía notar un ambiente familiar en ellos dos.

No muy lejos de ellos estaban Meliodas, Zeldris y Estarossa "cuidando" a Tristan y Drake, que se enfrentaban en un combate amistoso. Sin embargo, en vez de estar observando a los niños, Zeldris miraba serio a Gelda platicar con Arthur y, a la vez, siendo molestado por sus hermanos mayores.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Zeldris? ¿Celoso? - Preguntó Estarossa con burla, mientras lo golpeaba ligeramente. Éste ni se inmutó, regresando su mirada a los niños. Tristan intentaba golpear a Drake, pero éste lo esquivaba con facilidad.

\- Es normal, nosotros los demonios somos muy posesivos. Debes tener un excelente autocontrol. Por ejemplo, Elizabeth es muy hermosa. Imagínate a cuántas personas habría lastimado, si hubiera carecido de control. - Dijo Meliodas, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su hermano menor. Podría jurar haber escuchado a Zeldris maldecirlo. - Yo también estaría así, si Elizabeth fuera Gelda en estos momentos.

\- Es por eso que debes marcarla. - Concluyó Estarossa con soberbia.

\- No creo que sea lo ideal, pero es muy divertido hacerlo. - Comentó Meliodas, recordando haber mordido a Elizabeth y como ella lo había hecho con él en vidas anteriores. - Pero Gelda tiene la piel muy pálida, sería muy obvio y no es del estilo de Zeldris.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente sobre eso, para disgusto de Zeldris, quien era el único que estaba cuidando a los niños. Éstos notaron la usual cara seria del demonio con un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda. Drake miró a Tristan con temor en su cara, provocándole detenerse y observar a su tío con inquietud.

Cuando de repente, Meliodas sintió como era lanzado con gran fuerza hacia Estarossa, enviándolos a estrellarse contra la pared del castillo. Todos los presentes miraron con asombro a Zeldris, quien se sacudía las manos con tranquilidad. - Idiotas...

-0-0-0-

Meliodas sonrió con melancolía al sentir la suave y fría mano de Elizabeth, quien permanecía en un estado de "muerta", pero para él y su hijo parecía que simplemente estaba durmiendo. Observó a Tristan terminar de quitarse su ropa y zapatos, solo para quedar en pantalones al igual que él. El demonio se acercó a su hijo.

\- ¿Seguro qué quieres dormir aquí? - Preguntó Meliodas algo curioso por la negación de su hijo de dormir lejos de su madre. - Yo puedo quedarme, mientras podrías dormir con Drake...

\- No, quiero estar junto a mamá... Supongo que es una costumbre. - Dijo Tristan algo apenado por ser muy infantil. - Aunque más bien es la necesidad de cuidarla...

\- ¡Entonces eso haremos! - Dijo Meliodas sonriéndole, observó a su alrededor y notó varias sillas. - Acerca todas las sillas en el lugar más espacioso. Ahorita regreso.

Tristan, algo confundido, hizo lo que su padre le ordenó, mientras veía que salía de la habitación. Amontonó cuatro sillas, estas se veían algo viejas, pero era muy macizas. Se quedó pensando en lo que le pidieron hacer mañana, ir junto Arthur a las afueras del castillo a un viejo reino destruido con el fin de obtener algunas plantas para Merlín. Estaba emocionado, él y Drake irían a una aventura junto a un rey.

Pensó que Meliodas se iba oponer, pero fue todo lo contrario, incluso Zeldris lo apoyó. Todo con el fin de que desarrollarán sus habilidades. Fue sorprendido por la puerta abriéndose de golpe, mostrando a un Meliodas cargando un par de mantas y cobijas, junto a un Hawk con almohadas encima de él. El rubio más grande avanzó hasta quedar cerca de Tristan, quien lo miraba emocionado.

\- ¡¿Haremos un fuerte?! - Exclamó Tristan alegremente, mientras movía las sillas para hacerlo que había preguntado, antes de que le contestara Meliodas que sí.

Hawk sonrió ante la energía del chico, para luego tropezar con sus mismos pies y levantarse sin importarle la caída. – Se nota que es hijo de Elizabeth…

Meliodas rió por el entusiasmo de su hijo y las palabras de Hawk, quien se acercó para dejar caer las almohadas cerca de las sillas. - Si vamos a cuidar a una bella princesa, debemos tener un fuerte para protegerla.

\- ¡Sí! Tú serás el caballero y yo tu fiel discípulo. Hawk será el capitán. - Comentó Tristan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras jalaba a Meliodas y Hawk para que lo ayudaran a construir un fuerte. En menos de 15 minutos, el par de rubios junto al cerdo habían terminado de construirlo.

El fuerte era pequeño, pero lo suficiente para que ellos cupieran cómodamente, su tamaño ayudaba. Las cobijas fueron extendidas en el suelo para tener un lugar más cómodo para dormir. La única entrada tenía la hermosa vista hacia con Elizabeth. Al poco tiempo de entrar, Hawk cayó rendido del sueño en una de las almohadas, que estaban al fondo del fuerte. Mientras, padre e hijo se quedaron platicando por un buen rato. Hasta que poco a poco, Tristan se iba durmiendo.

\- Yo creo... Que Hawk... Es muy genial... - Terminó durmiéndose sentado, provocándole una pequeña risa a Meliodas.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Meliodas lo recostó a un lado de él. Apoyó su cabeza en una de las almohadas que Hawk había traído y lo cubrió con una sábana blanca. Al ver la tranquila respiración de su hijo, decidió que ya era hora de dormir, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Elizabeth.

El demonio tomó su lugar a un lado de Tristan, cubriéndose con la misma sábana de su hijo. Aunque no tenía sueño, debía descansar para mañana. Todo iba terminar, eso era lo planeado.

\- _Tengo una idea de cómo podemos confrontar a Chandler._ \- Fueron las palabras de Merlín que hacían eco en sus pensamientos. Meliodas tenía miedo de perder a su hijo en ese alocado plan, pero él se encargaría de protegerlo y acabar con todo éste caos. Además, Elizabeth despertaría pronto y él junto a Tristan debían estar presentes para ella.

\- Mañana será un día muy normal para todos. - Susurró con burla, cerrando sus ojos para descansar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Sinceramente, gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Lamento los errores gramaticales y ortográficos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día! :D**

 **PD: Arthur es un amor. Y los demonios son posesivos ;D**


	17. Es hora de descansar

Tristan estaba mordisqueando algo suave y redondo, lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza al sentir como éste intentaba alejarse de él. Frunció el ceño al ver que insistía en huir de él. - ¡Tristan, déjame de morder! - El chillido de Hawk asustó al niño. El rubio se despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando al cerdo, mientras mordía una de sus orejas.

Avergonzado, lo soltó para sentarse y alejarse del cerdo. - ¡Lo siento, Hawk! ¡No era mi intención! - Exclamó Tristan apenado, mientras observaba a Hawk ponerse de pie, es decir, sobre sus cuatro patas.

\- Sé que me veo delicioso, pero contrólate. - Dijo Hawk con orgullo, haciéndose notar, pero el chico le contestó. - ¡No me ignores!

El rubio observó a su alrededor, estaba dentro del fuerte que habían hecho él junto a Hawk y su padre. Pero Meliodas no se encontraba por ningún lado de la habitación, dejándolo algo confundido. Tristan se levantó y se acercó a su madre, quien seguía en el mismo estado que hace dos días. La miró con melancolía, mientras se ponía sus botas y ropa. En la tarde, ella despertaría y eso lo hacía sentir feliz.

\- Oye. - Le habló Hawk algo triste, viendo como él observaba a Elizabeth con una mirada tranquila. - ¿Qué te parece ir a desayunar?

\- Claro... ¿No has visto a mi padre? - Comentó Tristan con curiosidad, pero al ver la negación de Hawk se desanimó. - Bueno, vamos a comer algo. Tengo que prepárame para mi pequeño viaje.

-0-0-0-

Drake veía con empatía a su primo, pues estaba molesto de que su padre, tío Meliodas y tío Estarossa hayan desaparecido desde la mañana. Él y Tristan junto Gelda y Hawk estaban en la entrada del castillo esperando a Arthur. Habían despertado, desayunado y nada de los tres demonios, ni siquiera estaban en el castillo pues no podian sentir su poder u olor.

El viento hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo a los niños. Gelda les había entregado unas bolsas para que pudieran recoger las plantas que Merlín les encargó. El sol empezaba a ponerse en todo su esplendor, por lo que la vampiro se cubrió con una capa. Hawk suspiró aburrido por la tardía del rey.

\- Tía Gelda... - Le habló Tristan con preocupación, ella volteó prestando su atención a él. - ¿Sabe dónde está mi papá?

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó Drake con molestia, él también quería saber sobre el suyo. Su padre solía decirle a donde iba, no desaparecía de la nada cómo ahora. - No siento su olor en el castillo, ni el de mis tíos.

\- Es cierto, es muy extraño. Siempre avisan, al menos Zeldris. - Comentó Hawk algo extrañado.

\- Claro que sé. - Eso ilusionó a los niños, que corrieron a ella y se sujetaron a su vestido. - Ellos están bien, fueron a cazar a Chandler.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, hubo diferentes reacciones. Tristan se estremeció de preocupación y miedo al saber que él fue quien intentó llevárselo y asesinó a su madre. Drake frunció el ceño al recordar a Gelda gravemente herida por aquel sujeto. Hawk soltó un chillido de temor. La vampiro simplemente los observó con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Ese maldito! - Exclamó Drake molesto, recordando aquel demonio con desprecio. Tristan se preocupó, no quería que su padre perdiera el control como la última vez o que algo malo le pasara a él o sus tíos.

\- ¡Drake! - Alzó la voz Gelda, asustando a los niños, en especial a Drake. Le dedicó una mirada seria, cohibiendo al chico. - Comprendo tu enojo, pero no debes hablar de esa manera.

\- Lo sé... Lo siento... - Murmuró Drake apenado por el regaño de su madre. - Es que simplemente lo odio. No es justo lo que hizo... Cómo te trato a ti o a mi tía Elizabeth...

El recuerdo de su madre sangrando y de Elizabeth muerta, le era insoportable para Drake. Tristan sonrió con tristeza, pero con un toque de esperanza. - Pero... - Habló con firmeza, a pesar de estar preocupado por su padre, sabía que debían terminar con él, aunque suene cruel. - Papá y mis tíos se encargarán de él, para que todo esté en paz... ¿No?

\- Tristan... - Murmuró Hawk con tristeza, pues eran palabras muy duras para un niño. - Ya verás como Meliodas lo resolverá.

\- ¡Así es! Además cuenta con la ayuda de mi papá. - Exclamó Drake con orgullo.

\- Y tu tío Estarossa. - Sonrió Gelda con tranquilidad, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de cada niño. Observó con dulzura a los dos niños, mientras rezaba por qué todo saliera bien.

\- ¿Y dónde están los demás? ¿En serio iremos solos? - Comentó Tristan al no ver más que ellos cuatro. Le era raro toda esta situación. No por dejarlo ir a un lugar lejos del castillo, sino porque lo dejaron ir si supervisión de alguien fuerte.

\- Irán con Arthur y aunque su apariencia parezca de un niño inocente, es más fuerte de lo que ustedes creen... E incluso, más que yo. - Dijo Gelda, sorprendiendo a los dos niños. Hawk simplemente sonrió al ver sus caras de asombro. - Diane, Elaine y yo nos quedaremos cuidando a Elizabeth. - En ese momento, Hawk pujó y la vampiro rió ligeramente. - Con la ayuda del capitán de las sobras.

\- Así es. Estarán bien bajo mi protección. - Los niños miraron escépticos a Hawk, quien levantaba la cabeza con orgullo. - Ban, King y Merlín irán al bosque de las hadas para platicar con Matrona y pedir su ayuda para lo del sello.

\- ¿Y Gowther y Escanor? - Preguntó Tristan con curiosidad. - ¿Se quedaran con ustedes?

\- No, como Arthur estará un tiempo aquí. Merlín dijo que ellos irán a cuidar el reino de Camelot, por si más bestias aparecen. - Comentó Hawk, dudando un poco de los dos. - Merlín ya le debe tener mucha confianza a ese par como para dejarles el reino a su cuidado.

\- Claro, ellos han estado apoyándola desde su reconstrucción. - Dijo Gelda con una sonrisa. - Aparte, Escanor es uno de los siete pecados capitales más fuertes.

\- Mi papá es el otro más fuerte, ¿verdad? - Dijo Tristan con una cara que irradiaba alegría y ternura, provocándole a Gelda apretar sus mejillas. Eso hizo al rubio sonrojarse.

\- Oye... Yo también quiero cariños. - Exclamó Drake celoso de la atención que su madre le estaba dando a su primo, quien reía ante la cara graciosa del demonio de cabellos oscuros.

\- Ay, estos niños... - Exclamó Hawk sonriente, pues momentos como estos le traían paz a su ser, sin ninguna preocupación. Miró al cielo unos momentos antes de preguntarse. - ¿Dónde estará Arthur?

-0-0-0-

Merlín estaba en una de las habitaciones del castillo, que le fue ofrecida para su disposición de hechicería y otras cosas mágicas. En ella se podía ver una gran cantidad de frascos, libros y otras cosas, justo en el centro había una mesa donde había más botellas y polvos, pero lo que más resaltaba era una bolsa de tamaño medio color café.

Se encontraba observando un libro con interés hasta que escuchó un par de golpes de la puerta, pero no contestó. Merlín sonrió al reconocer a la persona que abría la puerta con cautela. - Buenos días, Arthur...

\- ¡Buenos días, Merlín! - Exclamó un muy feliz Arthur, quien venía acompañado de su leal amigo gatuno. Cath se encontraba en la cabeza del chico, dándole un aspecto tierno, lo que le causó gracia a Merlín. - ¿Para qué soy útil?

Dejando el libro en una de sus estanterías, Merlín se acercó a la mesa del centro, donde tomó la bolsa sobresaliente de ésta. Arthur se acercó a su maestra, quien la miraba extrañado, pues se veía algo preocupada. Cath comprendió lo que sentía la mujer.

\- Me gustaría que se lo llevaras a Gelda. - Le entregó la bolsa a Arthur, quien aceptó gustosamente con una sonrisa. - Arthur... Sé que eres muy fuerte...

Las palabras no querían salir. Arthur observó con detalle a su maestra, verla así de inquieta le traía amargura. Nervioso por lo que iba hacer, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor antes de realizar "eso".

Merlín se encontraba sorprendida ante el repentino contacto físico que le ofrecía su alumno, Arthur la estaba abrazando. Suspiró más tranquila y correspondió su abrazo, podía sentir temblar al chico entre sus brazos, lo que le causó soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Eres muy importante para mí, Arthur. Sé que eres capaz de hacer esta misión sin problemas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en volverte a perder... - La voz de Merlín fue tan suave, que Arthur dudó en haberla escuchado.

\- Me aseguraré de regresar sano y a salvo, después de todo... Tuve a la mejor maestra para enseñarme a cuidarme solo. - Comentó Arthur, deshaciendo el abrazo y mirarla con determinación. Merlín sonrió orgullosa ante sus palabras. - A parte, no estaré solo.

\- Así es. - Habló Cath con una sonrisa, moviendo su cola con ánimo. - Debemos de irnos, estoy seguro que nos están esperando.

\- Sí. Merlín, prometo regresar con vida y haber cumplido mi misión. - Y eso fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de verlo correr hacia la salida y desaparecer de su vista. Dejando a su maestra más tranquila.

-0-0-0-

Hawk observaba con asombro la paciencia de la vampiro, pues alrededor de ella corrían los dos niños, jugando entre sí. Ambos eran ruidosos, intentando jalarse las mejillas o esquivando que éstas sean tocadas. Fue cuando Gelda sintió cerca la presencia del rey Arthur, que atrapó a cada niño de uno de sus brazos con sus manos. Ellos la miraron con sorpresa, pero rieron ante la sonrisa de la chica.

\- Lamento la tardanza. - Llegó corriendo Arthur con Cath en su hombro derecho. Venía vestido con su armadura dorada, además de una espada como equipamiento. - Merlín me dijo que le entregará esto, señorita Gelda.

Arthur mostró la bolsa y se la entregó. Gelda observó con una pequeña sonrisa lo que había en su interior, llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hay adentro? - Dijo Drake curioso ante el contenido de la bolsa. Tristan asintió con el mismo sentimiento que su primo.

\- Es un secreto... - Murmuró Gelda tranquila, observó a su hijo y sobrino dedicarle a ella unas miradas de ojos tristes, pero rió ligeramente, observándolos con astucia. - Sus trucos no funcionarán en mí.

\- ¡Rayos! - Exclamaron los dos niños derrotados por Gelda, quien se mostraba victoriosa.

\- Bien. Es hora de irnos. - Comentó Gelda, acomodándose la capucha de su capa. Pudo sentir las miradas confundidas de los tres chicos y el cerdo. - Los acompañaré hasta las afueras del reino.

\- Oh, ya veo. - Comentó Hawk. Se giró y avanzó hacia el castillo. - Yo iré a cuidar de Elizabeth. Que tengan un buen viaje.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamaron los tres chicos entusiasmados. Cath y Gelda simplemente rieron ante la emoción de los jóvenes.

-0-0-0-

Diane observaba con tristeza la condición de su amiga. Rió amargamente ligeramente al ver el rostro tan tranquilo de Elizabeth contrastando la angustia y dolor de todos al su alrededor. Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en la silla aun lado de ella.

\- Elizabeth... Pronto estaremos conviviendo en paz y alegría... - Murmuró la gigante con melancolía, mientras jugaba con las sábanas que cubrían a su amiga.

\- Eso te lo aseguro. - Diane se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de Elaine, quien entraba con alegría. - Ya solo queda esperar a que todo salga bien.

\- Así es... Confió en el capitán y sus hermanos. - Dijo Diane con confianza. - ¿Ya se fueron los chicos?

\- Si te refieres a Ban y King, no. Apenas Merlín fue a llevar a Escanor y Gowther al reino de Camelot. - Mencionó Elaine con una sonrisa, recordando lo que pasó en la mañana. - Ban renegó por no querer levantarse temprano, se veía muy lindo dormido.

Diane rió ante el rostro rojo y tierno de la hada. - ¿Cómo lo despertaste?

\- El agua ya no funciona, así que tuve que hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, pero no funcionó. - Dijo Elaine indignada, para luego inflar sus mejillas molesta. - Dice que mis manos son muy pequeñas y tiernas como para hacerle cosquillas. Por eso se despertó, para burlarse de mis manos.

\- Pues es cierto, ¿no? - Bromeó Diane, ganándose unos pequeños e inofensivos golpes de la hada. Ambas chicas empezaron reír para poco a poco tranquilizarse y mirar con esperanza y melancolía a la chica que yacía dormida. - Despierta pronto, Elizabeth. Nos haces falta...

-0-0-0-

Ya estaban a las fueras del pueblo los cinco: Tristan, Drake, Arthur, Cath y Gelda. Por lo que la vampiro tuvo que despedirse de los niños. - Yo hasta aquí llego, espero verlos en la tarde.

\- Sí. No te preocupes, yo los cuidaré. - Dijo Arthur con tanta confianza, que hizo que Gelda le regalara una pequeña reverencia.

\- Niños. Por favor, obedezcan a Arthur. - Habló Gelda con voz seria, pero cariñosa. Los pequeños simplemente asintieron de manera afirmativa. - Si no te obedecen, puedes jalarles las orejas.

Arthur rió al ver como los niños se taparon las orejas y la miraron ofendidos. Gelda los observó unos momentos, antes de hacerles un gesto para que se acercaran ella.

\- Nos portaremos bien, mamá. - Habló Drake serio. Gelda sonrió con nostalgia al ver que reflejaba la misma cara de Zeldris.

\- ¡Así es! ¡No hay necesidad de usar violencia! - Exclamó Tristan, manteniendo sus manos en sus orejas. Pero se las quitó al ver que su tía sacaba de la bolsa una pequeña espada junto un cinturón. - ¿Eso es para mí...?

\- Así es. Una espada para ti. - Le entregó la pequeña arma, y éste la aceptó con emoción para luego acomodársela en su cintura con el cinto. Gelda sacó otra espada y se la dio a su hijo,quien reaccionó del mismo modo que su primo. - Se las envían sus padres.

Tristan notó que la espada tenía un colgante, éstas eran dos pequeñas piedras ámbar. En cambio, Drake sólo tenía una. Le resultó curioso que tuvieran algún tipo de adorno las armas. - ¿Tienen un uso especial estas piedras?

\- Claro que sí. Son mágicas. - Dijo Gelda con entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a los niños. - Si están en algún aprieto, es decir, que no pueden resolverlo por ustedes mismos solo deben mencionar las palabras "Tengo miedo".

\- Eso es vergonzoso. - Masculló Drake con molestia.

\- Por eso lo dirán cuando realmente estén en problemas, no antes. ¿Entendido? - Mencionó Gelda, esperando una respuesta del par de niños.

\- ¡Sí, mamá! / ¡Entendido, tía! - Exclamaron Drake y Tristan con seriedad, antes de alejarse de Gelda.

\- Cuídense... ¡Que tengan un buen viaje! - Gritó Gelda haciendo un movimiento de despedida con su mano. Los chicos se le regresaron el gesto, antes de perderse entre los árboles. - Por favor... Cuídense...

-0-0-0-

El estado actual de Arthur y compañía no era la mejor, por lo que se habían detenido a descansar un poco cerca de un lago. Habían sido atacados por tres residentes del purgatorio y los vencieron con algo de dificultad, pero lograron su cometido con orgullo.

Tristan se encontraba sentado cerca del lago junto a Drake, mientras que el rey de Camelot y su leal amigo, Cath, estaban un poco más alejado del lago descansando en un tronco. Los niños se encontraban algo sucios, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Arthur observó con nostalgia a los dos niños, quienes hablaban con emoción y orgullo de haber derrotado a una bestia del tamaño de un oso. Le recordaba su yo infantil, aventurero e imperativo. En momentos sentía que estaba cuidando a Meliodas y Zeldris, debido a sus apariencias. Y aunque no lo molestara, era una sensación rara en él.

\- Me he dado cuenta de algo... - Dijo Drake curioso, pero divertido, llamando la atención de los otros. - Tristan, eres muy torpe.

\- ¿Yo? - Dijo el rubio ofendido, para luego pensar por qué lo decía. Bueno, durante el viaje había tropezado aproximadamente 20 veces, pero no era su culpa. - Solo me he caído 20 veces.

\- En una hora y media. - Completó Cath con simpleza, provocándole un sonrojo avergonzado a Tristan y una carcajada a Drake. Arthur rió ante la escena de los niños, hasta que notó el cambio de semblante del gato. - Hay más...

El rey se levantó de su lugar, Cath se colocó en su cabeza, y se acercaron a los chicos de manera preocupada. - ¿Pasó algo?

\- Yo no siento nada. - Murmuró Tristan inquieto, Arthur hizo un gesto de concordancia. Sin embargo, Drake no se mostró confundido por las palabras del gato, podía oler algo asqueroso cerca.

\- Huelo a residentes del purgatorio cerca de aquí. - Afirmó Drake serio, mientras desfundaba su espada y se ponía en modo de ataque. Arthur sabía que con esto no se jugaba, así que también sacó su espada. Tristan al no entender nada, hizo lo mismo por inercia.

Dos bestias salieron de los arbustos en diferentes direcciones, ambas en forma de aves, pero de diferentes tamaños. Arthur corrió para detener a una de ellas, la más grande, con su espada. Tristan logró hacerle un corte a la otra bestia para agacharse y dejar que Drake le lanzara una gran llamarada. Al ver que el ave se entretenía en quitarse las llamas, ambos niños empezaron a correr hacia Arthur.

\- Tenemos que huir, vienen más... - Drake se quedó sin palabras y se detuvo por un punzante dolor en su pecho. Tristan se giró hacia su primo y observó con terror cómo el chico de cabellos negros era atravesado por las garras de la bestia. La sangre oscura manchaba la ropa del chico, mientras la bestia sacaba su extremidad del niño.

\- No... - Tristan empezó a temblar al ver caer a Drake de rodillas. Arthur sintió a Cath tensarse, por lo que intento terminar con rapidez y dificultad con el residente para luego girarse hacia los niños, sólo para congelarse ante la vista tan desgarradora frente a él. - No otra vez... - Temblando, Tristan intentó curar a Drake, pero no podía concentrarse.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Exclamó Cath con cautela.

Con intención de ir por los niños, Arthur fue interceptado por otros dos residentes con formas de perros, por lo que tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos con rapidez. El ave soltó un chillido que aturdió a los chicos, e incluso a sus compañeros.

Con intención de llevarse a Tristan, se acercó a toda velocidad hacia el chico. El rubio no dejaba de llorar, lamentándose su incapacidad de controlar su poder. Sintió como era empujado con fuerza lejos de la bestia, solo para estamparse en un árbol. - ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Estoy bien!

El ave fue atrapada en una gran llamarada roja, siendo desintegrada por éstas y, a su vez, dejando a la vista a Drake, que se encontraba sangrando, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó su espada y se acercó a Arthur para golpear a una de las bestias, cosa que aprovechó el rey para acabar con uno de los residentes. El perro sobrante intentó atacar, pero fue cubierto por una luz, dejándolo inmovilizado. Gritó de dolor, antes de ser acabado por el rey de Camelot.

\- ¡Drake! - Exclamó Tristan con alivio, mientras corría a abrazarlo. El de cabellos oscuros hizo un gesto de dolor puro, pero intentaba corresponder el abrazo.

\- Me alegro que estés bien, pero... ¿Cómo? - Se cuestionó Arthur con preocupación al ver que la sangre salía con fluidez. Tristan empezó a curarlo, pero lentamente debido a los nervios que sentía. - Te atravesó el corazón.

\- Uno de mis corazones, soy un demonio. Tengo siete corazones… Bueno, ahora tengo seis. - Dijo Drake con orgullo, pero incapaz de ocultar el dolor. Haciendo reír a Arthur y suspirar a Tristan. El de cabellos miró al rubio con duda. - Aunque no sé si aplique en ti, pues tu eres hijo de un demonio y...

\- Una asquerosa diosa... - Dijo una voz reconocible, asustando a los tres. Chandler yacía frente a ellos, dedicándoles una mirada de odio. Hizo sentir su presencia demostrando un poder mágico inmenso, haciendo temblar a todos. Arthur observó con esperanza a los niños, esperando a que dijeran algo.

-0-0-0-

\- ¡Ya terminé! - Exclamó Diane colocando un jarrón de flores al mueble que está a un lado de Elizabeth, entre medicamentos que había dejado Merlín para el dolor que pudiera presentar la princesa.

Elaine sonrió mientras terminaba de barrer la habitación, Hawk le ayudaba a recoger la basura. A pesar de mantener la alegría en la habitación, de haber decorado y acomodado cada rincón del lugar, e incluso peinaron y vistieron elegantemente a Elizabeth, Gelda se mantenía viendo con preocupación el horizonte desde el balcón.

\- ¿Gelda...? - Le habló Elaine con preocupación, Diane y Hawk observaron con empatía a la vampiro. - Todo va está bien. Zeldris y Meliodas...

\- Estarán con ellos, pero… ¡Y si llegan demasiado tarde! - Interrumpió con temor, no quería imaginarse si el plan no salía bien.

\- Sé que estás preocupada por todos, pero debes saber que ellos regresaran en perfectas condiciones. - Comentó Diane acercándose a Gelda, tomando su mano. La vampiro la observó con angustia, antes de abrazarla en busca de confort. La gigante correspondió el abrazo. - Verás como el capitán y Zeldris regresaran pronto.

\- Claro. Deben ver despertar a Elizabeth. - Dijo Hawk con ánimo, contagiando a las chicas. - ¿Qué es lo malo que puede pasar de ir a recoger unas plantas?

-0-0-0-

\- Vaya, sí que hicieron pelea... ¡Ja! Pero no lo suficiente. - Se burló Chandler de todos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Observó a su alrededor con satisfacción.

Arthur se encontraba cansado, intentando acabar con uno de los siete residentes del purgatorio que acompañaba al demonio. Cath estaba en el suelo, gruñéndole a otra bestia. Drake, herido gravemente, intentaba mantenerse de pie frente a dos residentes. Tristan herido, agotado y derrotado era rodeado por los tres monstruos y Chandler. Se encontraba de rodillas frente al viejo. Tenía miedo, pero no de morir, sino que su primo y el rey de Camelot fueran asesinados.

\- Me das asco... Eres la primera cosa proveniente del joven maestro en darme asco, siéntete orgulloso. - Murmuró Chandler con náuseas y disgusto. - Tienes la horrible mirada de aquella estúpida diosa.

Enojado, Tristan se levantó con dificultad mientras le apuntaba con su espada a Chandler, aunque solo le provocó pena ajena. El niño temblaba y lloraba silenciosamente, pero se mostraba determinado. Su mirada era oscura junto a una marca negra en su frente de manera irregular. Uno de los residentes le lanzó un ataque de fuego.

\- ¡Full Counter! - El ataque fue regresado al mismo residente con menor intensidad.

\- Vaya, al menos tienes algo bueno. - Dijo Chandler con simpleza, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa llena de maldad, que asustó al pequeño, haciendo regresar el color azul a sus pupilas. - Pero ya me estás hartando.

Al ver que el viejo se comenzó acercar a él, Tristan intentó retroceder, pero fue inútil porque detrás de él había residentes evitando su huida. - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- Te necesito para que el rey demonio regrese, por así decirlo. Y ponga en el camino correcto al joven maestro. - Murmuró con dureza, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio. - Luego te mataré lentamente por haberme causado muchos problemas.

\- ¡Tristan, huye! - Gritó Drake, mientras intentaba encestarle un golpe a Chandler, quien simplemente levantó su mano para atraparlo por el cuello. El pequeño empezó a retorcerse del dolor. Ahora, había cinco bestias rodeándolos.

\- Patético, pero útil si él hubiera huido. Sin embargo, le adefesio está congelado del miedo. - Drake observó a Tristan mirarlo con temor y culpa.

\- Te... Tengo... - Intentó Drake hablar, pero podía sentir como todo empezaba a oscurecerse. Chandler río disfrutando de la escena, hasta que sintió un ligero dolor en la pierna. Observó sin importancia el lugar del dolor, era Tristan que le había clavado su espada en su pierna en un intento de ayudar a su primo.

\- Me das pena. Mira qué... - Dijo Chandler con repudio, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

\- ¡Tengo miedo! - Gritó Tristan con todas sus fuerzas, ganándose una risa descarada de Chandler.

Arthur veía con molestia al viejo de Chandler, hasta que él y todos se vieron sorprendidos por una luz cegadora justo en donde estaban los tres seres demoníacos. Un gran poder mágico envolvió el bosque y era muy familiar para los presentes.

\- ¡¿Pero qué...?! - Chandler no pudo terminar su oración porque fue lanzado lejos de los niños, las bestias fueron golpeadas por la onda de poder.

Drake pudo sentir como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, mientras sentía un par de brazos rodearlo con protección. Tristan, quien había caído lejos desde donde estaba atacando al viejo, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con Meliodas sonriéndole con alegría, sosteniendo su espada. Estarossa miró con diversión a los residentes alejarse del miedo. Zeldris abrazaba a su hijo con preocupación.

\- ¿Papá...? - Balbuceó Tristan confundido, para luego correr hacia él y abrazarlo con alegría.

Meliodas levantó y abrazó con cariño a su hijo, murmuró con un deje de preocupación. - Pensé que nunca dirías esas palabras.

\- ¿Joven maestro...? - Murmuró Chandler, quien avanzaba con dificultad hacia la reunión familiar con cierto temor. - Soy yo, su maestro...

\- Cállate. - No gritó, ni alzó la voz, pero la orden de Meliodas sonaba tan filosa, que asustó al viejo. Se giró hacia su maestro y le dedicó una mirada cruel y sin sentimientos.

Zeldris avanzó hacia con Meliodas y Tristan, para bajar a su hijo, quien se mantenía despierto con dificultad. - Tristan, cura a Drake. Luego al rey de Camelot y su gato. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí. - Meliodas bajó con cuidado a su hijo, sin dejar de mirar al anciano. Tristan corrió auxiliar a su primo. El anciano se cubrió del ataque de Zeldris, pero fue lanzado lejos de ahí. Al sentir una fuerte corriente de aire, se giró a ver a su tío y padre, pero habían desaparecido al igual que Chandler. Estarossa era el único que seguía cerca de aquí, acabando con los residentes del purgatorio.

Chandler aterrizó en el suelo, pero fue recibido por un golpe de parte de Meliodas justo en el estómago. Zeldris intentó golpearlo al igual que su hermano, pero Chandler sacó fuego para alejarse de manera rápida de los dos jóvenes. Sintió como era sujetado por Zeldris por su brazo y Meliodas aprovechó para atacarlo con la espada, sin embargo el anciano usó su bastón para retener el corte.

\- Dragon Fran... - El anciano intentó usar sus manos para realizar un hechizo, pero se sorprendió con un dolor en su lugar. Ambos hermanos saltaron lejos de él, Zeldris había cortado su mano para lanzarla hacia Meliodas y éste la quemó con flamas negras. Chandler miró decepcionado a su discípulo antes de empezar a cambiar de apariencia, entrando a su verdadera forma. Empezó a susurrar unas frases con rapidez por unos momentos, antes de gritar. - ¡Meteor Works!

Una lluvia de meteoros empezaron a caer cerca de ellos. Zeldris salta detrás de Meliodas, mientras éste prepara su espada con tranquilidad. - ¡Full Counter!

Se impresionó por la rapidez del rubio en regresarle sus propios ataques. Herido de gravedad, el anciano corrió para atrapar a su alumno, pero se dio cuenta que no podía... Él no tenía ningún brazo, habían sido cortados por Zeldris. El viejo notó que Meliodas tenía un aura negra rodeándolo. Chandler se giró y observó con asombró a Zeldris, poseer la misma aura que el rubio. Ambos rostros tenían sus marcas de demonio de gran tamaño y forma irregular, extendiéndose por sus mejillas. No eran los mismos de aquel entonces, eran más fuertes.

\- _Ya veo... Jamás fui rival para ellos. Después de todo, son hijos del rey Demonio._ \- Pensó el viejo aceptando su final, en ese momento Meliodas clavó su espada en su último corazón y Zeldris levantó su mano hacia el par. - _Estoy orgulloso de morir en las manos del joven maestro... Meliodas._

Meliodas se alejó de cuerpo de Chandler y Zeldris lo quemó hasta que solo quedarán cenizas. Terminando por completo la vida del demonio Chandler.

-0-0-0-

Tristan había terminado de curar a todos, durante el proceso de curación; él, Drake y Arthur se vieron asombrados por la gran cantidad de poder que fluía al interior del bosque. Estarossa miró el bosque con una sonrisa. - Vaya... Estaban muy enojados...

\- Tío Estarossa, ¿cómo es que están aquí? - Preguntó Tristan con curiosidad, pues él y sus hermanos habían aparecido de la nada.

\- Es cierto, no sentí su presencia u olor cerca de donde estábamos. Y no creo que Merlín los haya teletransportado. - Dijo Drake con duda. Estarossa tuvo que contener la risa, pues el rostro que le dedicaba el niño era la misma que Zeldris le mostraba cuando se irritaba con él. - Aparte, Arthur no se muestra sorprendido de su presencia.

\- Je... - Rió el rey avergonzado de ser muy obvio, Cath estaba en su regazo, ronroneando al ser acariciado por el chico. - Todo era parte del plan.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron confundidos los niños, al observar caras de complicidad entre Estarossa, Arthur e, incluso, Cath. - ¿A qué se refieren?

\- Las espadas que les entregó Gelda, tenían piedras como adornos. Ahí estábamos nosotros. - Comentó Estarossa con algo de aburrimiento. - Debo admitir, que Zeldris tenía razón.

-Y sí. - Dijo alegre Arthur. - Dijo que Drake solo diría la frase hasta que él estuviera a punto de morir. Y que Tristan lo haría por ver a alguien cerca de la muerte.

\- Supongo que tendré que hacerme cargo del reino por unos meses. - Mencionó Estarossa con flojera, no debió haber apostado contra Zeldris. - Como sea, me alegro que estén bien.

\- Entonces, todo esto de ir por una planta era falso... ¿Éramos la carnada? - Dijo Drake molesto y algo ofendido, sorprendiendo a los mayores.

\- Así es. - Todos se giraron hacia dueño de la voz, Zeldris que junto a Meliodas aterrizaron frente a ellos. - No era con intención de ofenderlos, pero era una manera de atraer a Chandler sin que sospechara nada. Lamentamos hacerlos sentir incómodos.

\- Sí... Realmente temíamos sobre su salud o estado, pero Merlín nos convenció. Éste fue su plan y vaya que funcionó. Pero teníamos miedo de que saliera mal, perderlos es lo último que queremos.- Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa. Tristan se acercó a él, observándolo con melancolía. - Ya se acabó...

Zeldris tomó a su hijo y lo colocó en sus hombros, éste rió al sentir los cabellos negros de su padre. Arthur se levantó y Cath se posicionó en su cabeza. Estarossa sonrió ante la tranquilidad que llenaba al ambiente.

\- Papá... - Le habló Tristan con ánimo, llamando la atención de Meliodas. - ¿Podemos recoger flores para mamá?

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! - Exclamó Meliodas con una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Te apuesto a que puedo recoger más flores que tú. - Le retó Drake a Tristan. El pequeño rubio lo observó con una sonrisa confiada.

\- ¡Acepto! - Dijo Tristan con determinación.

-0-0-0-

Todo era negro, frialdad, desorientación... Era lo que Elizabeth observaba y sentía, flotando en la oscuridad. Aunque le era conocida esta sensación, no quería acostumbrarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en este lugar, posiblemente dos días... Pero para ella habían pasado mucho tiempo, meses e incluso años, y eso la desanimaba. Y en estos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era pensar.

Odiaba sentirse "muerta" pues le indicaba que era débil, pero lo haría las veces necesarias para proteger a su bebé y, aunque le falló a Gelda, sabe que ella estaría bien porque Meliodas y Zeldris se harían a cargo. Pero no iba a negar que se sentía mal por acarrearla a esta situación. No sé esperaba a Chandler cómo el causante de todo esto, bueno si se lo esperaba, pero no estaba segura de que él siguiera vivo después de la guerra.

\- Meliodas... Tristan... - Pensó con tristeza al imaginarse lo mucho que estarían sufriendo por su estado. Si pudiera llorar, lo estaría. Había creído que ahora que estaban juntos, serían una familia feliz... - ¡Solo traigo dolor a mis seres queridos!

En ese instante, un destello de luz comenzó a brillar a lo lejos y comprendió que estaba reviviendo. Calidez, un olor agradable, pero sobretodo, dolor era lo que podía sentir cuando era consumida por esa luz, cegándole por unos momentos hasta que se sintió pesada, pero cómoda.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza, mientras intentaba enfocar su mirada, pues sólo veía dos grandes manchas amarillas junto a otras pequeñas de diferentes colores. Cerró sus párpados, acostumbrándose a la iluminación y los abrió de nuevo, ahora ya podía ver mejor. Era la vista más hermosa que podía haber recibido, ignorando el dolor que le invadía el cuerpo, se dedicó a mirar con detalle el lugar.

Meliodas le sonreía, mientras estaba sentado en la cama a su lado derecho, cargando a Tristan y éste traía consigo un gran ramo de flores. El niño lucía sucio y algo maltratado, pero una sonrisa sincera no dejaba de adornar su rostro, un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Observó a sus pies, estaban Elaine y Diane, que cargaba a Hawk para que la viera, los tres estaban sonriéndole e intentando reprimir sus ganas de llorar. Atrás de ellos, estaban Arthur con Cath en su cabeza y Estarossa sonriéndole con ánimo.

Del lado izquierdo, estaba Gelda junto a Zeldris, quien tenía a Drake en sus hombros. A diferencia de Tristan, el pequeño estaba lleno de sangre y ropa rasgada. La vampiro traía una corona de flores y le sonreía con alegría, el pequeño demonio le saludaba con su mano y su cuñado la miraba con un gesto serio, pero cálido.

\- Elizabeth... - Fue la voz de Meliodas tan suave y cálida, que hizo que el corazón de la chica de cabellos plateados latiera con fuerza. Sintió como le tomaba la mano y se la besaba con dulzura. - ¡Bienvenida de vuelta!

Y entonces, la chica sonrió mientras comenzaba a llorar. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, contestó un ronco y animando. - ¡Sí...! ¡Estoy en casa…!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos no aburrirlos, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Sí que fue un capitulo largo, tenía planearlo dividirlo, pero la emoción al leerlo todo en el mismo momento me atrapo. Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles, por la narrativa de la pelea, y que más me gustaron, por el final. Lamento tantos errores que tuve de ortografía, gramaticales y otras cosas.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día! :D**


	18. Dulzura

Después de haber sido recibida con ánimo y mucho, pero mucho cariño, Elizabeth acostada en la cama sonrió al observa a Meliodas desvestir a un Tristan soñoliento. El dolor que siempre recibía al revivir, ahora solo era una ligera molestia y todo gracias a Merlín. Aunque no podía moverse libremente, podía hacer pequeñas acciones con suavidad. Su hijo soltó un bostezo, mientras caminaba a la cama para llegar a ella y subirse.

\- Mami... - Murmuró con alegría, pero cansado. Cuando llegó a estar con Elizabeth, se acostó en su regazo.

\- Hay que dormir... Te han pasado tantas cosas... - Dijo Elizabeth para luego besar su frente con cariño, Meliodas caminó y tomó a Tristan entre sus brazos, el pequeño ni se inmutó. - Je... Ya se durmió...

\- Sí. Lo pondré en el medio de la cama, para que duermas cómoda. - Comentó Meliodas, mientras hacía lo que decía. Vestido solo con sus pantalones, se acomodó a un lado de Tristan, quedando este pequeño en el medio de sus padres. - Elizabeth...

\- Meliodas... - Susurró con cariño la chica de cabellos plateados, observando con dulzura el rostro de su amado. Temblando, levantó su brazo con dificultad e intentó tomar la mano del demonio, pero el chico se le adelantó. Atrapó su mano con suavidad y la apretó ligeramente con amor. - Te amo...

\- Yo también, te amo... - Murmuró Meliodas sinceramente, mientras sonreía con alegría. - No sabes la felicidad que me trae tu presencia...

\- Yo... - Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Elizabeth, sorprendiendo a Meliodas, quien la miraba preocupado. - Lo siento... Todo este tiempo te he hecho sufrir, soy muy débil... A veces siento que no merezco este amor...

\- Elizabeth. - Habló serio Meliodas, pero la princesa lo miró confundida porque su voz estaba tan llena de emociones. - No digas eso. Comprendí el por qué querías que rompiera la maldición, pasamos tiempo juntos como amigos y amantes, me cuidabas, me protegías, siempre buscabas mi bienestar, y lo más importante... Siempre me amaste en cada una de tus vidas... Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé qué es...

Elizabeth intentó reprimir sus sollozos para no despertar a Tristan, quien dormía profundamente. - Pero...

\- Te amo y siempre lo haré. Pero si te sientes muy culpable de lo que ha pasado, entonces hazme el hombre más feliz manteniéndote mi lado. - Dijo Meliodas besando el dorso de la mano de Elizabeth, quien tembló ante aquel cálido contacto.

\- ...Para siempre. - Completó Elizabeth con una hermosa sonrisa. Meliodas se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Un tierno y casto beso fue suficiente para hacerlos sonrojar. - Prometo estar a tu lado, por mi corazón... Mi vida…

\- Y yo por cada corazón, te haré sonreír, cuidaré, protegeré, esperaré, abrazaré, besaré y amaré por la eternidad. - Meliodas volvió a besarla tres veces, una en su frente, otra en su mejilla y finalmente en sus labios. Elizabeth sonrió y observó con cariño a su amado, mientras sentía sus párpados cerrarse con cansancio hasta quedarse dormida.

Meliodas rió ligeramente al ver a su familia dormir tranquilamente, admirando con felicidad a ésta. Estiró su brazo para atraer a Elizabeth a él, mientras acortaba la distancia entre los tres, quedando acurrucados entre sí. - Ya todo terminó...

-0-0-0-

Gelda cargaba a Drake, quien se encontraba limpio y en pijamas, intentando dormirlo, cosa que funcionaba. En la habitación, Zeldris se quitaba sus accesorios para dormir cómodo, pero sin quitar la mirada de su familia. Sonrió para sí mismo, ya mero acabarían con este desastre solo ocupaban reafirmar el sello y su familia estaría en paz. La vampiro sonrió al escuchar ligeros ronquidos de su hijo y se acercó a la cama, dispuesta a acomodar a su hijo para luego acostarse.

Zeldris se deshizo de la luz y se acostó al lado de su esposa, quedando en el medio de los dos demonios. - ¿Ya se durmió o solo está fingiendo?

\- Ya está completamente dormido... Como un tronco. - Rió Gelda ligeramente, mientras abrazaba al niño con cariño. Su rostro cambió a uno melancólico, mientras recordaba lo que pasó en la tarde. - Realmente me asusté al verlo en ese estado.

\- Perdón por eso... Ellos no nos llamaron antes de lo que teníamos planeado. - Comentó Zeldris, quien abrazó a Gelda por la espalda para luego besar su cuello con cariño. - Él realmente es fuerte.

\- Igual que su padre. - Dijo Gelda con orgullo, acariciando los cabellos rebeldes de su hijo. Se mantuvo callada, pensando con tristeza. - Realmente estabas asustado, ¿no?

Sin contestar nada, apretó a Gelda un poco más dándole entender que sí. La vampiro sonrió con empatía, alejó una de sus manos de Drake y acarició la cabeza de Zeldris, quien estaba oculto en su cuello. - Fue aterrador... Sentí que había fallado nuevamente al verlo herido gravemente.

\- Zeldris... - Susurró Gelda con preocupación pues lo conocía perfectamente, cómo para reconocer que su voz era de temor.

\- Gelda, jamás me perdonaría si algo te sucediera a ti o a Drake. No después de lo que vivimos... - Murmuró Zeldris con molestia y tristeza al recordar las heridas del pasado. - Me... ¿Me puedes cantar?

Gelda sonrió con ternura debido a la petición de su príncipe demonio. Respiró profundamente antes de empezar a tararear una suave canción, que provocó que Zeldris sonriera contra su cuello. Poco a poco podía sentir como él caía en un profundo sueño al sentir una respiración lenta y constante. Acarició la mano que la abrazaba y susurró muy débilmente. - Te amo...

-0-0-0-

Tres días debían esperar como mínimo para que los poderes de Elizabeth volvieran a la normalidad, por lo que estarían descansando esos días. Meliodas despertó con pereza y sonrió al ver a Elizabeth despierta, observándolo con cariño hasta que se dio cuenta de que la veía con picaría. Sonrojada, intentó cubrirse con las sábanas.

Meliodas rió ante aquella forma de "protección", amaba que ella seguía conservando su timidez. Observó que no estaba Tristan, por lo que sonrió maliciosamente, mientras se colocaba encima de Elizabeth sin dejar que su peso la afectara.

Elizabeth bajó las sábanas para ver frente a ella un Meliodas sonriéndole con malicia. - ¡Meliodas! - Exclamó avergonzada por su cercanía y su mirada. - Por favor, alguien puede venir.

\- ¿Y...? - Cuestionó Meliodas manteniendo su sonrisa. Elizabeth tembló al sentir como la mano de Meliodas le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente, para luego viajar lentamente hasta uno de sus senos y apretarlo con ternura. - ¿Duele?

\- N...No. - Murmuró Elizabeth sonrojada por su acción y, aunque sentía molestia, no le dolía. Soltó un suspiro, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Aun con incomodidad, levantó sus brazos hacia Meliodas para acariciar su rostro.

Sin perder más tiempo, Meliodas unió sus labios con los de Elizabeth con necesidad. Cambió a una posición más cómoda. La princesa temblaba por la calidez del beso así como el entumecimiento de sus extremidades. Estaban tan absortos en aquel contacto que se olvidaron de su alrededor.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Elizabeth?! - La voz chillona de Hawk asustó a la pareja, Meliodas simplemente vio de reojo al cerdo enojado que venía acompañado de Tristan, quien estaba avergonzado. - ¡Tristan, tapate los ojos!

Obediente al cerdo, Tristan ocultó sus ojos con sus manitas y Hawk jaló a Meliodas del pantalón lejos de Elizabeth, que en todo momento se mantuvo callada de la vergüenza. El capitán de los siete pecados capitales miró con molestia al animal, cruzando sus brazos de indignación. - ¿No deberían estar comiendo o algo por el estilo?

\- Claro, pero conociéndote aprovecharías la oportunidad de tocar a Elizabeth. ¡Pervertido, al menos espera a que se cure! - Exclamó Hawk molesto, provocándole más pena a la chica de cabellos plateados. - Piensa en tu hijo, ¿cómo puedes actuar así frente a él? Tristan sigue siendo inocente a tus actos libidinosos.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - Los llamó Tristan, aun con los ojos tapados, con una sonrisa. - ¡¿Están haciéndome un hermanito?!

Ante aquella pregunta tan inoportuna, Elizabeth se sonrojó a tal grado que se volvió a cubrir con la sábana, Meliodas se quedó mudo. El demonio empezó a ser atado por Hawk, que estaba gritándole enojado por haber corrompido a una mente pura como la del hibrido, enrollando una sábana para atarlo. Tristan ladeó su cabeza confundido con lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Ocupo irme para que me hagan un hermano? - Meliodas gruñó ante la atadura que apretó el cerdo al escuchar otra pregunta tan inocente.

\- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! - Exclamó Hawk confundido ante la imprudente, pero inocente carácter del niño rubio.

\- Drake me dijo que el tío Estarossa le mencionó que los bebés vienen cuando mamá y papá se ponen muy cariñosos y muy pegaditos, tanto que la mamá empieza a gritar del dolor, mientras papá pone la semilla. - Dijo Tristan, alejando lentamente sus manos de sus ojos. Sonrió con ánimo. - Me iré para que me hagan un hermano... O hermana.

El pequeño rubio salió corriendo de la habitación, gritando con alegría. - _Ocupo hablar con Estarossa..._ \- Pensó Meliodas serio ante la mala, o más bien, inconclusa explicación que su hermano le dio a los niños sobre los bebés.

-0-0-0-

\- Sé que no debía, pero Drake seguía insistiendo en eso. - Habló Estarossa muy calmadamente, a pesar de la situación actual. Él estaba arrinconado contra la pared por dos espadas, Zeldris y Meliodas lo miraban con seriedad. - Algún día le tienen que decir, digan que les hice un favor.

\- ¡Pero no era la manera! - Exclamó Zeldris molesto, pero apenado. Estarossa intentó alejarse de la espada de su hermanito, que terminó clavada a un lado de él al nivel del estómago. - Ahora entiendo porque Drake se alegraba cuando Gelda y yo nos poníamos...

Zeldris no pudo continuar de la vergüenza, Estarossa lo vio con burla y le sonrió. - Aw... Mi hermanito está avergonzado de - Estarossa se quedó callado al sentir como otra espada se clavaba a un lado de su cabeza, Meliodas lo miraba con una sonrisa y eso le asustó, él no sonreía de esa manera a no ser que estuviera muy molesto.

Lejos del trió de hermanos, estaban Ban y Elaine cocinando con coordinación. En la mesa del lugar estaba Diane comiendo con entusiasmo un pastel, mientras King la observaba con cariño, y Gelda estaba acomodando en una canasta algunos alimentos y cosas, los niños estaban ocultos atrás de ella con temor ante las miradas enojadas de sus padres.

\- Zeldris, no mates a tu hermano frente a los niños. - Dijo Gelda terminando de guardar las cosas, para finalmente colocar un mantel. Estarossa vio con alivio a su cuñada, pues su hermano se alejó de él con precaución. Meliodas al ver como el demonio de cabellos oscuros se retiraba, hizo lo mismo.

\- Te debo una Gelda. - Comentó Estarossa con alegría, a pesar de las miradas asesinas de sus hermanos.

\- Me alegro porque quiero que hagas algo para mí. - Comentó Gelda con una sonrisa. Meliodas vio como Zeldris miraba confundido a su esposa. Ella tomó un libro y se acercó a Estarossa, éste la observó curioso al ver que le entregaba el libro. - Quiero que lo leas y le expliques de manera correcta a los niños de donde vienen los bebés.

Todos se quedaron callados e inmóviles al escuchar aquella "orden". Los niños corrieron al par con una sonrisa, abrazando el amplio vestido de Gelda. Estarossa tembló nervioso ante las dulces miradas de los niños y la vampiro, pero ésta última no contenía ninguna buena intención. - Gelda, no creo...

\- Oh, lo harás. - Dijo Gelda suavemente, pero demandante. Las chicas se mostraron inquietas, en cambio los chicos temerosos. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, dándole un aspecto tierno. Susurró con tranquilidad. - ¿Acaso quieres que juegue sucio?

\- ¡No! - Exclamó el demonio de cabellos plateados asustado. Gelda era muy peligrosa pues ella atacaba en donde más dolía, la dignidad o la mente. - Lo haré con mucho gusto.

Zeldris rió ligeramente, Meliodas y los demás sonrieron con burla. Drake y Tristan los miraron con duda de por qué reían. Elaine tomó la canasta que Gelda había estado llenando de cosas y voló hasta el demonio rubio. - Toma, creo que todo está en ella.

Meliodas agradeció a Ban, Elaine y Gelda por ayudarle con la canasta de alimentos y cubiertos. Se sentía algo pesada, por lo que miró con aprecio al pecado de la avaricia. Éste sonrió con empatía y dijo. - Más le vale apreciar la cocina de Elaine, aunque esté mala, que nos despertamos temprano para hacerla.

\- ¡Ban! - Exclamó la rubia avergonzada por las palabras de su pareja, quien sonreía enternecido por sus mejillas infladas. Todos rieron ante la "pelea" de Elaine y Ban. Meliodas, quien tenía la canasta en sus manos, caminó hacia la salida, seguido por Tristan quien se despedía de todos con su manita.

-0-0-0-

Elizabeth sintió una brisa suave contra sus mejillas, por lo que renegó un poco por qué su sueño fue interrumpido. Con este cuerpo débil, lo único que podía hacer era comer y dormir, incluso con los medicamentos de Merlín no eran 100% en efectivos contra su dolor. No fue hasta que se sintió algo inusual. Abrió sus ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con un hermoso paisaje verde a su alrededor.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba recargada en un árbol sobre un amplio mantel junto a un montón de comida y bebidas. Elizabeth observó a su alrededor buscando compañía, pero solo vio un par de conejos a un par de metros. - _¿Estaré soñando?_ \- Pensó buscándole una razón lógica a la situación. - ¡Meliodas! ¡Tristan!

Cuando exclamó preocupada los nombres de su familia, los conejos empezaron a saltar. Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver dos ráfagas amarillas correr sobre los pequeños y pobres animales. - ¡Te tengo!

Tristan levantaba con orgullo a uno de los conejos, quien se movía inútilmente para escapar. Meliodas también tenía el otro animal en sus manos, pero éste estaba tranquilo. Elizabeth rió un poco ante aquella vista. Ambos rubios soltaron a los conejos y se acercaron a la princesa.

\- ¿Cómo estás, mami? - Preguntó Tristan con ánimo.

\- Muy bien. Me duele mi cuerpo, pero no es tan fuerte como en anteriores veces. - Dijo Elizabeth dulcemente, mientras acariciaba con suavidad los cabellos de su hijo. - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Meliodas tomó asiento al lado de Elizabeth y la besó en su mejilla, provocándole un sonrojo ante la repentina acción. - Sé que odias estar postrada en la cama sin hacer nada, así que pensé que te gustaría estar por lo menos en un hermoso lugar como el bosque.

\- Meliodas... - Sonrió Elizabeth con cariño, él se tomó el tiempo para traerla aquí y hacerla feliz, internamente se recordaba que debía hacerlo mismo para Meliodas cuando pudiera. El capitán de los siete pecados capitales tomó un plato con comida y un tenedor, y sonrió de manera juguetona. - ¿Meliodas?

\- Ya que no te puedes mover mucho, yo te daré de comer. Así que, di "Ahh". - Dijo Meliodas acercándole un poco de comida con el tenedor. Elizabeth se sintió apenada por la manera en la que era tratada, pero suspiró agradecida por la atención que le daba el rubio.

\- Yo le quiero dar a mamá el postre. - Dijo Tristan con un plato de pastel en sus manos. Meliodas le sonrió afirmativamente, por lo que decidió comer mientras observaba a su padre alimentar a Elizabeth, quien se veía graciosa intentando masticar pues aun no recuperaba toda su fuerza.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Sinceramente, gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, pues se me hizo muy tierno para mi gusto (xD). Lamento los muchos errores gramaticales y ortográficos que puede contener el capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día! :D**


	19. Paz

El hermoso y brillante paisaje confundía a Elizabeth, quien se encontraba sentada en un prado lleno de majestuosas flores y vegetación atrayente. No se sentía adolorida, por lo que dedujo estar en un sueño. El viento era cálido e incluso sin saber dónde estaba, se sentía bienvenida.

Llena de curiosidad, se levantó y caminó a su alrededor con precaución. Después de un rato sin saber dónde estaba, decidió jugar un poco con las flores. Era un poco raro que ella durara mucho en el lugar, pero no le tomó importancia. Cuando terminaba de hacer una corona de flores, sintió la necesidad de levantar la mirada.

\- ¿Meliodas...? No, ¿Tristan? - Susurró sorprendida al ver una figura pequeña de color amarillo a lo lejos de ella. Sin sentirse intimidada, Elizabeth corrió hacia aquella presencia.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver que no era quien creía que era. Era una pequeña mujer, a comparación de ella, cabellos rubios y largos, no podía ver su rostro porque le estaba dando la espalda. Estando a un par de metros, Elizabeth sintió una sensación de inquietud, pero inusualmente se sentía en confianza. - ¿Hola...?

Elizabeth escuchó una pequeña risa, posiblemente de la joven frente a ella. - Muchas gracias. Sólo faltaba él…

Su voz era dulce, pero firme. Elizabeth confundida por sus palabras, intentó acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, la joven de cabellos dorados simplemente dio la vuelta dejando a su rostro a la vista de la princesa de Lionés. Observó el rostro de aquella joven con asombro ante la gran semejanza con su amado Meliodas, sus ojos verdes se cerraron para mostrarle una gran sonrisa. Era muy hermosa. - Te encargo a mi pequeño...

\- ¡Espere! - Gritó Elizabeth al intentar tocarla pero cuando lo hizo, ésta desapareció en partículas negras, dejando completamente confundida a la princesa pero no iba a negar que se sentía llena de una manera llena de paz.

-0-0-0-

Era el tercer día y Elizabeth ya podía levantarse, aunque solo podía caminar un par de pasos pues todos se negaron a que ella hiciera cualquier actividad fuera de la cama. Hasta hace un par de minutos se encontraba reflexionando sobre su extraño sueño, pero en estos momentos simplemente observaba con confusión las caras de Diane y Elaine, que expresaban emoción. Gelda se mantenía curiosa ante la situación frente a ella. - Me pueden repetir lo que dijeron. – Dijo Elizabeth confundida.

Diane en vez de sentirse ofendida por no ser escuchada, retuvo un chillido de emoción. - Qué debemos hacer los planes para tu boda, recuerda que tú y el capitán aún no están casados.

\- Exacto. Ahora que no hay nada más que hacer que esperar, podríamos planear tu boda. - Dijo Elaine con emoción, adoraba las bodas. Era una de las pocas cosas humanas que amaba.

\- Además, tengo que aprovechar que aún estoy delgada. - Bromeó Diane mientras acariciaba suavemente su plano, por ahora, vientre. Elizabeth rió ante la burla que su amiga se hizo a sí misma. - Gelda nos dejó ayudarle con la suya, ¡y vaya que fue genial!

Elizabeth se giró hacia la vampiro, quien sonrió positivamente. Con un poco más de confianza, la princesa asintió con ánimo. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, llamó la atención de las chicas. Eran Margaret y Verónica, la primera sonreía con emoción mientras que la otra suspiraba con alegría, pero aburrida.

\- ¡Me encantaría ayudar en la planeación! - Exclamó Margaret mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicas, quienes sonrieron animadamente.

\- ¡Genial! Ves Elizabeth, ya tenemos más ayuda. - Comentó Elaine con alegría. Todas derrochaban alegría y emoción, a excepción de Gelda y Verónica, quienes sonreían tranquilamente.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda. - Dijo Elizabeth sinceramente con una mirada llena de alegría y cariño.

-0-0-0-

Los niños se veían más pálidos a cada palabra que su tío Estarossa les decía, quien les estaba explicando algo detalladamente. El trío estaba en una de las habitaciones del castillo del clan demonio, más exactamente en el salón del trono. El demonio se encontraba sentado en éste y los niños frente a él. Habían venido el trío de hermanos a realizar los preparativos para el sello, con compañía de los niños.

\- ... Y así nace una nueva vida. - Exclamó Estarossa con ánimo, todo lo contrario a los niños, quienes miraban horrorizados a su tío. En ese momento entró Meliodas, junto a Zeldris y Cusack, manteniendo un ambiente tranquilo.

Al ver a sus padres, ambos niños corrieron hacia ellos. Zeldris sintió como Drake se abrazaba a su pierna y lo miraba con culpa. En cambio Tristan, saltó a los brazos de Meliodas y temblaba de miedo. Cusack observaba con curiosidad a los niños, pues hace media hora los habían dejado bien.

\- Por mi culpa mamá sufrió mucho... - Susurró Drake apretando más la pierna de su padre, ocultando su rostro en éste.

\- Ya no pediré un hermanito. - Balbuceó Tristan, mientras movía la cabeza de manera negativa.

\- ¡Se puede saber qué demonios hiciste! - Exclamó Zeldris molesto, avanzando hacia Estarossa con Drake en su pierna. Meliodas abrazando a su hijo, también se acercó a su hermano pero no mostraba ninguna emoción, asustando al demonio de cabellos plateados.

\- Maldición... - Susurró Estarossa con cierto temor. - Ya les comenté de dónde venían los bebés... Pero creo que no fue la mejor manera para explicarles. - Murmuró lo último con decepción de sí mismo.

Tristan, quien había dejado de temblar de miedo, se le vino a algo, o más bien, alguien de poca mención, por no decir nula. Hablando de los hijos, ellos usualmente venían de una madre. Sabía que la suya era capaz de aguantar la creación de un bebé por ser diosa, ellos nunca morirían por enfermedad o heridas, las hadas nacían de manera especial, los gigantes y humanos variaban en la mortalidad del parto. Pero, ¿y los demonios?

\- Papá...- Estarossa suspiró aliviado de que la atención se dirigiera a un Tristan inquieto. Meliodas bajó a su hijo y todos lo miraron, esperando a que prosiguiera. - ¿Qué le pasó a mi abuela?

\- Oh, ella murió hace mucho cuando tu madre era una niña. -Comentó Meliodas con melancolía, aquella mujer era muy cariñosa con Elizabeth cuando era una bebé. No se arrepentía de habérsela dado en adopción. - Ella quería mucho a tu madre.

\- No, me refería a mi otra abuela... Tu madre. - Tristan y Drake observaron con asombro como los demonios se ponían tensos. Jamás habían visto a sus padres y tíos con esa mirada tan triste, se asemejaban a cuando sus madres estaban heridas gravemente o muertas, en el caso del híbrido.

\- No debiste preguntar eso... - Murmuró Drake con molestia a Tristan, quien miraba confundido a su primo. - Ni yo le he preguntado sobre ella.

\- Oh, la reina... - Suspiró Cusack con melancolía, llamando la atención de los niños. Éste observó a su discípulo, quien asintió con aceptación de proseguir hablando. - Ella se podía definir con una sola palabra, hermosa. El joven Meliodas y joven Zeldris se parecían mucho a ella, aunque fue el joven Meliodas quien se llevó más el parecido.

\- Sí, yo fui el feo de los tres al heredar el color de nuestro padre. - Se burló Estarossa de sí mismo, rompiendo un poco el ambiente incómodo que se había generado.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntaron Drake y Tristan curiosos ante la descripción que les dio Cusack, ignorando al demonio de cabellos plateados. Estarossa hizo un gesto serio al ver las miradas de burlas de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Ella se enamoró del abuelo malo? - Preguntó Tristan, recordando todo lo que se habló o se seguía hablando sobre aquel ser.

\- Nuestro padre no es malo... Simplemente quería que el clan demonio fuera el mejor, aunque no era la manera. - Comentó Estarossa con una sonrisa triste, porque incluso su padre tuvo piedad de él y le ofreció un mandamiento. Los cuidó, no de la mejor manera, pero lo hizo bien. El rostro melancólico del demonio se consumió en tristeza. - Madre...

\- Ella era muy amorosa para ser un demonio. - Dijo Zeldris, reflejando tristeza en su mirada. Drake solo había visto ese nivel de tristeza cuando le platicaba como él tuvo que sellar a su madre. Tristan miraba con preocupación a su padre, quien mantenía una mirada sin emociones. Incapaz de levantar la mirada, Meliodas simplemente acarició los cabellos rubios de su hijo.

\- Demonio de clase alta, de un linaje de demonios guerreros y capaz de soportar el poder del rey demonio. Curiosamente, ella no era una guerrera. - Mencionó Cusack, recordando a aquella mujer con un cariño indescriptible. Drake notó un brillo en su mirada. – El rey Demonio buscó una mujer capaz de procrear y, sin dudarlo, ella fue elegida.

\- ¿Eso no es malo? Obligar a que se unan, aunque no quiera. - Comentó Tristan un poco molesto, sintiendo como su padre le sonreía divertido, pero triste.

\- Ella aceptó, por el bien del clan. - Continuó Cusack con melancolía en la última frase. - El rey demonio le ofreció todo, lujos, un hogar, alimentos y... Me atrevo a decirlo, un poco de amor... Al menos, eso creo. Después de todo, él jamás fue explícito, pero si había rumores sobre ello.

Drake y Tristan se miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que oían algo como eso. Meliodas y sus hermanos se observaron con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar los raros momentos que tuvieron con sus padres. Su padre no era ningún santo, pero siempre mantenía su palabra.

\- ¿Y dónde está ella? - Preguntó Tristan determinado a conocer más sobre su abuela, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad. No quería volver a preguntar sobre ella en un futuro, pues se dio cuenta del dolor que les traía a su padre y tíos.

\- Ella murió en la infancia del joven Zeldris. Irónicamente, murió debido al mismo poder del rey demonio. - Comentó Cusack con tristeza, después de haber dado a luz a los tres príncipes demonios, era natural que sus defensas bajaran a niveles peligrosos. - Enfermó a tal grado que fue incapaz de salir de cama. Las diosas se negaron a curarla...

\- Tenían miedo de la presencia de nuestro padre. - Dijo Meliodas con empatía por aquellos seres, incluso él siendo su hijo le temió de pequeño. - No había nada que se podía hacer.

-Sí... - Murmuró Estarossa con melancolía, realmente no hablaban mucho de ella. Después de todo, le dolía recordarla pero ahora había sido como un pequeño desahogo para los tres y se sentían más relajados. - Bien. Creo que es hora de comenzar con los últimos preparativos para el sello.

\- Sí... - Concordó Zeldris, pero la realidad es que querían cambiar de tema. Cosa que funcionó, pues Drake y Tristan corrieron hacia Cusack, quien los miraba con curiosidad. - Cusack, ¿podrías enseñarles a los niños técnicas de magia?

Orgulloso, Cusack asintió con ánimo. Le encantaba ser maestro y enseñarles sus conocimientos a pequeños con gran futuro. - Claro, joven Zeldris. Será un placer entrenarlos, pero déjeme advertirles que no es nada fácil.

\- Yo desayuno peligro. - Dijo Drake con entusiasmo y un toque de soberbia. - Y es en serio, cuando mi tío Estarossa o tío Meliodas cocinan es como jugar con la muerte. Ambos mencionados fingieron indignación, mientras que Drake y Tristan rieron ante sus caras "molestas". Zeldris suspiró feliz y Cusack simplemente sonrió.

-0-0-0-

Elizabeth suspiró con cansancio. No pensó que gestionar una boda fuera tan decisioso, en especial cuando tenían tan poco tiempo para escoger. Dentro de una semana, ¿por qué? Porque estaría mal visto que una mujer fuera del matrimonio, en especial una princesa, tuviera un hijo.

Pero fuera de eso, ella seguía intrigada sobre el sueño que tuvo en la mañana. ¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué se sintió tan tranquila ante su aparición? Aun estando en cama, observó con pereza el atardecer por la ventana. Mañana realizarían el sello y ya todo se calmaría, viviría su vida en paz.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Reconoció la voz, era de Gelda. Supuso que era la cena. Pensó. - _Que amable._

\- Claro. Adelante. - Dijo Elizabeth con ánimo, la puerta se abrió y dejó a la vista a Gelda con una pequeña bandeja que contenía una taza con café acompañado con pan dulce. La princesa agradeció a la vampiro cuando le dejó la bandeja a un lado de su cama. Dudosa de hablar con ella, pero la única con la que tenía más relación por la familia, comentó suavemente. - Gracias... Gelda, ¿alguna vez ha soñado con alguien que nunca has visto y no sentirte rara?

\- Mmm... - Empezó Gelda a pensar, hasta que sonrió con complacencia, sorprendiendo a Elizabeth. - ¿De casualidad era una mujer rubia agradeciéndote?

Elizabeth, quien se encontraba dándole una mordida al pan, miró sorprendida a la vampiro y murmuró como pudo. - ¡¿Cómo...?!

\- Porque yo también la soñé una vez. Me sonrió y agradeció antes de desaparecer... Pude observar un parecido a Meliodas y Zeldris, por lo que le pregunté a Cusack. - Dijo la vampiro, intrigando a Elizabeth. - Me dijo que posiblemente era la madre de ellos.

\- Su... Madre... - Elizabeth dijo sorprendida y algo triste, pues las pocas veces que Meliodas la había mencionado su rostro siempre se veía distante y melancólico. - ¿Pero por qué?

\- No lo sé, pero me imagino porque hicimos felices a sus hijos. - Comentó Gelda pensativa. - Es increíble cómo una madre puede estar al cuidado de sus hijos incluso después de su muerte...

Elizabeth se sintió agradecida, no lo sabía con exactitud pero posiblemente la madre de Meliodas había estado preocupada por el bienestar de sus hijos y cuando sintió a su hijo libre y en paz, le agradeció por llevarlo por ese camino. Sin que se diera cuenta, Elizabeth había comenzado a llorar de lo conmovida que estaba, deseándole internamente un feliz viaje al más allá.

-0-0-0-

\- Se siente raro... - Murmuró Tristan, intentando encontrar una buena posición en la cama. En una de las habitaciones, Meliodas y el pequeño híbrido se encontraban intentando dormir. El demonio rubio fingió dormir pero al sentir mucho movimiento de parte de su hijo, decidió platicar un poco.

\- ¿No tienes sueño o te incómoda la cama? - Preguntó Meliodas, observando a su hijo. Tristan lo miró sin una pizca de cansancio por lo que el capitán tomó a su hijo y se levantó para caminar hasta la ventana. Lo sentó en el borde del balcón y luego él tomó asiento junto al niño.

Tristan sonrió apenado, pues seguramente su padre estaba cansado por los preparativos del sello. - Lo siento...

\- No hay problema. Me imagino que es la primera vez que duermes lejos de Elizabeth. - Dijo Meliodas con mucho ánimo pero luego cambio a confusión al ver qué Tristan apenas se había dado cuenta, pues su rostro se encontraba sorprendido ante la revelación.

\- ¡Es cierto! - Exclamó con asombro el pequeño. Meliodas rió ante el descubrimiento de su hijo. Su rostro cambio a uno triste. - ¿Cómo estará ella?

\- Ella estará bien, está en buenas manos. - Murmuró Meliodas con orgullo de sus amigos, Ban y King. - Además, estará ocupada con la boda.

\- ¿Boda? ¡¿Se van a casar?! - Exclamó Tristan con alegría mientras levantaba sus manos con emoción. - ¡¿Va a haber mucha comida?!

Meliodas lo observó con gracia, simplemente asintió. - Claro. También tendrás que vestirte con ropa elegante.

\- ¡Rayos! - Gritó Tristan vencido, odiaba usar ropa de ese estilo. ¡No se podía hacer nada con esa cosa puesta! No podía correr ni comer a gusto porque se manchaba. Suspiró molesto para ver a su padre observando tranquilamente la noche. - Oye, papá...

\- Dime. - Dijo Meliodas tranquilamente, preparándose para lo que le preguntaría su hijo.

\- Si tuvieras la oportunidad... ¿Qué te gustaría decirle a la abuela? – Dijo Tristan manteniendo una voz suave y cariñosa. Meliodas no se esperaba esa pregunta, si hubiera estado tomando cerveza de seguro la habría escupido.

-Bueno... - Se detuvo a pensar unos minutos, mientras Tristan lo veía con curiosidad. Con una sonrisa melancólica, abrazó a su hijo. Meliodas recargó su cabeza con la del niño. - Que la quiero mucho y que espero que descanse en paz... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque cuando la vea, yo le voy a decir eso. Para que papá tenga la oportunidad de hablar con ella una vez más. - Esas dulces y crueles palabras golpearon como un balde de agua fría. Meliodas apretó más el abrazo, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes. Su hijo aceptaba la muerte con tanta facilidad que le dolía a Meliodas, incluso le sonrió con tanta alegría pero en sus ojos azules brillaban de tristeza.

\- Por Dios, Tristan... Tú y tu madre son los únicos capaces de hacerme sentir tan triste como feliz al mismo tiempo. - Murmuró Meliodas como pudo, pues sentía un nudo en la boca. Realmente no sabía si su hijo era muy inocente o era muy listo y realista para su edad.

-0-0-0-

Ya era el día, el sol estaba en lo alto. Demonios volaban al rededor del castillo, haciendo vigilancia. El sello estaba encerrado en un círculo, con un dibujo de estrella en el centro. En cada esquina se encontraba un ser diferente. Zeldris del clan de los demonios; Matrona de los gigantes; King, el rey hada; Elizabeth reencarnación de una Diosa y Merlín, una humana con grandes capacidades mágicas. Cada uno de ellos estaba ubicado en cada esquina de la estrella, en ese orden.

Alrededor de todos ellos, se encontraba el resto de los pecados capitales, Estarossa, Cusack, Elaine, Gelda y los niños junto a Hawk. Ante tal poder que sentían, los niños se ocultaron detrás de la vampiro, quien junto a Elaine y Diane, observaban con preocupación a cada uno de los participantes.

\- ¡Bien! - Gritó Merlín seria, mientras levantaba sus brazos. - Gowther, por favor.

\- ¡Sí! - El muñeco con su magia unió los pensamientos de todos los participantes del sello, haciendo que se empezaran a sincronizar. - ¡Listo!

Cada uno de ellos colocaron su palma, Matrona solo tres dedos, frente a ellos para empezar a concentrar y materializar energía, que era distintas en cada miembro de los diversos clanes, verde para las hadas, azul para los humanos, café para los gigantes, blanco y negro para las Diosas y demonios, respectivamente. Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a cubrirlos en una especie de tornado, preocupando a los de afuera del círculo.

\- ¡Capitán! - Exclamó Ban preocupado, pero se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa de confianza y relajada de Meliodas, quien observaba sin perderse ningún detalle del ritual.

El cielo se empezó a nublar, corrientes de vientos helados y cálidos chocaban entre sí. Fue cuando Merlín comenzó a pronunciar una serie de sonidos, puesto a que los niños no entendían lo que decía. Todos los demonios reconocieron fácilmente el lenguaje que estaba empleando la hechicera.

La energía se materializó en especies de luces eléctricas, éstos se elevaron mantuvieron frente a cada uno de los miembros. En ese momento, Merlín gritó de tal forma que todos tomaron la energía y la estrellaron contra el suelo, exactamente en la esquina de la estrella. La figura comenzó a brillar tan fuerte, que cegó a todos los presentes, e incluso a una parte del castillo, con una luz de tonalidad gris.

El ritual se había completado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y, en especial, votar esta historia, me han dado las ganas de seguir escribiendo continuamente, pero todo tiene un final. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramáticos que puede contener la historia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente y hermoso día! :3**


	20. Eternidad

Era un bello día, el clima era cálido, los animales cantaban, todo parecía perfecto para Elizabeth. La tercera princesa de Lionés se observó con entusiasmo frente al espejo, su hermoso y esponjoso vestido le daba un toque único a la chica. Manteniéndose parada mientras Margaret y Elaine acomodaba los últimos detalles del vestido, Diane estaba escogiendo los adornos que su amiga llevaría en el cabello.

\- Te verás muy hermosa, Elizabeth. - Comentó Margaret con cariño y orgullo en cada palabra, su pequeña hermana se casaría.

\- ¿Eso creen? - Dijo Elizabeth algo avergonzada, sin embargo mostró una gran sonrisa. Cualquiera que la viera diría que iluminaría a quien sea que le dedicara una sonrisa.

\- Hemos terminado de arreglar tu vestido, ahora vamos por tu cabello. - Dijo Elaine mientras le sonreía tranquilamente. - Diane, ¿ya te decidiste por un adorno?

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó la gigante mientras se acercaba a sus amigas.

\- Bueno, yo me retiro porque aún no me he arreglado y deseo estar presentable para ver a mi hermana casarse. - Margaret acarició una de las mejillas de Elizabeth con cariño, haciendo que la chica se mostrara complacida por el contacto. - Además, debo ayudar a Verónica con su vestido.

-Sí, estaré aquí hasta que sea la hora. - Comentó Elizabeth apretando su vestido, sus nervios la estaban traicionando. El simple hecho de pensar en la boda le hacía sentir inquieta, pero sonrió al ver las miradas de alegría de sus amigas.

-0-0-0-

Gelda peinaba los cabellos rebeldes de Drake, quien se encontraba sentado frente al espejo. Tristan terminaba de arreglarse las ropas elegantes, y estorbosas, de colores verdosos cerca de su tía y primo. Estaba feliz, no sólo por la boda sino que él y sus padres podrían vivir como una familia. Todo había salido bien durante el sello, bueno, Merlín y Zeldris habían salido algo cansados debido a que ellos fueron los que más energía dieron.

\- Mamá... - Habló Drake algo curioso, llamando la atención de su primo. - ¿Iremos a vivir al castillo?

\- Sí, aunque solo será un tiempo. - Comentó Gelda mientras dejaba de peinar a su hijo, éste bajó de la silla para que Tristan se subiera y fuera él a quien le tocara que lo peinaran.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que solo estaremos los siete pecados capitales en la taberna? - Preguntó Tristan algo triste por la falta de compañía que le haría Drake, quien compartía el mismo sentimiento.

\- No... Tengo entendido que solo serán tú y tus padres, pero estarás unos días con nosotros en el castillo. Ya sabes, la luna de miel. - Dijo Gelda con cierta burla al ver que los niños no entendían el concepto de lo último que mencionó. - Por un par de días estarás a nuestro cuidado, los pecados capitales tienen muchas cosas por hacer y eso significa que no estarán presentes por unos meses.

\- Que aburrido... - Murmuró Tristan algo triste pero al ver Gelda sonreírle se animó.

\- Piensa de esta manera, podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con tus padres. Aprovecha cada minuto que los tendrás solo para ti. - Comentó Gelda con cariño, dándole un nuevo significado a la ausencia de todos sus conocidos. Tristan sonrió al imaginarse a su padre y a él jugando con su madre, como si no hubiera un mañana

Como una familia.

-0-0-0-

Meliodas se encontraba arreglando su traje, no quería que nada saliera mal en este día especial para Elizabeth y él. Incluso los miembros del grupo de los siete pecados capitales se habían emocionado y se unieron a este evento, dándole un toque fraternal. Respiró profundamente intentando calmar sus nervios, así es, el capitán del grupo más temido de toda Britannia estaba nervioso ante una boda.

\- Vaya, me sorprende que estés nervioso. - Una voz familiar resonó por la habitación, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio.

\- No esperaba verte aquí, Zeldris. - Comentó Meliodas girándose a ver a su hermano menor, quien venía acompañado por su otro hermano, Estarossa. Ambos demonios se adentraron a la habitación, que lucía desordenada.

\- ¿No te habías casado con otras Elizabeth? - Dijo Estarossa algo confundido por la inusual actitud de su hermano mayor.

\- Sí... Me he casado 49 veces con Elizabeth, pero no importa cuántas veces me casara, siempre me ponía nervioso. - Mencionó Meliodas algo apenado por su comportamiento. Siempre pasaban cosas distintas en sus bodas, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Era el amor quien lo hacía sentir de esa manera. - Yo... Sólo quiero que sea perfecto.

\- Yo digo que te vayas olvidando de esa idea... - Comentó Zeldris, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, pues éste les dedicó una mirada con nostalgia. - Sé que tienes más experiencia que yo, pero... ¿No es mejor que sea inolvidable a que sea perfecto?

Meliodas observó a Zeldris con sorpresa, mientras intentaba analizar sus palabras. Había tenido tantas bodas que había olvidado lo especial que debía ser este acto y sonrió al saber que éste sería el último en su larga vida. Debía atesorar cada detalle, incluso si fuera un desastre.

\- Tienes razón, gracias. - Murmuró Meliodas sinceramente, vaya su hermano menor era más sabio que él.

\- Que profundo de tu parte, Zeldris. - Comentó Estarossa palmeando su espalda con cariño. - Gelda sí que te ha cambiado. Me acuerdo que eras el más amargado de los tres... Bueno, lo sigues siendo pero no tanto como antes. - Meliodas rió al ver la cara de odio que Zeldris le dedicó a Estarossa, quien sonreía tranquilamente. - Pero sin duda alguna, el que más cambio fue Meliodas.

El rubio sintió las miradas de sus hermanos sobre él, por lo que sonrió sinceramente, pero avergonzado. Era cierto, Elizabeth lo había cambiado. No solo la diosa que conoció hace 3000 años, sino que cada Elizabeth que había conocido siempre le había hecho cambiar de una manera positiva. El Meliodas de ahora se debía a todas las 107 Elizabeth que había conocido.

\- Sí... Es cierto. - Rió ligeramente Meliodas, pensando en su "yo" de hace 3000 años. El cruel y temido hijo del rey Demonio. - Lamento haberles fallado hace mucho...

\- Ya, ya... Déjate de tonterías, eso ya quedó en el pasado. - Comentó Estarossa con una sonrisa animada. - Meliodas, éste es tu día. No es hora de recordar cosas tristes.

\- Ahora, quita esa cara de niño inocente y llorón, y sal a casarte. - Dijo Zeldris serio, haciendo reír a Estarossa y provocando a Meliodas un gesto de enojo fingido.

-0-0-0-

Elizabeth no dejaba de observarse en el espejo, sus ojos viajaban con gran agilidad por su vestido como si dudara que fuera ella frente a su reflejo. Sonrió al recordar los bellos cuentos que le contaba su hermana para dormir sobre una bella princesa que se casaba con un caballeroso príncipe.

Rió tiernamente al pensar que su caballeroso príncipe era un príncipe demonio, pervertido pero de noble corazón. Se había casado en vidas anteriores, antes de recordar quien era, y siempre se ponía nerviosa. Pero ahora, ella estaba más decidida que nunca. Que incluso su mirada destilaba seguridad. Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar su última boda, su verdadera unión de hasta que la muerte los separe... Que irónico, ni la muerte los podría separar está vez.

\- Mi hermosa Elizabeth. - La princesa se giró hacia la voz reconocible de su padre, el rey Baltra, quien la miraba con cariño. Su dulce hija se casaría. - Te ves tan hermosa...

\- ¡Padre! - Exclamó Elizabeth entusiasmada, corriendo a abrazarlo con cuidado, después de todo él ya era un anciano. - Estoy tan contenta de que usted me entregue en el altar.

\- Claro, mi pequeña. - Sonrió cariñosamente el anciano, incluso si ninguno compartía un lazo sanguíneo, el lazo familiar era más fuerte. - Estoy tan orgulloso de verte completamente realizada. Ahora que estás en buenas manos, creo poder descansar en paz.

Elizabeth sonrió melancólicamente, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Era cruel como todos sus seres queridos se irían de su lado, mientras ella seguiría igual que siempre. Se sorprendió al sentir su mano sobre su rostro, acariciando dulcemente la mejilla como si fuera una pequeña niña.

\- Incluso si yo no estoy a tu lado, sabes que puedes contar con mi presencia en tu corazón. - Elizabeth asintió con tristeza ante sus dulces palabras. - Debes aprender que todos se irán de tu lado, por eso debes aprovechar cada minuto de sus vidas.

\- Muchas gracias... Papá. - Dijo Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa, incluso si las lágrimas viajaban sobre sus mejillas.

Baltra estiró su mano para tomar la suya, era hora de irse a la iglesia. Elizabeth la tomó con mucho cariño y sonrientes salieron de la habitación para ir a la boda real. Esta vez la princesa de Lionés, no más bien, Elizabeth tendría su final feliz.

-0-0-0-

Meliodas y Elizabeth se besaron tiernamente, sellando con ello su juramento de amor eterno. Todos exclamaron con emoción ante los recién casados que no dejaban de sonreír. En las bancas principales estaban su familia y amigos, y detrás de éstas sus conocidos.

Tristan aplaudía con entusiasmo desde las bancas, antes de correr a abrazar a sus padres. Meliodas rió mientras atrapaba y levantaba a su hijo para ponerlo en sus hombros. Elizabeth besó a cada uno en sus mejillas antes de que su esposo la levantara entre sus brazos estilo princesa, y corriera hacia la salida. Los pecados capitales y parientes del novio, los siguieron haciendo un alboroto.

Cuando salieron de la iglesia, todos, a excepción de los recién casados y su hijo, se detuvieron para verlos correr lejos de ahí. Algunas hadas comenzaron a lanzar pétalos, creando una hermosa cascada de éstos sobre la iglesia y parte del pueblo. Elizabeth lanzó su ramo hacia atrás mientras saludaba a todos. Las flores cayeron a Merlín, quien se vio sorprendida ante aquella atrapada. Al lado de ella estaban, Escanor y Arthur, quienes se vieron con una sonrisa. Drake levantó la mano despidiéndose de sus tíos y primo, Gelda sonrió al ver que Zeldris había creado materia oscura para protegerla del sol. Estarossa y Ban habían comenzado a beber un barril de cerveza que Hawk traía en la espalda, sonriendo con ánimo al ver a ese par, refiriéndose a los recién casados, felices.

Diane, en su tamaño pequeño, era cargada por King para que pudiera observar a su mejor amiga irse con el capitán. Elaine junto a Jericho y Guila reían ante la cara de emoción de Gowther, quien lucía como un niño emocionado. Baltra sonrió tranquilamente, Margaret y Verónica se mostraron serenas pero llenas de felicidad. Algunos caballeros sagrados lanzaron ataques al cielo, simulando ser fuegos artificiales.

Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, Meliodas invocó sus alas negras para comenzar a volar por todo Lionés, sorprendiendo no solo a su esposa e hijo, sino también a los habitantes del reino.

\- ¡Meliodas! - Chilló Elizabeth con emoción y cariño ante las acciones de su esposo, quien simplemente le regresó una sonrisa.

\- ¡Esto es genial! - Exclamó Tristan, sujetándose firmemente de la cabeza de su padre.

Mientras volaban, el demonio le susurró unas palabras al oído de su esposa, quien le dedicó una mirada llena de adoración. Después de haber salido del reino, Meliodas sonrió con cariño ante las caras de emoción de su familia, quería tener unos momentos con ellos como una familia, antes de regresar a la fiesta de su boda. Su final feliz apenas había comenzado.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epílogo_

.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, despeinando los rebeldes cabellos rubios de Meliodas, quien se encontraba sentado frente a una gran cantidad de lápidas pero su atención estaba puesta en tres. Éstas lucían viejas pero bien cuidadas, en ellas estaban escritos los nombres de Tristan, Alice e Iseo en cada una de éstas. El rubio acarició con cariño la lápida con el nombre de su hijo mayor.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su hijo como un pequeño niño inocente, luego observó a la lápida de la izquierda, de nombre Iseo. Esa mujer había sido la esposa de su hijo y las lápidas cerca de ella eran los hijos y nietos de ellos dos. Miró con ánimo la otra lápida, la que contenía el nombre de su adorada y hermosa hija Alice, quien había muerto joven. Dejó de ver las lápidas al darse cuenta de una pequeña presencia detrás de él.

\- Oh, es usted. Me alegro de volverlo a ver, abuelo. - Un niño de apariencia pequeña le sonreía con ánimo, en sus manos traía unas flores de colores vivos. Meliodas sonrió melancólicamente al ver la apariencia del niño, era parecido a él con la diferencia de sus cabellos lacios y cafés, pero conservando un color azul en sus ojos. - Mi papá ha estado muy ocupado, por eso no ha ido a visitarlo a usted y a la abuela Elizabeth.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - Comentó Meliodas cantarín, haciendo reír al niño. - Sabes que Hawk extraña como le das masajes.

\- ¡No era un masaje, lo estaba preparando para comer! - Exclamó el niño con molestia ante el pensamiento de aquel cerdo llorón. Suspiró, dejando escapar toda las malas vibras y colocó un par de flores en cada lápida que faltaba de flor, que curiosamente eran las tres mencionadas. - Oye, abuelo. ¿Usted nunca morirá?

\- No, ni tu abuela lo hará. - Dijo Meliodas tranquilamente, observando el hermoso cielo azul. Aquel niño lo miró con tristeza, pero se sorprendió al ver la sincera sonrisa del rubio. - Por eso, me encanta pasar tiempo con mi familia porque el tiempo pasa tan rápido que me olvido de mi vida eterna.

\- Abuelo, ¿usted no me olvidará? - Preguntó su nieto, que en realidad era su tatatara nieto.

\- Por supuesto que no, incluso si han pasado miles de años, yo jamás olvidaré a mi familia. - Sonrió Meliodas, dándole ánimos al niño. - Creo que deberías irte, sino quieres que tu madre se enoje contigo.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó el niño, corriendo lejos de Meliodas y las lápidas. - ¡Nos vemos, abuelito!

Meliodas observó la gran cantidad de lapidas a su alrededor, representado a cada uno de sus familiares ya fallecidos. - No te he olvidado, Tristan, Alice. Mis pequeños niños.

Invocó sus alas para emprender vuelo, alejándose de aquella colina llena de lápidas. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en estos milenios, la despedida de sus hermanos y parientes, amigos y conocidos, así como los nuevos amigos que había hecho. Aterrizó frente a una gran taberna en forma de sombrero. Levantó su mirada para ver a lo lejos a Elizabeth sonreírle con cariño desde la entrada del lugar y, como un niño entusiasmado, corrió hacia ella para levantarla y darle unas vueltas antes de besarla y ser abrazado por ella.

\- _No me molestaría pasar una eternidad si es contigo, y ahora que estas a mi lado, ya no tengo miedo a nada. El destino fue lo que nos juntó, pero lo que nos une es nuestro único y sincero amor._ -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Les agradezco sinceramente sus favoritos y comentarios a esta historia, que es la primera que escribí para este fandom. Toda historia tiene su final y ésta ha llegado a su fin.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a aquellos que estuvieron comentado y dándome ánimos para seguir escribiendo! ¡También agradezco a los que apenas comenzaron a leer esta historia y les haya entretenido!**

 **Espero que sigan al pendiente a mis próximas historias de Nanatsu no taizai.**

 **¡Que tengan un excelente y hermoso día!**


End file.
